El cielo de la Primavera
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Sus sentimientos se encuentran totalmente confundidos después de la declaración de Kyoko, a quien debería escoger a la persona que siempre le gusto o la persona que siempre ha estado a su lado, dando comienzo a una competencia al estilo Vongola por el amor de Tsunayoshi, sin sospechar que una nueva amenaza asecha a su familia.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Prólogo**

El sonido de un disparo se escucho por todo el lugar, después de aquello un silencio se formo.

_Tsuna-san... por favor... abre los ojos-desu_ \- escucho una voz débil.

Se sentía extraño, no quería despertar, sabia que moriría que aquel disparo había acabado con su vida, entonces por que no sentía nada, porque seguía respirando, quería creer que el cansancio estaba jugando con su mente - _Tsuna-san _\- volvió a escuchar aquella voz, tenía la sensación de que la conocía, pero no sabia de donde - _Tsuna-san_ \- si la conocía, le pertenecía a la persona que mas le importaba, pero era imposible que ella estuviera ahí, entonces porque la escuchab, ahora estaba seguro que su mente estaba jugando con él, deseaba que fuera así pero su intuición decía lo contrario, abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad era lo que le ordena hacer. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, veía todo borroso, ahora recordaba que es lo que están sucediendo, poco a poco levanto la vista y fue cuando vio a la dueña de aquella voz que lo llamaba, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al verla - H-haru.

Con cierta dificultad la joven le sonrió - Haru... esta feliz de... por haber podido... ver tu sonrisa-desu - su voz estaba débil, el muchacho no entendía a que se refería o el porque ella se encontraba ahí, debía levantarse y protegerla de aquella persona.

H-haru... - no dijo nada mas al sentir el cuerpo de la joven sobre él, en su hombro se encontraba descansando la cabeza de la joven, ella le susurro unas palabras para que solo él las escuchará, después de eso ya no sintió ningún movimiento - Haru - la llamó, si recibir respuesta, lentamente levanto sus brazos posicionándola en la espalda de la muchacha, fue cuando sintió algo viscoso y tibio, dirigió su vista a su mano y lo vio cubierta de sangre, sabia que no le pertenecía a él, empezó temblar al recordarlo.

Destruir al cielo significaría la destrucción de la familia Vongola - la voz de aquella persona, este se acercaba a ellos mientras sostenía una pistola, para apuntarla a él - primero causarte un daño emocional y que mejor que acabando con la primavera, no se preocupe Décimo muy pronto se reunirá con ella - se escucho de nuevo el sonido de un disparo.

**Notas del autor**

Saludos a todos, primeramente aquí les traigo una nueva historia, creo que es a primera que publico que no sea de card captor Sakura -aunque escribe uno de san valentin de KHR pero no cuenta ese - y como me quedo mi prólogo espero les haya gustado, es una historia que me gustaría dedicarle a una gran escritora que es suno-andrew - como amo sus historias -

Bueno esto solo es un prologo por eso no se entenderá muy bien pero ya verán que en los siguientes capítulos ya todo se ira aclarando, me dejaran un review eso me alegraría mucho.


	2. Confesion Inesperada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

"_Letra cursiva" _– pensamientos

… Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

Y por ultimo esta historia está dedicada para dos personas especiales para mi(a las que considero unas buenas amigas y espero nos convirtamos en mejores), además que me encantan sus historias Suno-chan y Kanade-chan

**Capitulo 1**

**Confesión Inesperada**

En la ciudad de Nanimori, en la casa de la familia Sawada exactamente, se podían escuchar toda clase de ruidos, en un principio a los vecinos les pareció extraño escuchar llantos, gritos, peleas, explosiones disparos, risas y otras cosas mas, estaban tan asustados por aquello que trataron de llamar a la policía (los cuales no les creyeron) resignados decidieron preguntarle a la señora Sawada sobre aquellos ruidos, ella les explico que todos esos ruidos lo hacían su hijo y sus amigos con sus juegos, cosa que les pareció mas extraña, pero al ver que aquel alboroto eran casi todos los días fueron acostumbrándose, tomandolo como algo habitual en aquella familia y ese dia tampoco era la excepción.

¡Espera Lambo!, no juegues con esas granadas dentro de la casa y mucho menos en mi cuarto – se quejaba un joven castaño, el cual perseguía a un pequeño niño que vestia un traje con estampados de vaca y un enorme afro.

Jajaja ¡Lambo-san no te entregara nada! – gritaba con alegría el pequeño, sin percatarse del peligro que corria hasta que un golpe le obliga a soltar aquellas granadas las cuales salieron por la ventana, provocando una explosión además de chocar brutalmente contra la pared, todo por cortesía de la patada de cierto pequeño en traje, camisa de un color anaranjado y un sombrero que tenía una franja naranja – tengo… que… calmarme – se decía asi mismo, sin poder contenerse mas empezó a llorar exageradamente.

Tsunayoshi veía todo aquello un una gotita sobre su cien mientras reia, ya habían pasado unas semanas desde su viaje al futuro, haber vivido aquella aventura ahora era solo un simple recuerdo, todo volvia a la normalidad, aunque habían pasado ciertas cosas después de aquello, solo con recordarlo un pequeño y visible sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, agito la cabeza para sacarse esos recuerdos, ahora recordaba el repentino viaje que había hecho su tutor (cosa que le pareció muy extraño) – "_solo espero que no sea nada malo, pero viniendo de el todo puede pasar_" – eran sus pensamientos, y no estaba tan equivocado, en especial después de escuchar aquella frase que salio de la boca de su tutor, tratando de procesar aquella información se quedo por unos momentos en silencio – QUÉ... – _no podía ser cierto_ – ¡¿ya te lo dije, no es así!? – _debería ser una cruel broma _– Qué... ¡NO VOY A CONVERTIRME EN EL DÉCIMO VONGOLA! – le gritó, siendo completamente ignorado por el pequeño.

La sucesión sera dentro de dos meses, tienes hasta ese tiempo para tomar una decisión definitiva y no olvides avisarles a tus guardianes – sin esperar a escuchar las replicas de su alumno, se marcho por la ventana dejándolo sin respuestas.

¡Reborn! – grito para después suspirar, porque motivo tenia que ser así, dirigió su mirada donde el pequeño bovino, se había olvidado completamentede él, para solo ver un humo rosa rodearlo, se había disparado con la bazooka de los 10 años.

Yare, yare~ joven Vongola – escucho una voz conocida, vio a lambo de 15 años el cual estaba vestido con una yukata, el cual se encontraba en el suelo mientras se tocaba la cabeza – parece que mi yo joven se disparo de nuevo.

¡Otona lambo! – exclamo al verlo, por lo menos ya no tenía al pequeño llorando por ahí, pero todo se iba complicando cada vez más, en especial por lo que pasaría en dos meses – _"Esto no puede estar pasando" _– trataba de tranquilizarse pero en ese momento le pareció escuchar las voces de sus amigo se dirigió a la ventana y si efectivamente eran ellos que se dirigían a su casa – _"¿debería decirles?"._

¡Deja de seguirme! – reclama el joven peli plateado a su acompañante.

Maa Maa Gokudera, si ambos íbamos a venir a ver a Tsuna, porque no hacerlos juntos – le respondió con toda tranquilidad el azabache, el cual seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

¡Cabeza de pulpo, Yamamoto! – les saludo Ryohei, el cual se acercaba a ellos muy rápidamente.

A quien dices cabeza de pulpo, cabeza de césped – le reclamo Gokudera, pero antes de que comenzaran su discusión, la puerta principal de la casa Sawada se abrió, dando paso a una mujer de cabellos castaños.

Ara Ara si son los amigos de Tsu-kun, seguro vinieron a visitarlo, en este momento se encuentra es su habitación pueden pasar con confianza – les sonrió.

Buenas tardes Sawada-san y muchas gracias por su amabilidad – respondió con todo respeto Gokudera. Los tres jóvenes, subieron a la habitación del joven castaño - buenas tardes Juudaime – le saludo con alegría.

Yo Tsuna.

HOLA SAWADA.

¡Chicos! – se alegraba de verlos, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, recibe un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo junto a un dormido lambo que ya había regresado del futuro.

Ciaossu – les saludo en hitman que estaba encima de su alumno con león transformado en un enorme mazo – me alegra que vinieran, hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes, sin la intervención de dame-tsuna – los tres jóvenes le miraron con curiosidad, olvidándose completamente de Tsuna – Nono me llamo para hablar sobre un asunto, la ceremonia de sucesión del Decimo Vongola está programada para dentro de dos meses, el está enterrado sobre los acontecimientos del futuro y está seguro que Tsuna se encuentra preparado para asumir su puesto, y eso incluye a sus guardianes, supongo que sabes a que me refiero Gokudera

Entonces empezó a recordar un poco de lo que había hablado con Timoteo Vongola

_Reborn que es lo que opinas a cerca de adelantar la sucesión, qué opinas sobre el Decimo Vongola – le pregunto con tranquilidad a su acompañante._

_El Decimo Vongola tiene muchas debilidades, pero no debe preocuparse el no es débil._

_Entonces está decidido, me gustaría que le informaras a Tsunayoshi-kun sobre los planes de la ceremonia._

No entiendo de lo que estamos hablando, jejeje – el primero en hablar fue Yamamoto.

YO NO ENTIENDO NADA AL EXTREMO.

Lo que Reborn-san está diciendo que al fin Juudaime tomara el puesto como jefe de toda Vongola, una ceremonia donde será presentado oficialmente a todas las familias aliadas y no solo Juudaime, también será la presentación de sus guardianes – explico el joven.

TODAVIA NO ESTOY SEGURO DE LO QUE EXTREMADAMENTE ESTAN HABLANDO, PERO HAY UNA COSA QUE SI ENTIENDO Y ES QUE HAY QUE DEMOSTRAR LO MEJOR DE NOSOTROS – dio un grito

¡AHH! ¡Reborn! Porque me golpeaste – le reclamo Tsuna una vez hubo despertado.

Juudaime acabamos de enterrarnos – la voz de Gokudera llamo su atención y al verlo con los ojos brillantes, supo que Reborn ya les había informado todo sobre la sucesión – le prometo que no lo decepcionare.

E-esperen chicos, y-yo todavía no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está pasando

No te preocupes Tsuna, estoy seguro que será muy divertido – lo atrajo a el mientras le sonreía, Tsuna se quedo congelado al escuchar lo que dijo – _"Yamamoto sigue pensando que es un juego"_

DEBES SER MAS EXTREMO SAWADA – apoyo Ryohei – _"onii-san tampoco es consciente de lo que sucederá"_

Reborn veía aquello, con una sonrisa sabía que no se había equivocado en escogerlos como los guardianes de Tsuna.

.

.

.

Haru está en casa – entro a su casa, no recibió ninguna respuesta, sabia que en esos moemtos no había nadie en casa, a pasos lentos se dirigió a la sala donde, como pensaba, había una nota.

_Haru, mamá lamenta no poder cenar contigo y papá, pero surgió un asunto urgente en el hospital y tuve que ir, la cena esta lista no olvides calentarla en el microondas, llegaré tarde no me esperes._

_Besos mamá._

Ahora se dirigió al comedor, sabia que ahí encontraría otra nota, y como lo sospecho en la mesa estaba esa nota junto a su cena.

_Haru papá lo siente, no podrá llegar a casa, hay una investigación en la universidad que papá debe terminar lo mas pronto. No te quedes hasta tarde despierta haciendo tus trajes._

_Con amor papá._

Parece que ese día tendría que cenar sola, una vez terminada su cena se dirigo a su cuarto la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Al entrar a su habitación se fue acercando poco a poco a su escritorio, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, suspiro una vez mas ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en ese dia? Ni ella ya sabia, ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que se había confesado a Tsunayoshi, solo con recordar aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun no había recibido alguna respuesta ya que habían sido interrumpidos por Lambo e I-pin cuando estaban en el parque, después de aquello siempre que se encontraban no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa en especial cuando se encontraban solos. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto hablar sobre el tema, además de que tenia miedo de escuchar su respuesta, ella sospechaba de los sentimientos que tenia el joven castaño, su amor era destinado para su amiga kyoko y ella solamente seria su amiga, pero no podía rendirse todavía, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro había tomado una decisión.

¡Haru luchara por el amor de Tsuna-san! – dio un pequeño grito mientras levantaba ambos brazos, para después saltar de alegría, se acerco a su cama para después echarse sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

El amor de Haru llegara al corazón de Tsuna-san – se dio animo, mientras abrazaba una almohada con fuerza – mañana se lo dire-desu – empezó apretar su agarre rodando por su cama con alegría, con unas nuevas energías decidió que era momento de empezar a realizar sus trajes.

Desde afuera de la casa , en un árbol específicamente, cerca de la ventana de la habitación de la castaña, se encontraba un pequeño que había escuchado todo – asi que Haru se confeso a Tsuna, ya sabia que dame-Tsuna no seria capaz de responderle – su rostro se encontraba oculto por su fedora, dejando ver solamente una pequeña sonrisa – Haru es perfecta para ser una de las candidatas como esposa del Decimo Vongola, será interesante ver como sucederán las cosas – sin mucho se bajo de aquel árbol, tenia que ir a otro sitio, quería confirmar sus sospechas.

.

.

.

Mañana en la mañana hare un entrenamiento ¡EXTREMO! – Empezó a gritar Ryohei – DEBO PREPARARME PARA ESA SUCESION – continuo con gran entusiasmo.

¿Sucesión? A que sucesión te refieres onii-chan, es… ¿algo referente a la mafia y a Tsuna-kun?– le pregunto la joven que se encontraba a su lado, con cierto temor a que fuera relacionado con esos problemas del futuro.

Aquella pregunta solo provoco que el joven se pusiera nervioso ¿Qué podría decirle?, la verdad o inventarle una historia para que no se preocupara, aunque ella ya sabía la verdad – Kyoko, no te preocupes ¡NO ES NADA PELIGROSO! ¡SOLO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO EXTREMO CON SAWADA! – le aclaro con entusiasmo mientras este se dirigía a su habitación.

Al ver la alegría de su hermano no pudo evitar reír, su hermano lucia tan feliz – No te esfuerces mucho onii-chan – ya no le preguntaría nada – "_si le pregunto a Tsuna-kun, estoy segura que él me dirá todo la verdad"._

No te preocupes Kyoko ¡QUE DESCANSES! – le respondió con entusiasmo, no quería que su hermana se preocupara por el, después de aquello se fue a su habitación.

Que descanses onii-chan – se despidió, así también ella decidió irse a su respectivo cuarto, todavía no podía creer que estuvieran de regresó, toda aquella aventura en el futuro se hubiera acabado, no le gustaba ver a su hermano en peligro, ahora que sabia la verdad tenia miedo, todo ese asunto sobre la mafia ,que todavía no entendía bien ese tema, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que sería muy peligroso para su hermano y para Tsuna, ella no quería verlos en peligro o que arriesgaran sus vidas, especialmente Tsuna, al pensar en él no pudo evitar sonrojarse; no hace mucho que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, no estaba segura de como había sucedido pero al ver como se esforzaba para traerlos a su tiempo, como protegía a todos a pesar de que él saliera lastimado; ella siempre lo supo, que Tsuna no era una persona ordinaria, todas las cosas que hacia hicieron que ella poco a poco se fuera enamorando, ella deseaba estar con él, estar a su lado, tomó una decisión

Mañana se lo diré - susurro para si misma, dirigiéndose a la ventana, una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro – mañana le diré mis sentimientos a Tsuna-kun y le preguntare que es la sucesión – el sonrojó de sus mejillas era cada vez mas visible, nunca creyó que sentiría aquel sentimiento, colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, así sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, una enorme felicidad empezó a invadirla solo esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Afuera de su casa se encontraba cierto hitman que había escuchado absolutamente todo, sus sospechas se habían confirmado – así que Kyoko también se le confesara, ella también es perfecta para ser la esposa de Tsuna, pero no lo es para el Decimo Vongola, parece que esto será mas interesante de lo que creí, que decisión tomarás Tsuna – era momento de que volviera a casa era la hora de la cena además debía planear algunas cosas, las cuales le darían diversión a costa de su dame-alumno.

.

.

.

_Aceptar o no, es tu decisión Tsunayoshi-kun, eres tu quien decide tu propio camino – aquella voz era la de su abuelo, el Nono Vongola, pero por que podía oírla, ¿porque motivo se encontraba frente a él en esos momentos?, tratando de analizar la situación inmediatamente el escenario cambio drásticamente, ya no se encontraba en ese jardín con su abuelo, ahora estaba en una sala, no la reconocía que ¿lugar podría ser?, no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo – Deseo proteger a mis amigos y mi familia, y si para hacerlo debo aceptar esto, lo aceptare, los protegeré a todos yo… ¡LA PROTEGERE! – era su voz, aunque estuviera parado frente aquellas enormes ventanas, sabía que le estaba hablando a una persona, solo podía ver su reflejo pero ¿Qué estaba aceptando?¿a quien debía proteger?, ¿todo eso era un sueño o un producto de su imaginación? – y cuando estaba por voltear, otra vez había las imágenes frente a él habían cambiado, todo era oscuridad, no podía ver nada pero sabía que no estaba solo – nos veremos muy pronto Decimo, y así como Vongola me arrebato lo más importante para mí, yo también te arrebatare lo que más te importa – se sobresalto al escuchar a esa persona, esa voz le daba miedo, no la conocía no le parecía familiar._

Se removía entre sus sabanas, estaba preocupado, no quería despertar, lo único que quería tener era una vida normal, estar con sus amigos y la chica de sus sueños, entonces pro que todo se complicaba mas, lo mejor era nunca abrir los ojos, pero eso no sería posible al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, lo que lo despertó de inmediato – ¡ITAII! – Se quejo el joven castaño, el cual se había caído de su cama - ¡Reborn! Porque siempre debes despertarme de esa manera – empezó a recriminarle como todas las mañanas, desde la llegada del Hitman, el cual sostenía a león convertido en un enorme mazo.

Tu intuición, todavía no está desarrollada, deberé mejorar tu entrenamiento – solo escuchar eso empezó a gemir de miedo – deja de quejarte dame-Tsuna, sino te apresuras llegaras tarde – finalizo y apenas dicho eso, se marcho rumbo al comedor, era el momento de desayunar y también el de apropiarse del desayuno de Tsuna.

El joven solo lo vio marcharse, para después, suspirar fue el momento en que vio su reloj, y pudo percatarse de la hora, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, era un nuevo record, todo para evitar ser mordido hasta la muerte por haber llegado tarde, no tenía tiempo para desayunar así que solo tomo una pieza de pan (además sabía que Reborn se había comido su comida), por suerte hoy era su ultimo día de clases, podría tener unas lindas vacaciones, un aura oscura lo rodeo, al recordar el tema de la sucesión y los espartanos entrenamientos que tendría. Ese día no lo acompañaban ni Gokudera ya tenía que ir a recargar sus dinamitas, y Yamamoto por que tenia practica con el equipo de beisbol, empezó a correr debía apresurarse en llegar, pero al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien, como la otra persona era más pequeña cayó encima de esta.

Itaii – se frotaba la cabeza, por el dolor del choque – yo…

T-tsuna-san – iba a disculparse con la persona, pero al escucharla decir su nombre supo quién era, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que se encontraban en una pose comprometedora, ella echada en el suelo el encima de ella su brazo izquierdo estaba a un lado de su cabeza y sus rodillas tenían aprisionado su cuerpo, además del sonrojo de la joven. Se levanto rápidamente, mientras la joven se sentaba.

¡L-lo siento Haru! – se disculpo mientras huía dejando solamente un rastro de polvo.

Haru perdió su oportunidad de hablar con Tsuna-san – vio su pulsera reloj dándose cuenta de la hora - ¡Hahi! Haru llegara tarde – sin perder tiempo empezó a correr hacia el instituto Midori.

Una vez que el joven castaño llego a Nami chuu empezó a tratar de recuperar el aire, había corrido lo más rápido posible y no solo había logrado llegar a tiempo también había evitado ser golpeado por unas personas, en esos momentos se sentía muy nervioso y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no lo abandonaban, en especial al recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes, se sentía mal por aun no darle una respuesta a Haru, debía hablar con ella y decirle la verdad, ya que el está enamorado de Kyoko. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro – ¡HIE! – grito creyendo de que se trataban de las personas se tropezó, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo, mientras temblaba.

Tsuna-kun ¿te encuentras bien? – abrió los ojos y frente a él se encontraba la idol de Nami chuu.

"_Porque me asuste, ahora Kyoko pensara que soy un miedoso"_ jejeje, estoy bien Kyoko-chan.

Me alegra, Tsuna-kun hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte después de clases, si no estás ocupo podríamos hablar en la azotea, cuando terminen las clases – dijo la joven con un nerviosismo total.

Por supuesto Kyoko-chan – apenas pronuncio aquello, el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó, por lo cual los jóvenes se dirigieron a su aula.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, claro sin importar las humillaciones que trataba de hacerle el profesor de matemáticas con sus notas o el hecho de enviarlo al pizarrón, fallando los ejercicios además de las quejas de Gokudera hacia el profesor, si todo había sido normal, pensar en su charla con Kyoko le hizo olvidar por un momento todo acerca de la mafia, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en las nubes, hasta que escucho las voces de sus amigos.

Tsuna nos vamos ¿Por qué no vamos a comer sushi? – propuso el moreno con alegría.

Si Juudaime está de acuerdo, entonces iré – nunca admitiría que tenía ganas de comer la deliciosa comida del padre de Yamamoto.

Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a la azotea, Kyoko-chan quiere decirme una cosa, les alcanzo luego – se despidió, ya saliendo del aula.

Juudaime no se preocupe lo esperaremos en la entrada – le grito el peli plateado a su querido decimo.

.

.

.

Había corrido lo más rápido que pudo desde el instituto Midori, quería llegar lo más pronto a Nami chuu, estaba decidida desde ese día empezaría con su plan de conquistar el corazón de cierto castaño, estaba entre emocionada y nerviosa. Respirando con dificultad se apoyo en las rejas para descansar, lo había logrado, llego a tiempo, ahora en las puertas principales empezó a buscar y esperar a esa persona especial para ella, después de unos minutos empezó aburrirse y jugar con sus pies, a cada momento que pasaba unos nervios empezaban a invadirla, debía pensar que es lo primero que haría.

Haru – escucho una voz que la llamo, levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Yamamoto.

Que haces aquí mujer estúpida – al lado del as del béisbol se encontraba un joven de cabellera plateada, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es una mujer estúpida! – se quejo mientras inflaba los cachetes, haciendo un adorable mohín, lo cual provoco que el joven peli plateado se sonrojara por aquel gesto, decidió voltear el rostro para evitar que lo vieran – hola Yamamoto-san, Haru solo vino a buscar a Tsuna-san – saludo al azabache mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, informándole su vista.

Tsuna dijo que estaría en la azotea – le comento Yamamoto.

¡TU! Friki del beisbol ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS LE DICES LA UBICACIÓN DE JUUDAIME! – empezó a gritarle y regañar con mucha rabia a su compañero, olvidándose de la presencia de la joven.

Maa Maa Gokudera, Haru solo quería saber donde esta Tsuna, no hay nada malo en eso – le respondió tranquilamente, cosa que provoco mas ira en el peli plateado.

Muchas gracias Yamamoto-san – Haru que veía todo con atención vieron que era hora de que se marchara, le agradecía a su amigo por aquella información y se marcho rumbo a la azotea.

¡Espera! Tsk, esa mujer solo será un fastidio para juudaime, debo impedir que se le acerque – sin esperar mucho decidió seguir a la castaña.

Gokudera espérame – Yamamoto pensaba que sus amigos harían algo divertido así que decidió también seguirlos.

¡Hahi!, no persigan a Haru-desu – empezó a quejarse al ver como sus amigo empezaban a seguirla – Haru debe despistarlos – se adentro la las instalaciones de la preparatoria, empezando a correr por los pasillos, al doblar por una esquina no pudo evitar chocar con alguien, lo que provoco que se cayera al suelo – eso dolió – se froto la cabeza por el golpe del choco lo que provoco que cerrara los ojos, tendría que disculparse, en ese día ya eran dos veces que chocaba con alguien debería tener más cuidado en un futuro, pero al levantar la mirada, su cuerpo se paralizo al ver aquella mirada metalizada que la miraban fijamente, causándole un tremendo miedo - ¡Hibari-san!

Herbívora porque estas en las instalaciones de Nami chuu.

Empezaba a temblar, ¿que le podía responder?, fue en ese momento que aparecieron en su rescate Gokudera y Yamamoto que se acercaban a ellos, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, estaba aliviada de verlos.

Herbívoros, está prohibido correr por los pasillos – los dos jóvenes detuvieron su carrera al escuchar la voz del azabache, el cual ya había sacado un par de tonfas – por romper la paz de Nami chuu, serán mordidos hasta la muerte – sentencio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yamamoto solo sonrió de manera nerviosa ante aquella amenaza, nunca espero toparse con el prefecto, estaban en problemas - Quien te cre… - iba a quejarse el peli plateado, pero este fue interrumpido al ser jaloneado por el azabache de su lado, quien sin pensarlo mucho empezó a correr llevándose consigo a Gokudera y evitar ser golpeados por Hibari – ¡que crees que estás haciendo Yamamoto! - empezó a quejarse.

Haru sonrió victoriosa al verse librada de aquel problema aunque esperaba que no les sucediera nada, poco a poco fue perdiendo de vista a sus dos amigos los cuales eran perseguidos por Hibari, suspiro de alivio – Haru pudo librarse de Yamamoto-san y Gokudera – se levanto del suelo y retomo el camino a su destino – solo falta encontrar a Tsuna-san – sonrió con alegría mientras recorría los pasillos, se detuvo cuando vio enfrente a ella unas escaleras, las cuales le llevarían a la azotea, empezó a subirlas, solo esperaba que Tsunayoshi todavía se encontrara ahí.

.

.

.

No entendía bien el motivo por el que la chica de sus sueños lo había citado en la azote, pensaba que tal vez quería hablar sobre su hermano y todo el asunto de la sucesión (del cual aun seguían sin estar de acuerdo), le diría que nada de eso sucedería, entonces se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, mientras un sonrojo empezó apoderarse de sus mejillas al pensar en otra posibilidad por la que lo había citado – "_no puede ser posible, ¡¿o si?!, seria posible que ¿¡su Kyoko-chan fuera a confesarse!? " – _ahora con eso su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no podía hacerse iluciones, pero en el caso de que fuera cierto sería muy (por no decir enormemente) feliz si fuera verdad, entonces porque su alegría de cierta forma era distinta, agito su cabeza para sacarse aquellos pensamientos, respiro profundamente para darse valor y subió el resto de las escaleras.

Primero solo asomó su cabeza viendo para ambos lados y estar seguro de que no era un sueño y que ella estaría ahí, fue cuando la vio, se armo de valor y se fue acercando a ella, era tan hermosa fue cuando otra imagen invadió sus pensamientos, se sonrojó al pensar en aquello, se revolvió los cabellos debía olvidarse de esa imagen, tomo un poco de aire, antes de llamarla – Kyoko-chan.

Al escuchar su nombre volteó de inmediato y al verlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Tsuna-kun – se acerco a él, solo quedando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, junto sus manos posicionándolas en medio de su falda mientras sus dedos jugaban entre sí, no sabía cómo empezar, creía que debía haberse preparado.

¿S-sucede alguna cosa, Kyoko-chan? – le pregunto al verla tan nerviosa, nerviosismo que empezaba a contagiarle, ella negó rápidamente, no deseaba preocuparlo.

No…, es solo que… tengo algo importante que decirte y yo no sé como comenzar – cerro los ojos, tomo un poco de aire, era el momento no podía arrepentirse - ¡Tú me gustas Tsuna-kun! – se atrevió a decir, seguía con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de abrirlos.

Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no se esperaba escuchar aquello, era cierto que lo había imaginado pero realmente no se lo esperaba y mucho menos escucharlo, estaba paralizado y no sabía que responder en ese momento.

Detrás de la puerta que llevaba a la azotea se encontraba una joven de cabellera castaña, había escuchado todo la conversación, sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas empezaron a invadir su rostro, ya no tenia oportunidad.

**Notas del autor **

Saludos!

Primeramente deseo pedir perdón por la tardanza de la actualización del capítulo – si lo se me tarde demasiado – por eso pido unas disculpas a todas (porque creo que la mayoría por no decir todas, son chicas) unas sinceras disculpas. Otro punto que quiero aclarar es que me encuentro muy feliz realmente no creí que este prologo les gustaría y eso que lo escribí en un lapsus de inspiración pero eso si toda la historia ya está planteada en mi cabecita incluso ya hay capítulos avanzados como una parte del final jejejeje, se que están pensando que porque escribir el final y no el primer capítulo pues porque mi querida imaginación me dio un gran final, pero no una parte del primer capítulo si solo me faltaba el principio porque ya sabía cómo terminaría y disculparme por los errores ortográficos que tenga.

Y es la primera vez que recibo tantos review en tan solo un prologo y eso me emociono, me hizo enormemente feliz por ese motivo me apresure en completarlo y que les pareció espero no haberlos decepcionado ya que tenía pensado publicarlo a mitades de abril.

**Tsukiyomi Sora** kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa que felicidad ¡mi primer comentario! Pues en respuesta a tus preguntas, no te puedo decir que es lo que ha pasado lo sabrás dentro de unos diez capítulos exactamente tal vez menos o mas no estoy segura todavía, lo siento por la tardanza – se inclina – si se que querías ver como nuestro adorado Tsuna destrozaba a los malos y salvaba a Haru pero tendrás que esperar para eso jejeje.

**Mary-animeangel** tienes razón en todas las historias que he leído Haru siempre sufre por Tsuna, incluso me prometí que no haría eso y mira lo que hice todo lo contrario y ahora que lo pienso tengo otra historia donde Haru también sufre, y tenemos los mismos gustos también el fandom de 2786 o Tsuharu es mi favorita adoro a esos dos, son tan adorables juntos. Tus palabras me alegran en especial cuando pusiste que promete mucho espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Suno-Andrew** Suno-channnnnnnn! ¡no puedes morir! No puedes decir que te he matado, no era mi intención en serio, me alegra que te guste el comienzo, y pues quien es el cruel enemigo? No lo sé, porque le hizo eso a Haru? tampoco lo sé, mentira si lo sé y como tú dices si es por causa de Tsuna – siempre es por el – tampoco sé si le paso algo a primavera tal vez sí, me alegra que seas una de mis seguidoras eso me emociono enormemente – salte mucho de alegría cuando leí tu comentario – y enserio leerás una de mis historias de CCS eso me puso más feliz. Y sobre el proyecto que tú ya sabes pues está en marcha muy pronto te lo mostrare las primeras páginas.

**Hitomi62** me alera que me des una oportunidad y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo o los que le siguen realmente me esforzare al máximo para te encante – creo que será una de mis metas jejeje.

**Kanade Miniwa** Kana-channnn! Me sorprendí de ver tu comentario – enserio lo hice – lo siento por la sorpresa si lo es el resumen no te preparaba para el prologo ¿muertes salvajes? Jejeje eso es un pequeño adelanto de uno de los capítulos creo que habrá más de esos en posteriores capítulos, aunque si lo pienso mejor tal vez no, soy muy indecisa, me mataste con eso de ese bastardo roba Happy Endings jajajaja, si lo sé cómo pudo robarse un final y lo siento todavía no puedes saber quién es el roba Happy Endings. ¡En serio no acostumbras comentar! Entonces me siento honrada de verdad y creo que ya habré aclarado sobre como comenzara todo y tenias razón con tus dos teorías una parte de mi quería empezarla desde el prologo e ir recordando de cómo llegamos a eso pero me decidí por empezar como todo ese tema de la comedia para después llegar al prologo, y si Tsuna sigue queriendo a Kyoko, nadie olvida fácil tal vez si o no ya ni se, te aseguro que no lo dejare extraviado me concentrare en esta historia, aunque eso si me tardare en las actualizaciones. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos luego.

**Sayaneko-chan** por supuesto que lo continuare tenlo seguro, tenemos los mismos gustos al igual que tu yo también amo el 2786, te encanta que Tsuna sufra por Haru eso no me lo esperaba pero se merece sufrir jajaja pero no mucho, y sobre Kyoko lo siento pero ella estará mucho en la historia como decirlo es esencial aunque también no me agrada, no la odio pero no me agrada en muy no sé como describirla. Te mando saludos y gracias por la suerte. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Nanami **otra seguidora que felicidad, muchas gracias por tu comentario, fue un impulso mas para terminar este capítulo, y me alegra que el prologo te haya dejado esa sensación de misterio eso es lo que quería provocar, y si lo seguiré, espero te guste el capitulo.

Ahora que lo pienso porque todas creen que no lo seguiré mmm un gran misterio. Y eso es todo, me dejaran un review¿? Eso me haría enormemente feliz en serio incluso puede hacer que actualiza más rápido – y no estoy sobornando – me encanta leer sus comentarios y si tienen una crítica no duden en decírmela Reviews buenos o malos son los que me ayudaran a mejor la historia. Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:

**Capitulo 2**

**Competencia Vongola**


	3. Competencia al estilo Vongola

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

"_Letra cursiva" _– pensamientos

… Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

Y por ultimo esta historia está dedicada para dos personas especiales para mi, además que me encantan sus historias Suno-chan y Kanade-chan, espero lo disfruten

**Capítulo 2**

**Competencia al estilo Vongola**

**Italia**

Se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, las luces de su despacho estaban completamente apagadas, excepto una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a su lado derecho así solo iluminando solo una parte del lugar, se encontraba apoyado en el respaldar de su silla manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho, lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración, estaba en tranquilidad pero todo eso se esfumo al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, cada vez se escuchaba más claramente hasta detenerse, el sonido de la puerta inundo el lugar y abriéndose para dar paso a una persona, el en ningún momento se movió de su posición.

-Creía que estarías descansando – comento aquella persona una vez ya dentro – últimamente no has podido descansar lo suficiente y eso es preocupante para la familia.

-Tienes los documentos que te pedí – abrió sus ojos para mirar directamente a su acompañante ignorando completamente la preocupación de este.

Esa persona suspira y acercándose un poco le entrega un folder color rojo – absolutamente todo lo que solicitaste se encuentra ahí, también podrás darte cuenta de que hay una información bastante interesante.

Empezó a revisar cada documento dentro del folder, analizando todo lo que se encontraba escrito, al llegar a cierta parte levanto ligeramente una ceja – lo que está escrito en estos documentos ¿es completamente verdadero? – le pregunto con cierta duda.

-Sinceramente yo igual me sorprendí, pero lo verifique personalmente y es verdadera – le respondió, mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

-Tenía la certeza de que el Décimo Vongola seria Xanxus, realmente no comprendo… ¡de dónde demonios salió esta persona!, tenía entendido que habíamos acabado con todos los candidatos*, el único que seguía con vida era Xanxus ya que era demasiado poderoso para nuestros hombres, su vida debía terminar justamente en la ceremonia de sucesión – arrojo los documentos – no importa – su acompañante ya conocía los arrebatos que tenía su jefe así que no se sorprendía de sus actos – quiero toda la información de esta persona, quiero saber absolutamente todo.

-Sabía que pedirías algo así, los otros guardianes ya están preparados para salir inmediatamente a Japón, lo único que esperan es tu aprobación – le informa a la vez que recogía los papeles que había tirado hace unos momentos, mientras el joven se levantaba de su silla dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Informales que partiremos de inmediato, deseo ver en persona al futuro Decimo Vongola – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse dejando solo a sirviente.

**Japón – Namimori**

Las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera evitarlo, no quería estar ahí ¿Por qué tuvo que haber llegado justamente en ese momento?, hubiera sido mejor que no escuchara nada, lo mejor era irse, no deseaba ver a nadie y tampoco quería que la vieran en ese estado y lo más importante, ello no deseaba escuchar la respuesta que daría el joven castaño, dio media vuelta lista para bajar aquellas escaleras pero escucho unas voces familiares lo que provoco que detuviera sus pasos, se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y empezó a respirar profundamente para poder calmarse, las voces de sus amigos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca incluso podía escuchar su conversación lo cual le saco una sonrisa.

-Creo que tuvimos suerte que aquellas personas entretuvieran a Hibari, jajaja – menciono un joven azabache que tenía una enorme sonrisa despreocupada.

-Tsk – bufo molesto el peli plateado – en primer lugar ¡porque rayos me jalaste! Hubiera acabado con Hibari si me lo proponía – seguía quejándose desde que habían dejado atrás al prefecto.

-Maa Maa, tranquilízate Gokudera – trato de tranquilizarlo.

-¡cómo quieres que este calmado si tu estas aquí!, además aquella mujer estúpida debe estar molestando a Juudaime y todo por tu culpa – le reprocho mientras lo miraba con enojo y una vez dirigió su mirada al frente se encontró con una mirada castaña que los miraba atentamente estaba a punto de regañarla por haberse adelanto y querer perturbar la paz de su jefe, pero no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra al ver como sus ojos castaños estaban ligeramente irritados, como si hubiera estado llorando, iba a preguntarle por qué se encontraba así pero la voz de la persona de su lado se le adelanto.

-Yo, Haru – la llamo por su nombre, no podía negarlo se encontraba sorprendido por verla cerca de la puerta abierta de la azotea – jajaja creí que estarías con Tsuna – le sonrió y acercándose a ella – de seguro Tsuna todavía debe encontrarse ahí – estaba a punto de ingresar pero un pequeño agarre a su mano lo detiene, mirando a la persona que había hecho aquello.

-Yamamoto-san – Haru de inmediato le soltó la mano, se encontraba nerviosa debía evitar que sus amigos interrumpieran a Kyoko y Tsuna, y aunque le doliera ella lo único que deseaba era la felicidad del joven castaño – Haru estaba a punto de entrar, pero Haru escucho a unas personas decir que Tsuna-san… se dirigía a las puertas principales – invento cualquier cosa que se le vino a la mente.

-Como que el Juudaime no se encuentra aquí – salió de sus pensamientos el joven peli plateado.

-Tsuna dijo que estaría aquí… supongo que debió terminar lo que tenía que hacer, y si Haru escucho aquello de seguro debe estar esperándonos en la entrada – concluyo el moreno y estaban a punto de marcharse, aunque Gokudera desconfiaba un poco de lo que había dicho Haru, pero lo dejaría pasar ya que quería ir con al lugar donde se encontraba su jefe y justo antes de que los tres jóvenes pudieran bajar una sola escalera escucharon un grito que provenía de la azotea, sin perder tiempo ingresaron de inmediato.

.

.

.

Se encontraba paralizado y realmente no sabía si lo que había escuchado segundos atrás era real o un simple producto de su imaginación - ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste Kyoko-chan?

La joven peli naranja seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, estaba nerviosa pero debía decirle lo que realmente sentía, volvió a tomar aire para infundirse valor, lentamente abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de la expresión que tenía el joven castaño en esos momentos, pudo ver que se encontraba confundido y dudoso sobre lo que le había dicho, aquello la desconcertó un poco, pero eso no la detendría – Tsuna-kun… tú me gustas – estaba vez lo dijo con más calma y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – y… - un nuevo sonrojo se volvió apoderar de sus mejillas que a cada minuto se iban intensificando cada vez más por lo que diría a continuación – me gustaría saber si… quisieras salir conmigo.

Eso era lo único que faltaba para que se quedara completamente de piedra, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que algo como aquello, que solo en sus más anhelados sueños ocurrían se volvieran realidad, ¿Qué es lo que respondería? Claro le diría que SI, entonces porque sus labios no eran capaces de pronunciar aquella fabulosa palabra – y-o… - _"tu puedes Tsuna, solo dile SI"_ – yo… no – _"espera un momento acaba de decir "NO", en que estaba pensando"_ – Kyoko-chan yo… - y justo en el momento en el que respondería su intuición le advierte peligro, así evitando por unos milímetros el ser disparado, cayó al suelo mientras se tapaba con ambas manos - ¡HIEE!.

-¡Tsuna-kun! – se asustó la joven al ver como el joven caía al suelo.

Tsunayoshi al recuperarse un poco del susto empezó a buscar con la mirada el lugar de donde pudo haber provenido aquel disparo y al elevar la mirada pudo distinguir una pequeña figura, era un planeador de color verde y ¡tenia ojos!, y a un pequeño niño – ¡Reborn! – se puso de pie inmediatamente un poco molesto y aliviado por aquella interrupción, espera un momento ¿aliviado? Y por qué motivo se sentiría de esa forma, odia no saber que eran aquellos pensamientos tan contradictorios que tenía.

-¡Juudaime! – volteo al escuchar aquellos gritos de preocupación, encontrándose con sus amigos, en especial a cierto peli plateado que ya se encontraba a su lado – Juudaime, le ocurrió alguna cosa, lo escuchamos gritar – buscaba con la mirada por todos lados buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un peligro para su amado jefe, el joven castaño solo sonrió un poco mientras con un dedo se rascaba su mejilla al ver como su amigo empezaba a mirar todo el lugar con cierta desconfianza.

-No ocurrió ninguna cosa Gokudera-kun, así que no debes preocuparte – trato de tranquilizarlo cosa que logro.

-Mira Haru parece que Tsuna si se encontraba aquí después de todo jajaja – el castaño que solo había mantenido su mirada en su amigo volteo rápidamente, al escucharlo para ver que cerca de la puerta se encontraban Yamamoto y Haru, quien le sonreía, pero él pudo darse cuenta de esa sonrisa era forzada _¿habría escuchado la confesión de Kyoko?_, no eso no puede ser posible.

-H-haru… - ante de que pudiera siquiera decir alguna cosa fue golpeado por una patada de cierto Hitman - ¡ITAII! ¡REBORN DEJA DE GOLPEARME!

-Pequeñín / Reborn-san / Reborn-chan / Reborn-kun – se sorprendieron los jóvenes al verlo caer de quien sabe dónde.

-Ciaossu – saludo el pequeño, ignorando las quejas de su alumno – las chicas decidieron hacerles una fiesta para celebrar su victoria en el futuro y se llevara a cabo en estos momentos en el restaurante del padre de Yamamoto – informo el pequeño, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes – Dame-Tsuna lleva a tus guardianes – solo dijo eso para después desaparecer ya que debía ir a cierto lugar antes.

Kyoko se acercó donde Haru para sonreírle en complicidad – de seguro Chrome-chan ya debe encontrarse ahí – le dijo con alegría.

Haru la miro por unos segundos, no sabía si el castaño ya le había respondido, pero la emoción de su amiga le agro un poco – Debemos ir de inmediato y ayudar a Chrome-chan a decorar el lugar-desu – le respondió la joven, tratando de sonreír lo mejor posible.

-Chicos nosotras nos vamos – se despidió la peli naranja, mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña.

-Nos vemos allá-desu – complemento Haru, ya ambas dirigiéndose a la salida para ir rumbo a su destino.

-Jajaja las chicas piensan en todo, entonces en marcha – propuso el moreno – ah también hay que avisarle a sempai – se detuvo al recordarlo.

-Y porque debemos hacer lo que tú quieras – reprocho el peli plateado.

-Cierto hay que buscar a oni-san – comento el castaño – y después nos dirigiremos al restaurante de Yamamoto – propuso Tsuna.

-Si Juudaime lo dice.

Así los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al club de boxeo, encontrando al guardián del sol entrenando de manera extrema, en un principio creyó que se unirían al club de boxeo pero le explicaron sobre la fiesta y así los cuatro se fueron rumbo al lugar de encuentro entre risas y peleas llegaron. Apenas entraron serpentinas, confetis se interpusieron en su camino, Tsuna vio como todos se encontraban ahí (los que sabían de la pelea dl futuro) y un enorme cartel el cual tenía escrito "Felicidades por haber ganado", le alegraba tener una familia como esa, nunca imagino que aquella aventura los uniría, incluso pudo ver que Hibari también se encontraba ahí algo más apartado, siendo molestado por su auto proclamado hermano, solo esperaba que no hiciera algo que molestara al prefecto y saliera herido, vio a Gokudera y Ryohei discutir de alguna cosa mientras Yamamoto los trataba de calmar para después aparecer Bianchi con una bandeja de galletas venenosas provocando de Gokudera se desmayara al solo verla, sonrió le alegra estar en su tiempo con sus amigos. Al seguir viendo a su alrededor vio a Haru charlando con Chrome, y pudo darse cuenta de que no actuaba de manera normal, alguna cosa le había pasado se iba acercar a ella pero alguien tomo su mano, al ver de quien se trataba, vio a una joven peli naranja la cual le sonreía.

Haru vio todo aquello, era cierto por un momento se le había olvidado lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció de inmediato – H-Haru-chan ¿sucede algo? – le pregunto la joven de cabello índigo, Haru la vio y pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos.

No te preocupes-desu – trato de sonreírle – ¡Hahi! Haru se olvidó traer una cosa – Chrome se sorprendió de su cambio de humor, pero sabía que solo estaba fingiendo estar bien – Haru ya vuelve, Chrome-chan – y antes de que pudiera decirle algo la joven se había marchado.

Gokudera trataba de evitar lo posible a su hermana, pero eso no era posible ya que ella quería que probara su comida, decidió salir necesitaba aire fresco y fue cuando vio salir a la joven castaña, no supo qué pero algo lo impulso a seguirla.

Tsuna se estaba divirtiendo con Kyoko, pero al ver al lugar donde antes se encontraba Haru no la vio, empezó a buscarla con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarla – ya vuelvo Kyoko-chan – dejo a la joven y se fue donde Chrome para preguntarle por Haru, una vez que le dijo que ella había salido no dudo en también salir de inmediato.

.

.

.

Había salido del festejo, no deseaba preocupar a sus amigos, por ese motivo se había ido, caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, vio un parque así que decidió quedarse ahí, se sentó en uno de los columpios, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar especialmente por lo que había ocurrió en la tarde – _"¡Tú me gustas Tsuna-kun!"- _aquellas palabras que pronunció su amiga, ahora resonaban por su cabeza a cada momento, ella nunca se imaginó que su amiga también estuviera enamorada de Tsuna y aunque él no le hubiera respondido en ese momento estaba más que segura que él le respondería los sentimientos de su amiga, aunque siempre quiso negarlo para Tsuna la única persona que quería era su amiga, Kyoko. Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus mejillas, era cierto ella ahora ya no tendría oportunidad, apretó con más fuerza las correas del columpio, algo dentro de ella le dolía, como si algo importante se estuviera rompiendo dentro de ella, cada minuto que pasaba, cada segundo que recordaba su amor no correspondido, agacho la mirada mientras sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos.

-Con que aquí estabas, mujer estúpida – la joven se tensó al escuchar aquella voz, estaba sorprendida de escucharlo a él, levanto rápidamente la mirada y lo vio, ahí parado frente a ella, tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con enojo ¿Cómo la había encontrado? - ¡porque demonios saliste sin decirle a nadie! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que se encuentra Juudaime?! – no lo negaría estaba contenta de que el joven peli plateado fuera a buscarla, pero la sola mención del joven castaño provocaron que más lagrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos castaños.

Gokudera suspiro al verla llorar, odiaba ver a mujeres lloronas ya que no era bueno calmándolas lo único que provocaba era aumentar sus llantos, con mucho fastidio saco dentro de sus bolsillos un pañuelo, con la mirada hacia otro punto todo esto para evitar que viera su rostro avergonzado coloco un pañuelo frente a su rostro – toma.

-¡Hahi! Gokudera-san está siendo muy amable-desu – aquella frase provoco que una venita saltara en su frente. Mientras la joven le dio una sonrisa al tomar el pañuelo, pero esta era diferente a las que siempre mostraba, esta era triste al igual que el brillo de sus ojos.

-SI NO LA QUIERES DEVUÉLVEMELA – le grito avergonzado y con un enorme sonrojo no sabía bien si era por la ira o la vergüenza, solo verla lo irritaba pero lo que más le molesto fue ver aquella sonrisa triste en su rostro, se posiciono detrás de ella, no quería verla – deja de llorar, no todo está perdido, si realmente quieres a Juudaime… entonces lucha por él, no te rindas antes de tiempo - ¿Por qué motivo algo dentro de él le dolía al decir aquello? Tal vez era el hecho de que ella se mantuviera cerca de su querido Juudaime, si ese era el motivo, el solo deseaba la felicidad de su Juudaime y tal vez ella no lo haría feliz ¿o era otra cosa? Estaba confundido.

Haru abrió los ojos, se encontraba sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que la persona que estaba detrás de ella fuera a decirle aquellas palabras, que tratara de animarla, siempre había creído que la odiaba pero las palabras que había dicho le alegraron, le devolvieron sus esperanzas, sin perder mucho tiempo se levantó de aquel columpio – Gokudera-san tiene razón-desu – se volteo para verlo de frente - ¡Haru aún no se rendirá! ¡Muchas gracias Gokudera-san! – estaba feliz, felicidad que provoco que abrazara al joven esmeralda, colgándose de él, ambos brazos agarrando con fuerza su cuello mientras le agradecía.

-¡P-pero que haces mujer estúpida! – empezó a reclamarle mientras se trataba de librar del agarre sin mencionar que tenía el rostro completamente rojo, todo por las acciones de la joven que parecía que no iba a soltarlo en un buen tiempo, en esos momentos sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente ¿Qué podría ser aquello? Odiaba no saber de qué se trataba y más si estaba relacionado con ella.

.

.

.

¿Por qué se encontraba preocupado? En ese momento ni el sabia la respuesta, sabía que no existía ningún peligro entonces porque motivo sus pies lo habían sacado del restaurante del papa de Yamamoto para ir en búsqueda de Haru – "_¿tal vez solo fue a su casa? ¿Entonces porque no se despidió?" –_ Era lo que pensaba, en todo el trayecto pero se detuvo de golpe al no saber a donde debía ir, se sujetó los cabellos en frustración - ¡AHHH! Porque seré tan dame – se dijo para después suspirar, lo mejor sería volver con sus amigos, empezó a regresar sus pasos, entonces vio una intersección que no había notado antes (ya que iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos) cerca de ahí un parque le llamo la atención, no entendía por qué empezaba acercase, tenía un mal presentimiento entonces escucho unos gritos _"esa voz es de Gokudera-kun"_, se sorprendió ¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo su amigo ahí? Se fue acercando pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver aquella escena, dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse, debía volver con los otros; sentía que algo en su interior le molestaba, un dolor en el pecho, creía que era porque alguna cosa le había hecho mal, si estaba seguro de que se trataba de eso, no tenía ninguna relación con que haya visto a Gokudera y Haru abrazados.

Un pequeño había visto todo lo sucedido, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro debería adelantar sus planes, por el bien de su alumno y un poco por su diversión.

Tsunayoshi estuvo de pie frente al restaurante de sushi del papa de Yamamoto, aun no decidía si debía entrar o quedarse ahí afuera, escucho como la puerta se habría, frente a él se encontraba la persona que le gustaba - ¿Tsuna-kun sucede alguna cosa? – le pregunto Kyoko, se preocupó un poco cuando vio salir a Haru siendo seguida por Gokudera pero lo que más la desconcertó fue ver que el castaño también había salido.

-¡No! No sucede nada Kyoko-chan, yo solo… solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco – le respondió.

Quería preguntarle otra cosa más pero escucho unas voces, los dos jóvenes voltearon y vieron como una joven castaña sonreía y peleaba con un peli plateado que mantenía el ceño fruncido, provocando diferentes emociones en ambos jóvenes, Kyoko estaba un poco sorprendida de verlos juntos y felices, ella creía que su amiga estaría deprimida por lo que había sucedido ya que ella sabía los sentimientos de la castaña, Tsunayoshi agacho la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños. Gokudera y Haru se detuvieron al verlos.

-Juudaime, ocurrió alguna cosa – se preocupó de verlo fuera de la fiesta, aunque al ver a la peli naranja junto a él supo que tal vez había salido por otro asunto, miro a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, tal vez había cometido un error al darle falsas esperanzas, pero nunca se imaginó que ella les sonriera de manera sincera.

Haru se acercó a su amiga para tomarle de la mano – Kyoko-chan, porque no entramos-desu – le propuso, la joven se sorprendió pero acepto mientras le sonreía.

Juudaime, Haru tiene razón, volvamos a su festejo – había cometido un error al llamar por su nombre a Haru, Tsuna no pude evitar sorprenderse más, acaso su relación se había estrechado sin que él lo supiera por ese motivo era el por qué salieron y fueron a ese parque, porque pensaba en la relación de esos dos, de lo único que debía preocuparse era en su futura relación con Kyoko, entro al restaurante siendo seguido por el peli plateado, por el momento se olvidaría de todo y trataría de disfrutar la fiesta.

**Al día siguiente…**

Había hablado con Kyoko de muchas cosas el día de la fiesta de ayer y se había citado con la joven peli naranja para hablar un asunto importante, su amiga había aceptado, era ahora o nunca debía decirle sus sentimientos con respecto a cierto castaño, no podía seguir ocultando algo tan importante a su amiga, gracias a Gokudera había tomado una decisión y no lo negaría se encontraba nerviosa no sabría que reacción tendría ella, tal vez no debería decirle nada, se estaba arrepintiendo, pero al verla llegar se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse – hola Haru – le saludo con una sonrisa – ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Kyoko-chan, Haru desea decirte algo muy importante para ella – no deseaba perder la amistad de su amiga y aunque luchara y se diera cuenta de que todo estaba perdido y no tuviera ninguna oportunidad, ella los felicitaría, sería feliz por la felicidad de sus amigos era lo único que podía hacer por ellos, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa fue interrumpida por la peli naranja.

-H-haru yo… lo siento – la joven castaña se sorprendió no se esperaba aquella frase ¿Por qué su amiga se estaría disculpando? – y-yo sé lo que realmente sientes por Tsuna-kun, pero sin tomarlos en cuenta me declare y no pensé en cómo te sentirías, soy la peor amiga – declaro Kyoko con una mirada arrepentida, Haru realmente nunca se imaginó que su amiga supiera de sus sentimientos, pero no podía enojarse con ella no era su culpa que ella no le digiera nada

-¡No digas eso Kyoko-chan! Fue culpa de Haru por no haberte dicho sus sentimientos – la joven peli naranja que estaba a punto de llorar se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga – pero esta vez Haru no cometería el mismo error-desu – su mirada era decidida mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro – Kyoko-chan, a Haru le gusta Tsuna-san.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, sonrió, sabía bien que Tsuna no le había respondido a ninguna – a mí también me gusta Tsuna-kun, no perderé Haru-chan – sí, estaba vez pelearían por el amor del castaño sabiendo los sentimientos de cada una.

-Haru tampoco perderá, Kyoko-chan – una vez dicho esto las dos empezaron a reír, ya que sin importar la decisión que tomara el joven castaño las dos seguirían siendo amigas.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama que es lo que haría, ¿Cuál sería su respuesta? Estaba seguro que correspondería los sentimientos de Kyoko pero como podría rechazar a Haru sin lastimarla, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba sino el hecho de no haber podido responderle a la peli naranja cuando se confesó, algo dentro de él se lo impidió había soñado tanto con ese momento y repasado lo que le diría, pero todo eso se le había olvidado, no sabía que responderle y lo peor había sido cuando había visto a Haru en la azotea, algo dentro de él le molesto verla triste. Se sentó y empezó a revolverse los cabellos como odiaba no saber qué hacer.

-Que es lo que harás dame-Tsuna.

-¡HIEEE! – Se cayó de la cama por la sorpresa - ¡Reborn! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! – se quejó.

-Ya decidiste a quien aceptaras como tu futura esposa– se acercó a el – será Kyoko o Haru, a quien escogerás Tsuna.

-¡Por supuesto que elegiré a Kyoko-chan! – respondió rápidamente.

-Estas seguro.

-Y-yo…- hizo una pausa – e-estoy seguro – aquella respuesta no lo convenció del todo, él sabía que su alumno se encontraba confundido y no deseaba que tomara una decisión equivocada, tendría que intervenir, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tomo a León, el cual se convirtió en una pistola y apunto a su alumno – ¡Hieee! – se asustó el castaño.

-Es momento que tomes una decisión dame-Tsuna, así que Muere – fue en ese momento en que jalo el gatillo, mientras caía al suelo por el disparo en su frente pensaba en una sola cosa.

"_Estoy muriendo, me hubiera gustado haberle dicho mis sentimientos como mi última voluntad"_ – cuando estuvo completamente en el suelo su cuerpo estaba totalmente quieto, pero en tan solo unos segundos de su pecho empezó a salir algo y como si fuera una cascara este se rompió, dando a ver a Tsuna en solo unos bóxers con una llama en su frente – ¡REBORN! – Dio un grito – LE CONFESARE MIS SENTIMIENTOS CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD – dijo con una gran determinación - ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? – se preguntó por unos momentos – ¡COMO SI FUERA A PERDER EL TIEMPO EN MI APARIENCIA DE ESA FORMA! – Y como la primera vez que había sido disparado empezó a correr sin importarle nada más – ¿¡DONDE ESTA!? – Dio un grito al ver una intersección, viendo todas las rutas posibles – ¡POR AHI! – señalo un punto así tomando el camino de enfrente, corriendo a toda velocidad, llego hasta un callejón sin salida – ¡CAMINO EQUIVOCADO!, NO HAY TIEMPO PARA RETROCEDER – con un salto subió aquel muro para después saltar por los tejados de las casas, cuando ya no hubo más se bajó encontrándose con la carretera, y sin que pudiera evitarlo fue golpeado por un camión (que no lo había visto), fue cayendo por un barranco sin dejar de rodar – E-ESTO… N-NO ME… D-DETENDRA – decía entre cortadamente hasta, que chocó contra una pared, se levantó de inmediato aunque un poco mareado por las vueltas – LLEGUE DE CASUALIDAD – grito al encontrarse en ese momento con dos chicas, una de ellas de cabellera anaranjada corto y la otra joven de cabellera castaña atada en una colita, las dos lo vieron con confusión en sus rostros al verlo en esas condiciones, ya que no solo se encontraba en bóxers, estaba cubierto de tierra y tenía muchos raspones en todo su cuerpo, además de que en su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual con unos complementos de hojas y ramas – ¡TU! – señalo en medio de las dos, sin saber realmente a quien se estaba refiriendo, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas – ME… – y justo antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la llama de la última voluntad había desaparecido, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre – ¡Kyoko-chan!¡Haru! y-yo ¡lo siento! – grito antes de marcharse a toda prisa por la vergüenza de lo que había pasado.

-¡Hahi! Tsuna-san estaba actuando extraño-desu – comento la joven de cabellera castaña viendo el lugar por donde se había marchado el castaño, sin importarle de haberlo visto en ropas menores.

-Haru-chan creo que Tsuna-kun quería decirnos algo – opino la joven de pelo anaranjado.

-Kyoko-chan debemos apurarnos o cerraran la pastelería que deseo enseñarte – después de la conversación que habían tenido habían decidido pasar la tarde juntas.

"_Eso fue vergonzoso y no solo Kyoko-chan me vio en ese estado ahora también Haru, de seguro en estos momentos Kyoko-chan y Haru deben pensar que soy un pervertido, y todo por culpa de Reborn" – _ eran los pensamientos de Tsuna mientras corría a su casa muy avergonzado además de un enorme sonrojo cubriendo su rostro ya que todo el mundo estaba viéndolo, se detuvo al descubrir una cosa – _"¡y lo peor es que no sé a quién iba a declararme, ahora estoy más confundido que antes!" – _si definitivamente ese no era su día.

Se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, debía ponerse su ropa, una vez listo empezó a buscar al pequeño Hitman se quejaría y aunque sabía que hacer eso sería su perdición se arriesgaría, pero no había rastros de él, realmente no había nadie en su casa - ¿A dónde habrá ido? – se preguntó, entonces vio una pequeña nota en su mesa - ¿y esto?

"_Dame-Tsuna, dirígete al parque cerca de tu casa encontré la solución a tus problemas. Firma el mejor Hitman del mundo Reborn"_

Aquello no le gusto, estaba seguro que el pequeño estaba tramando alguna cosa, suspiro no tenía opción debía ir aquel lugar sino quería tener un castigo de su espartano tutor.

.

.

.

No tenía muchas ganas de saber qué es lo que estaba planeando Reborn, lo único que podía hacer era dirigirse al sitio donde lo había citado. Se detuvo un momento al analizar bien las cosas – _si Reborn está haciendo todo esto es porque sabe que también Haru se confesó, como lo supo_ – se jalo los cabellos su vida privada ya no es tan privada que digamos. Suspiro y mientras más se iba acercando podía escuchar muchas voces, entonces fue cuando vio que todos sus amigos se encontraban efectivamente ahí.

-Yo, Tsuna – le saludo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-¡Juudaime! – vio la alegría en su guardián de la tormenta al verlo

-SAWADA – le saludo con un grito extremo mientras levantaba ambas manos.

-Hola Tsuna-kun – le sonrió, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquella sonrisa, si realmente ella era a quien quería no debería estar dudando de sus sentimientos.

-Buenas tardes Tsuna-san – aquella voz llamo su atención, la veía sonreírle, ¿Cómo podría decirle que solamente la quiere como amiga?, pero pensar en la tristeza que podía causarle no le dejaban que digiera alguna palabra ya que Haru era una amiga especial para él.

-Boss – le saludo tímidamente Chrome, se alegraba de verla bien.

-Llegas tarde dame-Tsuna – le regaño su tutor, Tsuna estaba por reclamarle pero no pudo hacerlo – esta reunión es para poder hablar de un asunto muy importante de lo que debemos tratar – todos lo miraron con curiosidad – después de que Tsuna tome el cargo del Decimo Vongola es necesario que este casado así que haremos la selección de la esposa para Tsuna – aquella declaración dejo a todos en silencio.

-¡Reborn ya te dije que no aceptare ser el Décimo! Además ¡que es lo que estas tratando de hacer! – se recuperó de la impresión.

-Silencio dame-Tsuna – lo golpeo con león convertido en un enorme mazo – como iba diciendo, las candidatas serian Kyoko y Haru – las jóvenes se miraron por un momento – y saben cuál es la mejor manera de decidir quién será la afortunada esposa del Decimo Vongola – todos lo miraron con curiosidad por lo que diría menos cierto castaño que todavía se encontraba en el suelo sin que pudieran prevenirlo de pronto un enorme cartel cayó del cielo que tenía escrito unas palabras con letras doradas – una competencia al estilo Vongola – dijo el pequeño, mostrando el cartel.

-¿Una competencia-desu? – pregunto con duda Haru.

-Suena interesante, no lo crees Haru-chan – le sonrió, la joven no le entendió en un principio pero recordó lo que habían hablado ese día.

-Kyoko-chan tiene mucha razón-desu – le sonrió, ya que sería divertido.

-Entonces está decidido – una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Hitman al escuchar las repuestas de las jóvenes.

-E-espera un momento Reborn – trato de detener aquella locura.

-Espero nos divirtamos Tsuna-kun – le interrumpió la peli naranja, así evitando que pudiera protestar, las dos jóvenes le sonreían, en que se estaba metiendo.

**Aeropuerto de Nanimori**

Las personas iban y venían, cada una a su destino, cada quien ocupado en su propio asunto, en cierto lugar del aeropuerto se encontraba vacío, todo lo contrario que la otra sala, de ahí se podían distinguir la llegada de ciertas personas, dos mujeres y siete hombres.

-Que bien por fin llegamos, el viaje me parecía sumamente eterno – se quejaba una joven de cabellera larga ondulada, de un color negro con reflejos azules.

-Nadie te obligo a venir, debiste quedarte en Italia – hablo un hombre joven de cabellos zafiro.

-Y dejar que Liú–sama viniera solo, estas muy equivocado – decidió ignorarlo y dirigió su mirada a sus otros compañeros - ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – les pregunto, con alegría.

-Lo que faltaba, no estuviste prestando atención a la estrategia del jefe – le reprocho la misma persona, mientras sus compañeros solo los veían o simplemente ignoraban su conversación.

-¡P-por supuesto que sí! – le respondió de inmediato – aunque a la mitad me dormí – susurro para sí misma, aunque sus compañeros le había escuchado, provocando que la mayoría suspirara esos dos no cambiarían.

-Idiota.

-¿¡que dijiste!? Aquí la única persona que parece un idiota ¡eres tú! – se acercó a él y aunque la diferencia de estatura era enorme lo miro con mucho rencor.

-Deseas morir antes de tiempo – le respondió de manera seria, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a ser cubierto por ciertas llamas.

-Inténtalo – lo reto la pelinegra, ya sacando su arma.

-Creo que los dos quieren desaparecer de este sitio – en medio de ellos empezó a aparecer una persona, detuvieron de inmediato su pelea, sintiendo un temor por la presencia de aquella persona.

-Ihara, ¿acaso esa es una amenaza? – pregunto una persona que apareció detrás de la persona de nombre Ihara.

-Por supuesto que no – le sonrió – sabes que solo deseo divertirme por unos momentos.

-¿Dónde está el? – le pregunta mientras que con la mirada veía todo a su alrededor, avanzando unos pasos delante de sus acompañantes.

-Quien sabe – le respondió con una sonrisa cínica – sabes que nunca dice a donde va – se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, no lo necesitamos – volteo la mirada, mirando a sus compañeros, con una sonrisa en el rostro – mi único objetivo es destruir al Decimo Vongola.

**Notas del autor **

¡Saludos!

Hace una inclinación – yo ¡Lo siento mucho por la tardanza! No fue mi intención pero ustedes saben todo el asunto de tareas, trabajos, proyectos y por supuesto ver animes llenaron todo mi tiempo y para rematarla entre en época de exámenes y con el estudio pues llevo días sin poder dormir ya parezco un zombie jejeje además de que tuve un montón de ideas para otra historia que he estado escribiendo, y la mala suerte de que mi otou-san formateara mi computadora, asi perdiendo todos mis documentos incluso creo que no me quedo como la que ya tenia escrita, ya no digo nada más porque no quiero recordar mi desgracia, y ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Díganme si, aunque creo que los personajes me están quedando un poco OCC -_-U.

por cierto donde puse esto * es porque si lo recuerdan todos los candidatos para el puesto del Decimo Vongola murieron de distintas formas sin saber quien fue realmente el culpable entonces me dijo y porque no hacer que mi misterioso personaje fuera el que provoco sus muertes y asi fue como se me ocurrio esa idea.

Me encanta leer sus opiniones, y como muestra de eso aquí devolviéndoles el mensaje:

**Mary-animeangel:** ¡por supuesto que lo continuare! En especial teniendo a unas hermosas lectoras como tú, lo siento por tu sufrimiento esa no era mi intención -_-U ¡de veras! Y si tienes toda la razón Tsuna es y seguirá siendo todo un dame. En eso tienes razón Kyoko nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Tsuna hasta que vio su fuerza y la única que siempre lo conoció y siguió a su lado fue Haru pero como podrás ver no la dejo en un lado Tsuna es tan dame que ahora está confundido por sus sentimientos. Tienes mucha razón al decir que Haru nunca odiaría a Tsuna, jejeje Tsuna ya tienes a una persona que te odia y por doble partida, pero veremos si seguirás odiándolo más adelante, gracias por tu comentario me alegra que sigas mi historia.

**Suno-Andrew:** pues para ser sincera, si, por un momento creí que te habías olvidado de la actualización del capítulo, me alegra que no lo hayas hecho y lo estuvieras esperando pacientemente y creo que mayormente será así. En serio no quería hacerte sufrir creo que a la mayoría le estoy haciendo sufrir no quise ser cruel, y pues creo que tienes razón a ser sufrir a Tsuna en tus historias, jejeje aunque no quisiera que sufra. Pues no lo sé, yo tampoco me imaginaba hacer declarar a Kyoko al mismo tiempo, pero así resulto ser, tienes razón a mí también me partió el kokoro cuando escribí la parte de Haru viéndolos que mala soy como pude hacerle eso a primavera. No te preocupes Haru no sufrirá mucho mmm o tal vez, debo pensarlo no estoy segura – que gran mentira - ¿Gokudera ama a Haru? que crees tú, ¿triángulos amorosos? Pues si tengo pensado hacerlo pero no sabrás con quienes jajaja, deberás esperar pero creo que algunas de tus dudas se habrán aclarado con este capítulo. Kyaaaa yo también te he tomado cariño. Muchas gracias por dejar tus hermosos comentarios te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

**Sayaneko-chan:** ohh me sorprendió el odio que le tienes a Tsuna, creo que se lo merece por hacer sufrir a Haru, no te preocupes habrá muchos celos jajaja y por supuesto que sufrirá, no te diré cuanto o cuando pero si sufrirá. En serio que odias a Kyoko jajaja lamentablemente no podre matarla, tiene un papel importante y tal vez la odies más adelante (más de lo que ya la odias) si una death note sería un arma fácil de acabar con alguien, ¡muchas gracias! Por aclararme mis dudas dudosas y pues no me perderé tanto tiempo como décadas, pero no aseguro que no me perderé por semanas jajaja si entiendo ese sentimiento hay historias que me encantan y parece que sus autoras se perdieron y yo quedándome con la intriga, me súper alegra que te guste mi historia y que es lo que paso con Haru pues ahora lo sabes, y la respuesta de Tsuna pues todavía está en incógnita jejejeje, a puesto que creías que la respuesta que Tsuna daría sería algo como esto – tú también me gustas Kyoko-chan – pues ¡NO!, jajajaja no va ser tan fácil ni para Kyoko, ahora habrá una competencia por su amor no te pregunto a quien apoyaras porque ya se tu respuesta, lo siento por la tardanza, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, te mando abrazos, y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Ahí terminaron sus comentarios que esta vez fueron pocos – en un esquino con aura depresiva rodeándola – pero bueno no puedo estar deprimida por aquello quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia incluso las que no dejan un review estoy muy agradecida, como podrán ver poco a poco van a pareciendo los enemigos ¿Quiénes serán ellos? ¿Qué es lo que desean del Decimo Vongola? ¿Se presentaran ante Tsuna? ¿Reborn conocerá a estos enemigos o sabrá de su existencia? ¿Cómo serán las citas de Tsuna? ¿Quién se ganara el corazón de mi querido cielo? Estas y muchas más preguntas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos, adiós y les deseo unos lindos días, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo:

**Capítulo 3**

**tra Confetteria e Pista di pattinaggio**


	4. Tra Confetteria e Pista di Pattinaggio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

Y por ultimo esta historia está dedicada para dos personas especiales para mí, además que me encantan sus historias Suno-chan y Kanade-chan, espero lo disfruten

**Capítulo 3**

**Tra Confetteria e Pista di Pattinaggio**

No podía evitar removerse en su cama, otra vez tenia aquel sueño, que lo atormentaba últimamente, aún seguía sin saber qué es lo que significaba.

"_Aceptar o no, es tu decisión Tsunayoshi–kun, eres tu quien decide tu propio camino – reconocía aquella voz era la de su abuelo, el Nono Vongola, pero por qué motivo podía oírla, ¿porque se encontraba frente a él en esos momentos?, tratando de analizar la situación, inmediatamente el escenario cambio drásticamente, ya no se encontraba en aquel jardín con su abuelo, ahora estaba en una sala, no la reconocía que ¿lugar podría ser?, no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo – Deseo proteger a mis amigos y mi familia, y si para hacerlo debo aceptar esto, yo lo aceptare y los protegeré a todos yo… ¡LA PROTEGERE! – esa era su voz, vio su reflejo en aquellas enormes ventanas frente a él, sabía que le estaba hablando a una persona, solo podía ver su reflejo pero ¿Qué estaba aceptando? ¿Quién era la persona que debía proteger?, ¿todo eso era un sueño o un producto de su imaginación? – y cuando estaba por voltear, otra vez las imágenes frente a él habían cambiado, ahora todo era oscuridad, no podía ver nada, pero sentía que no se encontraba solo – nos veremos muy pronto Decimo, y así como Vongola me arrebato lo más importante para mí, yo también te arrebatare lo que más te importa – se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz. Lo único que podía distinguir era la silueta de un joven aunque no lo viera solo su voz le daba miedo, presentía que dentro de poco conocería aquella persona"._

Abrió sus ojos así despertando de aquel sueño, todavía su habitación se encontraba a oscuras lo que significaba que faltaba para que amaneciera, ya no tenía sueño pero no podía hacer nada, miro hacia donde se encontraba una hamaca en el cual dormía su tutor, solo esperaba no hacer ningún ruido que lo despertara ya que sufriría las consecuencias de un entrenamiento nada agradable para él, se volvió a acostar por lo menos debía intentar dormir.

.

.

.

Se había quedado dormido, sintió algo frio en su frente en un principio no le tomo importancia ya que no quería despertar apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño – será mejor que abras los ojos dame–Tsuna – todo su cuerpo tembló al escuchar aquella voz, así abriendo rápidamente sus ojos encontrándose con una pistola apuntándolo – ¡Hiee! – Dio un grito cayendo de la cama – no es hora de que pierdas el tiempo – agrego con cierta amenaza provocando que el joven castaño sintiera un terrible miedo rápidamente agarro las ropas que usaría ese día para dirigirse al baño y cambiarse lo más rápido posible.

– Hoy comienza la competencia al estilo Vongola y más te vale tomar la mejor decisión – lo amenazo con león convertido en una pistola – no lo arruines – agrego con una sonrisa sádica que le prometía dolor y sufrimiento si lo hacía.

–¡HIEE! No lo arruinare – grito del susto antes de caerse por las escaleras y salir de su casa lo más rápido posible, ya un poco lejos suspiro, no estaba de acuerdo con aquella locura de las citas por la lucha de su amor, que sospechaba que solo era una diversión para Reborn, no lo negaría empezó a estar confundido desde el momento en que Reborn le había disparado, se preguntaba a quien se hubiera confesado si Haru y Kyoko no hubieran estado juntas, agito rápidamente la cabeza, él estaba enamorado de la dulce y tierna Kyoko así que a quien se iba a confesar era ella ¿o no? Volvió agitar su cabeza, nada podría arruinar ese día, disfrutaría su tiempo con ella ya que lo pasarían toda la tarde juntos.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que su emoción no era la misma de antes, como las primeras veces que siempre estaba con ella, dentro de el creía que debería estar nervioso por verla en esos momentos después de su confesión, pero no había aquel sentimiento es más se encontraba de lo más normal, volvió agitar la cabeza por tercera vez en lo que llevaba del día, de seguro sus nerviosos estaban jugando con el haciéndole ver cosas que no son, se propuso disfrutar de aquel día con la persona que le gustaba.

Llego más antes de lo que había creído, si gracias a Reborn había llegado cuatro horas antes de la cita, empezó a ver a su alrededor buscando con que entretener mientras esperaba esas horas, por lo menos se sintió aliviado de no llegar tarde, pero a causa de esto los nerviosos empezaron a invadirlo ¿Qué es lo que harían? o ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer en una cita? Solo esperaba no arruinarlo. Se sentó en una de las bancas esperando, dirigiendo su mira hacia el cielo fue cuando los acontecimientos de ayer inundaron su mente.

"–_E–espera un momento Reborn – trato de detener aquella locura ya que solo a Reborn se le ocurrían esa clase de competencias._

–_Espero nos divirtamos Tsuna–kun – le interrumpió la peli naranja, así evitando que pudiera protestar, vio a las dos jóvenes las cuales le sonreían, en que se estaba metiendo._

–_Está decidido, la competencia tendrá una duración de una semana Haru y Kyoko intercalaran los días para poder salir con dame–Tsuna, en total cada una tendrá tres citas – las dos jóvenes escuchaban atentamente lo que decía el pequeño – el séptimo día será cuando Tsuna deberá dar su respuesta._

–_ESTO SERA UNA COMPETENCIA EXTREMA – aunque si lo pensaba mejor su hermanita estaba involucrada, no es que no confiara en Sawada ya que sabía que era una gran persona pero debería vigilar que nada le sucediera a Kyoko, lo más importante para él era velar por la felicidad de su hermana._

–_Jajaja parece muy interesante ¿no lo crees Tsuna? – opino un azabache mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Tsuna el cual no sabía que pensar de todo aquello._

–_De que hablas friki del béisbol – le reclamo un peli plateado – no te das cuenta de que esto solo será un problema para Juudaime, en especial si sale con la mujer estúpida – agrego sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho._

–_Gokudera–san, Haru no es una mujer idiota – se quejó Haru, mirándolo con enojo que respondió el peli plateado, así teniendo una guerra de miradas._

–_Pareciera como si estuvieras celoso Gokudera – comento Yamamoto, lo que provoco que ambos jóvenes se sonrojan de inmediato, Gokudera desvió la mirada dejando de prestar atención a la joven castaña para dirigirse hacia él y sujetar su camisa mientras lo sacudía._

– _¡De que rayos están hablando! – le gritaba con un enorme sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para Tsuna que recordó lo que había pasado el día de la fiesta, una pequeña molestia se instaló en su pecho dirigió su mirada así la joven castaña dándose cuenta de que ella también tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¡deja de inventar cosas, friki del béisbol! – el peli plateado lo seguía zarandeándolo mientras el azabache solo le sonreía. _

–_Haru–chan, ¿no crees que Yamamoto–kun y Gokudera–kun son buenos amigos? – le comento Kyoko a Haru con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que hizo que olvidara el anterior comentario._

–_Kyoko–chan tiene razón, ellos se llevan muy bien–desu~ – también opino la joven castaña lo que provoco que una venita apareciera en la cien de Gokudera._

–_C–chicos yo – antes de formular su oración fue inevitablemente interrumpido._

–_Mucha suerte Boss – la voz tímida de Chrome fue la que lo había interrumpido pudiendo evitar que se opusiera a todo ese plan._

–_Las citas comenzaran mañana – dijo Reborn antes de desaparecer dejándolos solos."_

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar su nombre – Tsuna–kun – al voltear el rostro pudo ver como su amiga se encontraba a su lado mirándolo con ternura – lo siento, no quise llegar tarde – se disculpó una vez estuvo a su lado.

–N–no te preocupes Kyoko–chan, acabo de llegar – le respondió con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida, Tsuna no podía creer que estuvo tanto tiempo perdido en sus recuerdos pero tampoco solo pensaba en aquello sino también en ese sueño, suspiro debía dejar de preocuparse, dirigió su mirada castaña hacia la joven y fue cuando empezó a ver como la joven iba vestida, tenía puesto un elegante vestido de un color beige, este le llegaba hasta las rodillas las puntas tenían hermosos bordados, la parte superior del vestido estaba sujetado por dos tiras, traía puesto una chompa de color azul marino, su cabello era sujetado unos broches en forma de corazón los cuales eran del mismo color que su chompa.

Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía tan hermosa, rápidamente volteo el rostro para evitar que lo viera – ¿a–a dónde quieres ir Kyoko–chan? – le pregunto con cierto temor.

La peli naranja coloco un dedo en sus labios mientras pensaba a donde podrían ir, una sonrisa adorno su rostro – no lo sé, cualquier lugar que elijas Tsuna–kun está bien.

Se sorprendió ante tal respuesta ya que el realmente no tenía nada planeado, _‹‹ ¿¡Qué es lo que se hace en una cita!?›› _Se preguntaba, realmente era todo un dame incluso en estos asuntos, empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, que es lo que podrían hacer, fue entonces cuando lo recordó, mientras estaba esperando una señorita le había entregado un folleto, lo saco de su bolsillo este lugar es perfecto, _‹‹estoy seguro que le gustara a Kyoko–chan›› _– que tal si vamos a esta cafetería – le propuso mientras le mostraba aquel folleto, esperando haber acertado.

–Es una gran idea Tsuna–kun – le sonrió, Tsuna solo pudo suspirar al estar aliviado por haber acertado.

Fue así que se dirigieron aquel lugar que aparentemente no quedaba tan lejos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miro aquel basto cielo, todo era distinto en ese sitio, era la primera vez que se sentía tranquilo, dejo de pensar en todos aquellos asuntos que lo atormentaban cada día, el viento movía sus cabellos negros por primera vez en su vida había deseado ser una persona normal, tener una vida como cualquier persona pero aquello no sucedería, jamás podría suceder eso, su mirada cambio repentinamente ahora mostrando una mirada fría, primero vería cuales serían los planes de aquella persona, deseaba saber cómo es que llevaría a cabo sus órdenes y con el resultado ya sabría cuáles serían sus siguientes planes.

Camino por varios minutos, nunca lo admitiría, pero la verdad era que se había perdido ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?, no tenía más opción que preguntarle a alguna persona era la única solución que encontraba ya que no llamaría a esa persona, no quería darle más motivos por el que se burlara de él, vio a su alrededor y no había ni una mísera persona cerca, su suerte era cada vez peor, entonces fue cuando algo capto su atención – ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? – se preguntó, por simple curiosidad se fue acercando.

Ya solo le faltaban pocos centímetros para poder alcanzarlo, se estiro un poco, tan cercanía provoco que el pequeño minino se alejara más de su alcance – no te alejes señor gato, Haru no te hará nada – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a el – Haru solo quiere ayudarte – poco a poco y fue cuando lo atrapo, el felino empezó a ronronear en sus brazos, era el momento de bajar pero lo que no espero era escuchar aquel ruido, la rama donde se encontraba empezaba a quebrarse, estaba en problemas – _‹‹si Haru se mueve despacio puede que lo logre››_ – pensó pero tan solo un pequeño movimiento provoco que la rama se rompiera, por instinto sujeto al pequeño felino para evitar que se lastimara por la caída.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pasaron unos segundos y no sintió nada, no había dolor es más sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien la sostenía, lentamente empezó abrir los ojos encontrándose con una mirada celeste mirándola atentamente, se sonrojo.

–Es muy peligroso que una chica suba a los árboles en especial si sabe que podría caerse – comento el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa, quien la sostenía al estilo princesa – tuviste suerte de que pasara por este sitio – agrego mirando por el árbol por el cual había caído.

–G–gracias – fue la única palabra que pudo articular – d–disculpa, pero podrías bajar a Haru – agrego con nerviosismo ante la penetrante mirada celeste.

El joven la bajo con cuidado fue cuando pudo ver mucho mejor a la joven frente a él, debía admitir que era hermosa pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención aunque no sabía que era exactamente – _‹‹ella podrá ayudarme a encontrar el camino››_ – pensó.

Haru miro al pequeño gatito que tenía entre sus brazos, estaba feliz de que no se había hecho daño, debería darle la gracias aquella persona pero por algún motivo no podía evitar sentirse incomoda lo miro unos segundos percatándose que el joven la miraba atentamente, se sonrojo – _‹‹Haru se está poniendo nerviosa››_ etto mucha gracias por salvar a Haru – hizo una reverencia dándole una sonrisa y lista para marcharse pero fue detenida, ya que su brazo fue sujetado por el joven pelinegro.

–Espera – aun no sabía el motivo por el que la había detenido – yo – pero el ver su sonrisa algo dentro de él lo inquieto.

Haru solo lo veía, esperando saber por qué motivo la había detenido – Haru – volteo al escuchar su nombre viendo a dos personas que empezaban acercarse.

–Gokudera–san, Yamamoto–san – los saludo con una sonrisa, realmente se sentía aliviada de encontrarse con ellos.

– ¿Con quién charlabas Haru? – le pregunto el azabache, la joven se había olvidado de su acompañante entonces volteo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

– ¡Hahi! ¡Ya no está! – dijo sorprendida al no verlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lugar realmente era hermoso, habían muchas personas en el lugar, Tsunayoshi esperaba que hubiera un lugar vacío, vio a su alrededor era el lugar parecía muy elegante, el cual se dividía por dos parte, el primero era igual que cualquier cafetería con mesas y sillas pero la segunda parte estaba compuesto por sillones y estantes de libros que podías leer además de que estos se encontraban cerca de la ventana lo cual le daba un mejor ambiente además de la música que era romántica, el lugar era ideal para una cita.

Decidieron ocupar la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, una vez que los llevaron a su mesa, en un principio fueron charlando cosas de la escuela, se reían pero después de aquello el silencio empezó a gobernar, Kyoko vio el exterior, viendo como las personas pasaban, pensaba si aquellas personas los verían como una pareja en su cita se sonrojo al pensar en aquello, vio a su alrededor y vio que no eran los únicos ya que habían muchas parejas muy contentas charlando y sujetándose sus manos, ella deseaba estar así con Tsuna muy pronto, estaba decidida se volvería a confesar de nuevo, solo esperaría el momento adecuado.

Tsuna no sabía que hacer además de solo mirar sus manos, aquel silencio le molestaba, más que nervioso lo hacían sentir incomodo – _‹‹ ¿Qué es lo que podría decir? ¿Qué es lo que se hace en una cita?›› – _eran los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza – Hao – los dos jóvenes voltearon el rostro para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con un pequeño el cual vestía el uniforme del establecimiento.

– ¡Reborn! – grito sorprendido el castaño al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que pasaría algo así – ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto, lo cual fue respondido con un golpe de un martillo en la cabeza.

–Te equivocas, no soy sé quién es ese tal Reborn del que habla, seré el mesero que los atenderá – respondió ignorando la pregunta de Tsuna, para después entregarles el menú – ¿Cuál será su orden?

–En serio, por un momento creí que eras un pequeño, me disculpo señor mesero – se disculpó la peli naranja para después ver el menú que les había entregado, sorprendiendo al joven castaño – _‹‹Kyoko–chan es tan fácil de engañar›› – _pensó Tsuna con una gota que resbalaba por su cien – creo que pediré el postre especial – le pidió con amabilidad mientras le entregaba el menú – ¿Qué es lo que pedirás Tsuna–kun? – le pregunto.

El castaño había estado tan distraído tratando de entender el motivo por el cual su tutor se encontraba ahí que se había olvidado de ver el menú, para después sujetarlo y ver por unos segundos sin saber realmente que pedir – creo que pediré lo mismo – fue respuesta, por el cual recibió una patada en el rostro por Reborn.

–No pidas lo mismo, toma tus propias decisiones – lo amenazo.

Tembló por la amenaza – e–entonces yo solo quiero un té helado – hablo, lo que provoco que el empleado sonriera para después marcharse por sus órdenes – _‹‹Reborn es tan agresivo››_

Solo esperaron unos segundos antes de que trajeran sus pedidos, después de aquello el ambiente había mejorada, empezaron a charlar de muchas más cosas aunque debía pensar bien en que es lo que diría pero eso no importaba, si parecía que el día sería mejor de lo que había creído, volteo el rostro viendo el exterior aunque solo fueron unos segundos, se levantó de bruscamente para salir afuera siendo seguido por la joven.

Una vez afuera miro ambos lados buscando – ¿sucede alguna cosa Tsuna–san? – se desconcentro al escuchar aquella pregunta.

–Lo siento Kyoko–chan, no sucede ninguna cosa – se disculpó – será mejor que regresemos – agrego son una sonrisa nerviosa, la peli naranja asintió, Tsuna volteo una vez más tratando de encontrar alguna cosa – _‹‹creo que solo fue mi imaginación›› ‹‹no es posible que Haru esté en una cita con Gokudera–kun›› – _trataba de convencerse, para después entrar al establecimiento.

Reborn había observado todo, en especial la reacción que había tenido su alumno – _‹‹que es lo que harás Tsuna››_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Haru no te dirá nada–desu~ – le respondió por cuarta vez a la pregunta del peli plateado.

– ¡Que no entiendes mujer! Es sumamente necesario que sepa a donde iras con Juudaime – declaro Gokudera con enojo.

–Y por qué motivo Gokudera–san desea saber eso–desu~ – le reprocho.

– ¿¡PORQUE!?... Porque… la seguridad de Juudaime es mi prioridad – los dos jóvenes seguían discutiendo, mientras Yamamoto solo los veía, él tenía la ligera sospecha del porque el peli plateado deseaba saber dónde irían Haru y Tsuna al día siguiente, pero tenía varias hipótesis y no sabía cuál era seria la correcta, ya lo sabría con el tiempo lo mejor sería detener aquella discusión y su oportunidad llego cuando una joven le entrego un folleto que indicaba la inauguración de una cafetería con la promoción de su postre especial solo por ese día.

–Chicos que les parece ir a este sitio – les propuso, ambos jóvenes detuvieron su pelea para verlo cada uno con una distinta reacción.

– ¡Haru desea probar ese nuevo postre! – comento mientras sujetaba el folleto con estrellas en sus ojos.

–No tengo ningún interés de ir a ese sitio – gruño Gokudera, mirando con indiferencia aquel folleto.

–Entonces, solo iremos Haru y yo – propuso el azabache con una sonrisa, mientras la joven asentía en afirmación y al peli plateado le salía una venita en la cien.

– ¡Cambie de opinión! Será mejor que vea que la mujer estúpida no haga ningún desastre – declaro Gokudera, provocando que Yamamoto se riera fuerte provocando que se sonrojara – y ¡de que rayos te ríes friki del béisbol! – le grito.

–Eres muy gracioso Gokudera – fue lo único que dijo provocando más el enojo del peli plateado – entonces está decidido vamos.

Mientras Haru y Yamamoto caminaban y charlaban tranquilamente detrás de él, se preguntaba el motivo de su molestia últimamente solo le ocurría eso después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta de su querido Juudaime, si la única culpable de su malestar era la castaña, al voltear por una esquina vio el lugar donde debían ir, chasqueo la lengua odiaba los dulces pero al ver quien se encontraba ahí se detuvo de inmediato por la sorpresa provocando que Haru se chocara con su espalda – ¿Gokudera–san porque te detuviste? – le pregunto una vez estuvo a su lado, al no obtener ninguna respuesta, vio que se encontraba mirando cierto punto y cuando estuvo por ver que es lo que miraba, Gokudera sujeto su mano para dar media vuelta e irse de ese sitio, ignorando las protestas de la joven.

Yamamoto no entendía bien las acciones de su amigo y al ver la cafetería pudo entender por qué se había llevado a Haru de esa manera, él hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en el lugar de su amigo, vio cómo su amigo castaño salió de la cafetería buscando con la mirada algo o mejor dicho alguien sin percatarse de su presencia, al verlo de nuevo ingresar decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a sus amigos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Tsuna–kun estás seguro de que no ocurre nada? – le pregunto por segunda vez desde que volvieron a su mesa.

–No es nada Kyoko–chan – le respondió un poco apenado por haberse salido de esa manera, la peli naranja solo lo miro por unos segundos creyendo en sus palabras. Se sentía aliviado de que le haya creído, lo mejor era que dejara de pensar en aquello y disfrutara su cita con la peli naranja – y ¿A dónde te gustaría ir Kyoko–chan? – pregunto, ya que no podían estar lo que restaba de la tarde en ese lugar.

–No te gustaría ver una película Tsuna–kun – propuso con una pequeña sonrisa – recordé que hay una película que deseaba ver hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Una película? Si no era una mala idea porque no se le pudo ocurrir aquello – por supuesto – pero antes de que pudieran siquiera salir de la cafetería la presencia de una persona se hizo presente, dejándolos un poco sorprendidos.

–O–onii–san / onii–chan – dijeron ambos al ver al joven albino parados frente a ellos.

– ¡KYOKO! ¡SAWADA! QUE EXTREMA COINCIDENCIA ENCONTRARLOS AQUÍ – les saludo efusivamente.

–Onii–san ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – le pregunto Tsuna.

–Oh el maestro Pao–Pao me cito para una extrema sesión de entrenamiento, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado – miro por todos lados buscando a su maestro.

– ‹‹ _¡Reborn!›› _– lo busco con la mirada sin ningún éxito de encontrarlo, sabía que todo había sido su obra para interrumpir su cita con Kyoko, pero ¿Qué motivo tenia para hacerlo?

Se escucha el sonido de un teléfono el cual provenía del pantalón de Ryohei, lo que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje – el maestro Pao–Pao no vendrá – se deprimió un poco por aquello pero recupero su habitual entusiasmo, trataba de pensar que es lo que hacía su hermana con el joven castaño, fue cunado recordó todo aquello de las citas, era cierto ahora que lo recordaba su plan inicial era seguirlos y ver qué es lo que hacían pero se había distraído con su entrenamiento y después con su encuentro fallido con el maestro Pao–Pao – ¿Qué es lo que harás Kyoko?

–Tsuna–kun y yo teníamos planeado ir a ver una película – le respondió la joven – ¿no quieres acompañarnos onii–chan? – oh era una gran idea así podía vigilarlos.

–ES UNA IDEA EXTREMA.

Y fue así que los tres se dirigieron al cine, todos con distintos sentimientos, pero con la llegada del alvino, Tsunayoshi no podía decir que se hubiera arruinado su cita ya que le agradaba pasar tiempo con él, pero le hubiera gustado estar a solas con Kyoko y disfrutar de la película, aunque con la intervención de Ryohei el ambiente había mejorado un poco y ya no se sentía tan incómodo tratando de pensar en que es lo que debería hacer o no en la presencia de la peli naranja, pero a los pocos minutos de haber empezado la película los sacaron del cine por los gritos extremos que daba Ryohei al ser una película demasiado extrema según su opinión, prohibiendo su entrada por un tiempo al cine y fue ahí que termino su primera cita, cada uno dirigiéndose a su respectivamente a su casa, en el camino Tsuna no sabía si había tenido un avance en su relación con Kyoko o no, debería esforzarse más en sus próximas citas no quería decepcionarla por estar con una persona como él.

–Tal vez debería ir a la casa de Haru para cancelar nuestra cita de mañana – detuvo su caminar ante esta magnífica idea y con esa decisión se dirigió a la casa de los Miura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo había logrado después de haber caminado por mucho tiempo había encontrado un hotel donde podría quedarse – no creí que llegarías por tu cuenta – escucho aquella voz irritante, dándose cuenta de que esa persona se encontraba a su lado el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Dónde están Liú y los demás? – le pegunto ignorando su anterior comentario.

Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro – ¿estas preocupado por ellos? – pregunto con sarcasmo, pero ver aquel rostro sin ningún sentimiento en él, le quitaron las ganas de seguir molestándolo ya encontraría otra manera – lo más probable es que estén buscando el sitio indicado para llevar a cabo sus planes, ¿estás seguro de dejarle todo a ellos?, aun no confió en la fuerza de Liú – le hablo seriamente.

–Si no pueden llevar acabo lo que le encomendé, no me sirven en lo más mínimo – le respondió el azabache mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo de aquel hotel.

Él sabía que aunque el azabache digiera esas palabras, el realmente se preocupaba por aquel grupo aunque no lo demostrara – me dirás como llegaste, habitualmente siempre te pierdes y los gemelos o yo somos los que vamos en tu búsqueda – decidió cambiar de tema, mientras se reía entre dientes recordando muchos eventos anteriores en los que los otros y él lo buscaban, el otro detuvo sus pasos y lo miro con una mirada asesina, era ese el motivo por que no deseaba pedirle ayuda a ese sujeto, hubiera preferido mil veces que de Kuan Yin lo hubiera acompañado pero le había encomendado otra misión, aun no entendía el motivo por el cual no había acabado con su vida aun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de aquella retirada estratégica por parte del peli plateado donde había dado la excusa de que no le apetecían comer dulces (lo que era cierto) Yamamoto los invito a ir al restaurante de su padre, Haru con un poco de decepción acepto, estaba decidida a ir a ese sitio tal vez lo haría el siguiente día. Era la primera vez que Haru pasaba tanto tiempo con Yamamoto y Gokudera sin que Tsunayoshi estuviera ahí, le agradaba la compañía de ambos esperaba que su amistad crecía mas, aunque debía admitir que sus constantes peleas con Gokudera era lo que más le alegraban, ella sabía que aunque no lo digiera, él la apoyaba o eso le dio a entender el día que la consoló.

Cuando era tiempo de ir a su casa se sorprendió que Gokudera se ofreciera a llevarla, pero ella no tenía planeado ir aun a su casa ya que primero debía pasar por un sitio.

–Gokudera–san no es necesario que acompañes a Haru a casa de Tsuna–san – dijo la joven castaña – además Haru solo dejara esta carta y se ira–desu~ – agrego.

–Tsk, te acompañare a casa de Juudaime, él no me perdonaría que te dejara caminar solo tan tarde – declaro el peli plateado.

Fue así que caminaron juntos hasta la residencia Sawada, el silencio fue quien gobernó todo el camino, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Haru estaba emocionada por su cita de mañana no sabía si podía dormir ese día, como le había dicho a Kyoko ella lucharía y estaba segura que la peli naranja también lo haría. Gokudera pensaba en esos sentimientos que empezaban a molestarlo además de también tener curiosidad por saber que es lo había en la carta que sostenía la castaña, odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Una vez llegaron Haru corrió a la puerta para después sujetar una carta y ponerlo por el buzón, aunque los nervios la invadían estaba contenta – no le entregaras personalmente esa carta a Juudaime – lo voz de Gokudera le distrajo.

–A Haru le gustaría pero sabe que Tsuna–san debe estar con Kyoko–chan en estos momentos – dijo Haru con tranquilidad, lo cual sorprendió al peli plateado por el hecho de estar tan tranquila sabiendo que Tsunayoshi se encontraba con Kyoko, debía admitirlo ella era fuerte a su manera – Haru termino lo que debía hacer, es momento de ir a casa–desu~ – dijo con alegría mientras corría al lado de Gokudera – ¿Gokudera–san acompañara a Haru?

Empezó a caminar dejando atrás a la castaña, se detuvo unos segundos para verla – porque te quedas parada mujer, camina o me arrepentiré de acompañarte – le gruño con un sonrojo en su rostro, Haru sonrió ante eso y corrió lo más rápido para ir a su lado así retomando el camino a su casa sin percatarse de la mirada de cierta persona hacia ellos.

**Al día siguiente…**

Como todas las mañanas desde la llegada de Reborn fue levantado de la forma más espartana que solo él sabe hacer, el hecho de haberse quedado sin desayuno ya no le sorprendía pero por alguna razón, no le tomo importancia aquello, su mente estaba en otro lado – _‹‹_ _hoy es la cita con Haru, yo realmente no tengo ánimos de ir ››_ – eran sus pensamientos, pero una patada en su silla provoco que se cayera de esta, vio a su tutor con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostro.

–Deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias dame–Tsuna – fue lo único que le dijo antes de marcharse de aquel sitio.

Era cierto lo mejor era no pensar en aquello, Haru no se merecía eso lo mejor sería decirle toda la verdad ya que el día de ayer no pudo decirle nada al no encontrarla en su casa para cancelar su cita de ese día ahora solo debía rechazarla antes de que se haga más ilusiones, él no quería realmente dañarla, la quería mucho para hacerle ese daño, con esa decisión se alisto para ir a su cita con la joven castaña.

El día de ayer Haru había dejado una nota en su casa indicándole donde se encontrarían ese día y la hora, se estaba rompiendo el cráneo tratando de saber que palabras usaría para rechazarla sin provocarle ningún daño, parecía que era más difícil de lo que creía, él lo único que deseaba era estar con Kyoko, ya que ella es la única persona que realmente le gusta.

–Tsuna–san – escucho su nombre y al voltear se encontró con la joven castaña, al verla con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, se empezaba arrepentir de lo que pensaba hacer.

–Haru – cerro los ojos a la vez que apretaba los puños – _‹‹es el momento o no tendré el valor para decírselo después›› _Haru yo…– se detuvo al sentir un cálido toque en su mano rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver que Haru sostenía su mano sorprendiéndolo.

–Así Tsuna–san no se perderá – hablo con tranquilidad sin verlo directamente ya que en esos momentos se encontraba sonrojada había tenido que prepararse mentalmente para poder hacer aquello y sabía que si lo veía en esos momentos su valor se iría.

– ¿Perderme? – Pregunto con duda – ¿A dónde iremos? – le pregunto con cierto temor a saber qué es lo que ella había planeado, esperaba que no fuera nada extraño.

–Es un secreto–desu~ – le respondió con alegría – Haru espera que el lugar le guste a Tsuna–san – y sin esperar ninguna respuesta empezó a llevarlo. Caminaron por varios minutos, y Tsuna aún no sabía a qué lugar seria donde lo llevaría, el realmente no tenía muchos ánimos sobre aquella cita y lo peor era que lo había interrumpido cuando se había armado de valor y decirle lo que realmente sentía, y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo.

–‹‹_se lo diré, más tarde›› _– fue lo único que pensó mientras seguía siendo arrastrado, al llegar al lugar se sorprendió nunca creyó que existiera uno en Namimori, realmente estaba muy sorprendido – este lugar es…

– ¡Una pista de patinaje–desu~! – Soltó su mano para poder verlo, mientras extendía sus manos al mostrar el sitio – en este lugar será nuestra primera cita–desu~ – para después entrar al sitio, Tsuna al verlo por dentro lo dejo más impresionado verdaderamente era un lugar fantástico – aquí tienes Tsuna–san – le entrego unos patines dejándolo un poco confundido.

–‹‹ _¿¡cuándo fue por ellos!?›› _Haru para que son estos – se golpeó mentalmente, como pudo haber preguntado aquello, él sabía muy bien para que servían esos patines – bueno lo que quiero decir es que – trato de explicarse – yo… yo no sé patinar – confeso con desanimo.

– ¡Hahi! ¿¡Tsuna–san no sabe patinar!? – Se sorprendió para después sonreírle – no te preocupes Tsuna–san, Haru quiere ayudarte – dijo con decisión – Haru te enseñara.

Suspiro, hace unos minutos ella le había dicho que lo esperaría dentro de la pista mientras el terminaba de ponerse los patines para poder enseñarle, lo hizo sin muchas ganas, caminaba o más lento posible para no caerse y eso que todavía no se encontraba dentro de aquella pista le llamo la atención que las personas se encontraran parados, como si estuvieran observando algo con mucha atención, la curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba provoco que se acercara a la pista encontrándose con aquella imagen, debía admitirlo estaba impresionado que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, ¿siempre había así de hermosa? . La elegancia con la que patinaba era algo que lo hipnotizaba evitando que pudiera dejar de verla, sin pensarlo mucho se fue acercando poco a poco entrando en la pista pero una vez que coloco un pie en la pista se resbalo cayendo al suelo, provocando que todo el mundo lo viera mientras trataban de no reírse sin éxito de lograrlo e incluso Haru se detuvo de lo que hacía para ir donde el, Tsuna estaba realmente avergonzado como era posible que se haya olvidado que no sabía patinar y haber entrado a la pista.

– ¿Tsuna–san te encuentras bien? – levanto la vista encontrándose con aquellos ojos cafés mirándolo con preocupación, eso no podía estar pasando, ahora todo el mundo se reía de el – vamos Tsuna–san dame tu mano para empezar tus clases – el hizo caso a sus indicaciones, no podía hacer nada más que esforzarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡SUELTAME! – le volvió a gritar, tratando de zafarse del agarre del moreno – no puedo dejar que esas personas sigan burlándose de Juudaime, esos malditos bastardos deberían morirse es que no entiendes estúpido friki del béisbol – seguía quejándose el peli plateado.

Maa, Maa tranquilízate Gokudera – trataba de calmarlo, el peli plateado lo fulmino con la mirada por verlo tan relajado ante la anterior escena – se cómo te sientes pero si hacemos alguna cosa, Tsuna se dará cuenta de que lo seguimos a su cita – iba a replicar pero el ver su rostro tan serio supo que él también estaba conteniéndose de ir con esas personas, chasqueo la lengua ya más tranquilo lo que provoco de Yamamoto lo soltara, cruzo los brazos no lo diría en voz alta pero sabía que él tenía razón esos momentos.

Se estarán preguntando qué es lo que habrá pasado para que Gokudera este de esa forma pues retrocedamos unos minutos atrás. Gokudera con la idea de seguir a su cita de su Juudaime lo fue siguiendo desde que salió de su casa para su mala suerte se encontró con Yamamoto en el camino quien decidió acompañarlo para muy fastidio de peli plateado, así ambos jóvenes fueron siguiendo a los dos castaños.

Se mantenían a cierta distancia para no ser descubiertos pero la suficientes como para no perderlos de vista, así Yamamoto decidió hacerle una pregunta a Gokudera – ¿Gokudera por no seguiste ayer a Tsuna en su cita con Kyoko y hoy si? – esa era la pregunta que más curiosidad le daba.

–P–porque… porque la hermana del cabeza de césped no haría cosas que molestarían a Juudaime – respondió mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más – y estoy seguro que aquella mujer hará alguna cosa que moleste a Juudaime – agrego, Yamamoto no entendía muy bien a lo que trataba de decir su amigo, él sabía que Haru era una chica algo extrovertida pero lo que ella más quería era hacer feliz a Tsuna así que no creía que hiciera algo que lo molestara, por el momento dejaría de pensar en aquello y seguiría a su amigo ya que siempre se divertía con él.

Una vez llegaron al sitio ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de ver aquel fantástico lugar, ya nunca imaginaron que existiera ese sitio en Namimori pero parecía que aquella pequeña ciudad tenía muchas más sorpresas de las que imaginaban, no perdieron más el tiempo y se adentraron al lugar, pudieron ver que había muchas personas, empezaron a buscar a su amigo castaño, así que subieron a los pisos de arriba donde tendría una mejor vista, fue así que ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pista y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Haru en la pista, no lo negarían lo hacía bastante bien, Yamamoto se alegró de haberlo encontrado tan rápido, pero lo que los jóvenes no esperaron fue ver a Tsuna entrar a la pista para después caerlo lo que provoco que todo el mundo se detuviera de sus actividades y lo viera para después empezar a reírse.

–Viste eso – escucharon una voz a su lado – ese chico es tan torpe – agrego sin parar de reír.

–Jajaja, ¡espera! Pero si es Dame–Tsuna – comento su acompañante.

–Tienes razón, pero me pregunto qué es lo que hará esa hermosa chica con un perdedor como el – se preguntó el joven de cabellos caoba.

–No lo sé, pero no crees que deberíamos mostrarle que con nosotros se divertirá más – hablo el otro chico para después estallar en risas hasta que sintieron un aura demasiado peligrosa así volteando su mirada encontrándose con un furioso peli plateado el cual sostenía unas dinamitas en sus manos, sudaron frio y sin esperar mucho empezaron a huir, Gokudera estaba dispuesto a seguirlos para darles su merecido por insultar a su Juudaime si Yamamoto no lo hubiera detenido antes, así llegamos a la escena de antes.

Les molestaba como todas las personas del lugar aún seguían burlándose de Tsunayoshi, ya que ellos no conocían al castaño, por el momento solo observarían pero si veían que alguien tratara de interrumpir la cita de su amigo ellos intervendrían de inmediato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se detuvieron una vez estuvieron seguros que aquella persona no los seguía – ese sujeta está loco – hablo con la respiración agitada a su acompañante.

– ¡Cómo es posible que tenga dinamitas! ¡Pudo matarnos! – Argumento el otro chico aun con miedo de que los encontrara – ese sujeto es peligroso, debemos alejarnos de él.

–Tienes razón, pero antes de que nos encontramos con ese sujeto ¿de que es lo que estábamos hablando? – le pregunto.

El otro lo pensó por unos segundos antes de recordarlo – estábamos planeando avergonzar a dame–Tsuna para que esa chica lo deje.

– ¡Cierto! – listo para marcharse pero sin siquiera dar un paso cayó al suelo asustando a su acompañante.

–Oye Shino que te pasa – se acercó a su amigo preocupado encontrándose que se encontraba dormido, eso lo confundió y fue cuando noto que tenía algo en el cuello, al sacarlo era una tranquilizante – pero que…– y antes de decir algo más el también cayo dormido encima de su amigo.

Del suelo apareció una pequeña compuerta de donde salió un pequeño con patillas – no dejare que interrumpan la cita de mi dame–alumno – debajo de los chicos apareció una compuerta mayor de donde cayeron ambos sin saber a donde los llevarían exactamente, el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa saco una escopeta entre sus ropas mirando a su alrededor – van dos, solo faltan 108 personas más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Debía admitir que lo estaba logrando y eso era sorprendente, el hecho de estar patinando no había sido una mala idea pero el hecho de que Haru sostuviera sus dos manos mientras lo ayudaba para evitar que se cayera era un poco vergonzoso en especial escuchar las risas de las personas y algunos comentarios – _‹‹deseo irme›› _– era lo que realmente deseaba en esos momentos pero no decía ninguna palabra al ver a la joven frente a él con una sonrisa en el rostro por el hecho de serle de ayuda – _‹‹¿la sonrisa de Haru siempre fue así de cálida?›› _– se preguntó así mismo, nunca antes lo había notado ya que sus pensamientos siempre eran hacia Kyoko, pero gracias a estas citas (cortesía de Reborn) era la primera vez que notaba más a la joven castaña.

No sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero cada vez veía menos personas por la pista, no creía que fuera que ya era tarde ya que con Haru habían descansado y al ver la hora era todavía temprano, eso era extraño, aunque en cierta forma era mejor para él así nadie podría seguir burlándose, se dio cuenta de que Haru le soltó una mano, se asustó en un principio pensando que se caería en cualquier momento pero no sucedió aquello ¡estaba patinando! – Haru lo estoy haciendo – dijo con alegría mirándola con una sonrisa.

– ¡Por supuesto–desu~! Ya que Tsuna–san es increíble – le respondió ella para después soltarle completamente y patinar a su lado.

–Gracias Haru – escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de Tsunayoshi le alegraron, estaba feliz de que el castaño se estuviera divirtiendo. Tsuna por fin pudo ver a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ya no había nadie ahí – _‹‹ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?›› _– sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando volvió a sentir que Haru volvía a agarrar sus manos para estaba vez empezar a dar muchas vueltas – E–espera Haru – el castaño se empezó asustarse ya que todavía no estaba preparado para hacer aquello, decidió olvidar su preocupación para poder divertirse.

La risa de ambos jóvenes se escuchaba por todo el lugar – Tsuna–san atrapa a Haru – se alejaba de él, Tsuna con un poco de inseguridad empezó a patinar para seguirla, cada vez que se acercaba ella se alejaba, no podría atraparla así que con más confianza decidió acelerar pero Haru era más rápida, eso no le importo así que puso todo de sí para seguirla y sin evitarlo se cayó mientras se reía, Haru se preocupó y se acercó para ayudarlo lo que no pensó fue que el castaño agarrara su mano.

–Te atrape – dijo con una sonrisa.

–Mou~ eso es trampa Tsuna–san – se quejó mientras hacia un puchero, para después hacerle cosquillas al castaño así liberándose del agarre – Tsuna–san esta vez atrapa a Haru sin trampas.

Tsuna se puso de pie, debía intentarlo así que empezó a patinar, con cada intento siempre estaba por agarrarla, no se rendiría – _‹‹te atrapare›› _– fueron sus pensamientos justo en el momento en que la sujeto su mano pero siendo Tsuna de quien hablamos tropezó con su pie lo que provoco que ambos cayeran, Tsuna encima de Haru, se levantó un poco adolorido y miro que debajo de él se encontraba su amiga, estaban en una pose comprometedora.

Haru empezó a reír – Tsuna–san atrapo a Haru – Tsuna también empezó a reírse por lo que dijo, se había divertido como nunca, una vez calmados se dieron cuanta en la pose que estaban así sonrojándose, un pequeño pensamiento invadió su mente y se fue acercando poco a poco, Haru se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Tsuna así que instintivamente cerro los ojos, solo faltaban pocos centímetro y fue cuando las luces se apagaron.

**Notas del autor **

¡Saludos!

Hace una inclinación – yo ¡Lo siento mucho por la tardanza! No fue mi intención esta vez no de verdad no quería tardar tanto tiempo pero me ocurrieron dos desgracias y eso me pasa por ser demasiado distraída, pues les cuento que yo ya tenía en dos oportunidades hecho este capítulo pero por muchos eventos desafortunados en esas dos veces he perdido mi flash memory así perdiendo el capítulo pues bueno la primera vez dije ya ni modo a volver a empezar y creo que hubo muchos cambios no lo recuerdo bien entonces después de un tiempo mi distracción volvió a atacar así perdiendo de nuevo un nuevo flash y con todos mis trabajos de la u qué horror, me deprimí porque tuve que rehacer muchas cosa así no encontrando el tiempo además de estar en un proyecto que ocupo mi tiempo y pues cuando la inspiración vino de nuevo empecé a volver a escribir este capítulo y debo decir que también es muy distinto a los dos primeros ya que hay escenas que no recordaba donde iba y otras que ni recuerdo que creo que eran importantes y como verán este es el resultado ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Díganme si, aunque creo que los personajes me están quedando un poco OCC lo siento por eso -_-U.

Bueno quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia en serio muchas gracias y lo siento si no respondo los reviews pero se los agradezco a Hitmoi62 y angelacorus, muchas gracias por comentar chicas sus mensajes me dieron muchos ánimos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Capítulo 4**

**Zoologico e Parco divertimenti **


	5. Zoologico e Parco divertimenti

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

**Dedicado a**: Y por ultimo esta historia está dedicada para dos personas especiales para mí, además que me encantan sus historias Suno-chan y Kanade-chan, espero lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 4**

**Zoologico e Parco divertimenti**

Al salir de aquel lugar se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí?, no les importo mucho ya que realmente se habían divertido ese día, Tsunayoshi aún se preguntaba cómo se habían quedado solos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se habían marchado todos, eso era realmente muy extraño.

– Muchas gracias Tsuna-san – esas palabras sorprendieron al joven castaño – Haru se divirtió mucho el día de hoy – se adelantó unos pasos – pero lo que más hizo feliz a Haru fue tener una cita con Tsuna-san.

Tsunayoshi pudo ver como la joven volteaba a verlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro además del pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas – y-yo – se sentía nervioso por lo que había pasado minutos antes pero aun así debía decírselo – ¡te acompaño a tu casa! – no había sido su intención gritarlo pero los nervios le habían ganado.

– ¡Hahi! Tsuna-san quiere acompañar a Haru – se sorprendió por aquella propuesta pero realmente se encontraba feliz y antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa se apresuró en contestarle – ¡Haru estará muy feliz de que la acompañes a su casa-desu~! – se acercó a él para sujetar su brazo así los dos retomaron sus pasos para dirigirse a la casa de la castaña, Tsuna agradecía que fuera de noche así no se daría cuenta del enorme sonrojo que tenía en el rostro en ese momento.

– Todo salió perfecto – entre las sombras se podía distinguir una pequeña silueta mientras miraba a los castaños marcharse – aunque siendo Dame-Tsuna, era imposible esperar que la besara – aunque se sentía un poco orgulloso de que su dame-alumno propusiera acompañarla.

– ¿¡Donde rayos estoy!? – se quejó una vez despertó, miro a su alrededor encontrándose detrás de la pista de patinaje con todas las personas que antes también se encontraban en el establecimiento solo que ahora se encontraban durmiendo.

– Oh, Gokudera ya despertaste – giro su rostro encontrándose con la tonta sonrisa de un azabache – aquí tienes – le entrego un vaso de agua.

Miro por unos momentos el vaso que le había entregado antes de romperlo derramando todo el líquido por su mano – ¡qué crees que estás haciendo! ¿¡Donde esta Juudaime!? ¿¡Que es lo que está pasando!? – empezó a interrogarlo, sujetando fuerte sus ropas y zarandeándolo, mientras el azabache solo le daba una sonrisa provocando más furia en el peli plateado.

– Gokudera, Yamamoto – vieron el lugar de donde escucharon sus nombres.

– ¡Reborn-san! – Se sorprendió el peli plateado al verlo ahí soltando al guardián de la lluvia – ¡Juudaime y la mujer desaparecieron! – dijo con preocupación mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de los mencionados.

– Dame-Tsuna acompaño a Haru a su casa, será mejor que ustedes hagan lo mismo – dijo antes de marcharse dejándolos sin ninguna explicación más – _‹‹Haru tiene una buena temática para su siguiente cita, deberé hacer algo respecto a la cita de Kyoko›› – _pensaba con una sonrisa que era ocultada por su fedora.

– Tsk – chasqueo la lengua al no haber podido preguntarle alguna cosa al pequeño – ¿sabes porque despertamos en este lugar? – le pregunto al azabache mientras veía a las personas aún dormidas – _‹‹ ¿Por cuánto tiempo más dormirán?››_

– Cuando desperté el pequeñín me explico que todo era parte de su plan para adelantar ciertos sucesos, aunque no estoy seguro a que se estaba refiriendo – le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin ninguna preocupación.

– ¿ciertos sucesos? Pero Juudaime está enamorado de la hermana del cabeza de césped no habría necesidad de intervenir al menos que… – se quedó callado, Yamamoto lo veía con curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estaba a punto de decir – _‹‹al menos que Juudaime este confundido con sus sentimientos›› _– se paralizo al llegar a esa conclusión, ya que eso significaría que la castaña tendría aun una oportunidad, se sintió incomodo ante tal idea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de dejar a Haru en su casa, corrió lo más rápido a la suya con un solo pensamiento – _‹‹ ¡¿Qué es lo que estuve a punto de hacer?!›› _– con solo recordarlo se sentía sumamente nervioso y totalmente rojo como un tomate, si no fuera porque las luces se volvieron a encender no sabría qué es lo que hubiera pasado – _‹‹no deseo lastimar a Haru, no quiero que se haga ilusiones ya que aun… me sigue gustando Kyoko-chan›› _– con ese último pensamiento poco a poco sus pasos se fueron deteniendo – _‹‹entonces ¿Por qué estoy dudando?››_

– ¡Itai! – Dio un pequeño grito al sentir una patada en su espalda provocando que cayera de cara al suelo – ¡Reborn!

– Estorbas el paso Dame-Tsuna – dijo simplemente el pequeño ignorando las quejas de su alumno – vamos a casa mañana tendrás un día largo.

Conocía esa mirada, tembló un poco al pensar que el pequeño tendría algo planeado y no sería muy agradable para el – **"**_**yo también me enamore de ella, por eso no puedo permitirme perder ante ti Sawada Tsunayoshi**_**"** – volteo el rostro hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz, el lugar estaba vacío, se extraño de haber escuchado aquella voz – q-que fue eso – tuvo un poco de miedo al pensar de que tal vez se trataría de un fantasma aunque sería extraño que supiera su nombre, empezó a correr para alcanzar al pequeño Hitman.

– Eres muy lento Dame-Tsuna – se quejo el pelinegro de patillas una vez que lo alcanzo.

– L-Lo siento – se disculpo volteando la mirada para ver si aquella voz aun lo seguía, como odiaba a los fantasmas – _‹‹un momento ¡¿Qué es lo que hace aquí Reborn?!››_– y aunque la curiosidad lo mataba, no se atrevía a preguntarle nada por el miedo de las consecuencias que habría – _‹‹desde que empezaron las citas tampoco he visto a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun›› _– y eso era muy extraño para Tsuna que mayormente de una y otra forma siempre estaba con ellos, aunque un pequeño recuerdo de haber visto a Gokudera y Haru el día de su cita con Kyoko paso por su mente, para luego desecharla era imposible que los haya visto juntos, aunque podría ser verdad y más cuando los encontró ese día de la fiesta en el parque tan juntos y abrazados, frunció el ceño para después con ambas manos despeinarse el cabello ante la confusión que sentía en esos momentos.

– ‹‹_nunca podrás tomar una decisión si tu corazón está confundido Tsuna›› _– pensó el pequeño al ver como actuaba el castaño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de haber salido de su casa apresuradamente por haberse quedado dormido lo que provoco que no pudiera desayunar (como todas las mañanas una pelea por un desayuno que al final Reborn se comió) llego al punto de encuentro, empezó a bostezar tenia sueño no había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche por tres buenas razones, aquel sueño que aun lo atormentaba, seguía sin saber qué significado podría tener y era muy cansador pensar en aquello, segundo motivo fue que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior con Haru y por ultimo de cuál sería la relación que tenían su guardián de la tormenta y la joven de mirada chocolate, además de solo pensar en una frase – _‹‹me gusta Kyoko-chan››_– se repetía a todo momento.

– ¡Tsuna-kun! Por aquí – escucho una voz llamándolo encontrándose con una joven peli naranja sonriéndole, su corazón latió rápido mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo, si el realmente estaba enamorado de ella, y sus sentimientos nunca cambiarían sin importar lo que sucediera – mira Tsuna-kun – le mostro un sobre con el nombre de la joven una vez que llego a su lado – esta mañana lo encontré en el buzón de mi casa, me preguntaba de que se trataba y al abrirlo encontré dos entradas para el zoológico y una carta de felicitación por haber ganado un concurso, aunque me pregunto de que concurso se trataría ya que no recuerdo haber participado en alguno – lo dijo mientras trataba de recordar sin tener éxito aunque también estaba muy emocionada.

Tsunayoshi solo la miraba incrédulo pensando en si alguna vez la peli naranja dejaría de creer aquellas mentiras ya que al ver la letra del remitente supo de inmediato de quien se trataba – ¿Te gustaría ir ahí Tsuna-kun? – le dio una sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven castaño, provocando que se pusiera más nervioso.

– C-Claro – acepto y sin esperarlo la peli naranja sujeto su mano derecha provocando que diera un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa, el calor que irradiaba aquel toque, era muy cálido pero por alguna razón también era muy distinto.

– Nos divertiremos mucho – le dijo mientras los dos caminaban rumbo hacia el zoológico – _‹‹lo siento Haru-chan pero no perderé el amor de Tsuna-kun››_–estaba decidida a luchar por el castaño ya que sus sentimientos por el eran muy fuertes aunque haya tardado en darse cuenta de ellos, sabía que Tsuna era la persona más importante para ella, la persona que siempre lo protegería como en el futuro, se acerco un poco más a él, agarrando su brazo con ternura y una sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba estar así con él, y soñaba que en un futuro siempre caminaran juntos.

– K-Kyoko-chan llegamos – no se había percatado de que habían llegado a su destino, el tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando estaban juntos.

Lo contrario de los pensamientos de la peli naranja, en la mente de Tsuna solo existía una frase "_me gusta Kyoko-chan_" se repitió una y otra vez, tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento que lo confundiera además de que siempre estaba pendiente en lo que decía no quería que ella lo considerara un Dame como todos sus compañeros.

Y esta vez tomando la iniciativa Kyoko llevaba a Tsuna a todos los habitad de los animales – que lindos – dijo muy contenta una vez que vio a unos pequeños panda jugando – mira, mira Tsuna-kun son tan lindos – agrego sin dejar de ver a los pequeños.

Tsuna solo podía ver la felicidad plasmada en el rostro de la peli naranja, era tan feliz de poder verla tan contenta se veía adorable y fue que recordó que su primera cita había sido en ese mismo lugar y también había sido con Kyoko, había sido tan feliz por salir con ella incluso había creído que se trataba de un sueño pero poco a poco su cita se iba arruinando por las apariciones de sus amigos y después sucedió lo del león, rogaba para que aquello no volviera a suceder.

– Tsuna-kun vamos a ver a los mapaches – le propuso mientras corría hacia ese sitio.

– ¡Espera Kyoko-chan! – le grito mientras también empezaba a correr para poder alcanzarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El brillo del sol empezaba a inundar la habitación provocando que un joven abriera lentamente sus ojos miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido, miro el reloj que se encontraba cerca su cama – _‹‹dormímás de lo normal››_– se levantó dirigiéndose al baño y cambiarse de ropa, salió de su habitación encontrando en la sala a sus acompañantes.

– ¡Buenos días K… – se detuvo al ver la mirada seria del azabache – ¡Tomo-sama! – le sonrió al decir su nombrela joven de cabellera larga ondulada, de un color negro con reflejos azules – siéntese a mi lado – le rogaba la joven mientras el azabache la ignoro, pero ella se había percatado de la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro antes de desaparecer lo que provoco que sonriera más.

– Idiota, nunca debes molestar a Tomoda-san con tus caprichos – le reprocho un joven de cabellos zafiros.

– ¿¡que dijiste!? Aquí la única persona que parece un idiota ¡eres tú!Además yo jamás he molestado a Tomo-sama – le reclamaba la joven de mirada turquesa.

– Los pequeños niños están volviendo a pelear~ – ambos detuvieron su discusión al escuchar la voz de esa persona.

– ¡NO SOMOS UNOS NIÑOS! – gritaron ambos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido aunque se arrepintieron de inmediato al ver su sonrisa, era demasiado peligroso tratar con aquella persona.

– Tomoda-sama ¿que desea desayunar? – cuando llego a su asiento esta vez una joven de cabello corto de un color rubio oscuro le pregunto aquello.

– Lo mismo que ustedes – simplemente le respondió tratando de ignorar la discusión que tenían las otras personas, vio como la joven rubia le hacia una reverencia para después ir en búsqueda de su desayuno no tardó mucho en traérselo.

– dormiste más de la cuenta ¿no? Tomoda~ – dijo con pequeña burla un joven de cabellera negra donde las puntas de su cabello eran de un color rojo.

– ¿ya tienes todo listo, Liú? – ignoro el comentario del otro joven mientras conversaba con la persona que estaba delante suyo un joven de cabellera castaña.

– Solo faltan unos detalles, hasta que todo esté preparado la vigilancia del Decimo Vongola y sus guardianes es nuestra prioridad, sabes bien como trabajamos, primero investigamos a nuestro objetivo antes de destruirlo por completo – le respondió mientras revisaba unos documentos.

– No me falles – dijo antes de marcharse del lugar, la habitación se mantuvo en silencio después de su partida cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

– ¿Qué es lo que hará Tomo-sama? – pregunto la joven de mirada turquesa unos segundos rompiendo aquella tranquilidad que se había formado.

– Se perderá – fue la respuesta unánime que le dieron las siete personas que se encontraban ahí, sacando una sonrisa en sus rostros al conocerlo tan bien, la persona que másapreciaban aunque algunos no lo demostraran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se levanto muy contenta, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pensado en el día anterior, se hecho en su cama mientras agarraba una almohada con todas sus fuerzas para ir rodando – Haru el desayuno ya está listo – se sentó al escuchar la puerta abrirse para ver a una mujer de cabellos negros – parece que mi niña está muy contenta hoy – hablo mientras se acercaba a ella para sentarse a su lado.

– Haru está muy feliz – le dijo mientras se echaba en las piernas de su mamá, la cual acariciaba sus cabellos – Haru no pudo dormir por la felicidad–desu~.

– Entonces la cita con Tsunayoshi-san fue un éxito – escucho un gritito de felicidad de parte de su hija – Haru, mamá tiene una idea para tu siguiente cita, estoy muy segura de que se divertirán.

– ¡Hahi! ¡Enserio! – se sorprendió levantándose para mirar a su madre.

– Por supuesto pero te lo diré en la noche ahora es momento que vayamos a desayunar, tu padre debe estar esperándonos – fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de su cuarto dejándola sola.

Después un desayuno en familia con risas y charlas de lo que tenían planeado ese día, Haru se despidió de sus padres ya que tenían mucho trabajo ese día que tal vez puede que llegaran tarde, se había vuelto a quedar sola en su casa, no podía ir a visitar a Tsunayoshi ya que se encontraba en su cita con su amiga y ella no deseaba interrumpirlos, entonces una idea se asomo a su mente esta vez estaba decidida a ir a esa nueva cafetería, aun recordaba que Gokudera la había alejado de ese lugar y no pudo probar lo que quería, aunque aun no podía entender las acciones del peli plateado, era muy extraño que la haya alejado de ese lugar sin darle ninguna explicación, aunque en esos momentos se sentía demasiado feliz para averiguarlo, su cita con Tsuna había sido mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez había soñado.

Salió de su casa después de dejar una pequeña nota diciendo a donde iría y no preocupar a sus papás, caminaba muy contenta por las calles incluso se entretenía al jugar con los pequeños niños que jugaban en el parque se subía a los arboles para volver a salvar a unos gatos pero esta vez con más cuidado y fue cuando accidentalmente había botado su bolso en un árbol.

Cuando por fin pudo rescatar a los pequeños fue dispuesta a recuperar su bolso, el cual se había atorado en aquel árbol, empezó a jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no podía liberarlo, se remango las mangas de su blusa y con toda la fuerza que tenia lo jalo y fue cuando se liberó pero por la fuerza usada el bolso se fue para atrás chocando en la cara de alguien – ¡Hahi! – los ojos de Haru se abrieron al ver a la persona que había lastimado con su bolso, encontrándose con aquella mirada celeste que la había salvado aquella vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Necesitaba pensar en lo que haría una vez que los planes de Liú se llevaran a cabo, y aun en esos momentos se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero el más que nadie sabía que era la única manera de poder cumplir sus sueños – _‹‹solo con la destrucción del Decimo Vongola, lo que más quieres se hará realidad, aceptaras el trato›› _– aun recordaba las palabras de aquella persona – si deseo salvarlos su destrucción es mi única esperanza, acabare con la existencia del Decimo y sus guardianes – hablo con una mirada fría y decidida.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que había estado caminando sin saber a dónde se dirigía miro a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?, no podía creerlo se había vuelto a perder, había salido del hotel para poder despejarse y recuerda no haber caminado mucho – las calles de esta ciudad son muy confusas, todas son exactamente iguales – murmuro para sí mismo – deberé pedir ayuda.

Camino por unas cuantas calles aun no podía reconocer nada, decidió seguir caminando y si no encontraba el camino se detendría a preguntar pero al doblar por una esquina no espero que sucediera aquello, apenas había avanzado un poco cuando sintió un golpe en el rostro.

Había cerrado sus ojos después de aquel golpe y escucho un pequeño gritito sorprendiéndole,abrió sus ojos encontrando delante de él, a una joven de mirada chocolate – _‹‹aquella joven››_– pensó al verla igualmente sorprendida.

Haru rápidamente agarro la manga del pelinegro, el joven levanto una ceja ante su actitud – Haru quiere agradecerle de nuevo por ayudarla – le agradeció.

– Sujetaste mi manga para decirme eso – su mirada seria la asusto provocando que lo soltara.

– ¡Hahi! No… Haru solo quería evitar que se fuera – le respondió mientras bajaba la mirada, el pelinegro pensaba en sus palabras dándose cuenta de que esa vez se había ido mas antes porque había visto a esas personas acercarse a ellos – Haru hará lo que quieras como recompensa por ayudarla-desu~ – declaro muy decidida esta vez mirando sus ojos celestes.

– Entonces serás mi guía – hablo para después agarrarle la mano.

Se sonrojo por la sorpresa pero solo fueron unos segundos – _‹‹su mano esta fría-desu_~_››_– pensó mientras la veía – _‹‹Haru no siente esas mariposas en el estomago como cuando sujeta la mano de Tsuna-san››_– no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar el día anterior.

La miro por unos segundos viendo la misma sonrisa que había visto ese día y al igual algo dentro de él le lo inquieto.

– A donde deseas ir… – se detuvo al no saber su nombre.

Se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña así que se adelanto a su pregunta – Tomoda, solo Tomoda.

Sintió un poco de curiosidad por saber el motivo por el que no decía su apellido pero decidió no preguntar – Miura Haru, mucho gusto Tomoda-san.

– ‹‹_primavera››_– fue lo primero que le vino a la mente al escuchar su nombre detuvo su paso provocando que la joven chocara con su espalda, se acercó a ella al ver como una hoja del árbol se posicionaba en su cabeza y con delicadeza se lo quito – tienes un hermoso nombre – dijo mientras veía la hoja y a la vez una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, dejando impacta a la joven.

– Tomoda-san ¿A dónde desea ir-desu~? – le pregunto después de recuperarse de la impresión.

– A ningún lado en particular – le respondió mientras retomaba su camino estaba vez con Haru a su lado.

El trayecto fue silencioso ya que no tenían de que hablar al recién conocerse, no caminaron por mucho tiempo deteniéndose frente a la preparatoria Nami-chuu, el joven azabache observo el lugar detenidamente y sin pensarlo mucho se adentro dentro de las instalaciones sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

– ¡Hahi! Espere Tomoda-san – trataba de detenerlo, ya que sabía que serían castigados por cierto azabache por entrar a su territorio sin ser estudiantes o por interrumpir su paz, el azabache no la escuchaba y seguía con su inspección, ese lugar de cierta manera le recordaba a cierto lugar, le traiga algo de paz, miraba las aulas vacías como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa en particular.

– Que están haciendo en este lugar herbívoros – Haru se tensó al escuchar aquella voz detrás de ellos, ella había estado deseando no encontrarse con él, ya que no tenía ninguna excusa para haber entrado al establecimiento y esta vez no estaban ni Gokudera o Yamamoto para salvarlos parecía que no era su día.

– H-Hibari-san – empezó a temblar al ser observada por aquella mirada metálica, debía huir con Tomoda antes de ser mordidos hasta la muerte se fue acercando a él mientras lentamente acercaba su mano para tomar la del azabache, pero se quedó quieta al ver aquella mirada tan seria en su amigo.

Miro al joven que tenía frente a él, su fría expresión y su mirada fresca que congelarían a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner un pie sobre esta tierra – _‹‹esta persona es peligrosa››_– el guardián de la nube, el más fuerte de la décima generación, nunca imagino encontrarse con él y menos en ese lugar, pero no aun era el momento de que el actuara.

Por unos momento su mirada era seria al ver al joven de mirada celeste para después dar paso a una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Hibari – _‹‹este herbívoro es fuerte›› _– podía sentir como aquel joven desprendía un aura muy peligrosa era igual que del bebe, la presencia de un carnívoro, unas ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte se apoderaron de él.

El azabache de mirada celeste sujeto la mano de Haru para atraerla hacia él y después cargarla al estilo princesa – _sujétate _– le susurro antes de correr hacia la ventana y saltar, rompiendo en el proceso la ventana, Haru dio un gritito por el susto cerrando fuertemente sus ojos – _‹‹nos veremos en otra ocasión guardián de la nube›› _– pensó mientras miraba a la ventana por la que había saltado, para después empezar a correr y alejarse de ese lugar.

– Hmp – no podía creer que aquel sujeto se había atrevido a dañar su querida Nami-chuu y después escapar, había aparecido alguien interesante con el que podría luchar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿seguiremos a Tsuna en su cita con Kyoko? – Le pregunto el azabache a su acompañante el cual solo bufaba y maldecía.

– ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL?! – Lo miro con el ceño fruncido – NO PERMITIRE QUE ESPIES A JUUDAIME EN SU CITA – le reclamo mientras se detenían justamente frente a la casa del Decimo Vongola.

– Ayer no opinaste lo mismo cuando fue su cita con Haru.

– Se sonrojo a lo que dijo – eso… eso fue… ESO ERA TOTALMENTE DISTINTO – grito mientras escucharon un grito acercándose a ellos.

– ¡KYOKO! – vieron como una figura corría frente a ellos.

– Ese no era sempai – miro el lugar por donde había desaparecido el albino – parece que estaba buscando a Kyoko.

– Tan ruidoso como siempre, espera un momento esta ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?! rayos de seguro arruinara la cita de Juudaime – empezó a seguir el rastro de polvo que había dejado – CABEZA DE CESPED NO PERMITIRE QUE INTERRUMPAS A JUUDAIME.

Yamamoto veía el lugar por donde se habían marchado sus amigos – creo que al final seguiremos a Tsuna jajaja – se rio antes de emprender su camino – ¡chicos esperen!

Corrieron por muchos lugares sin tener mucho éxito incluso pareciera que el boxeador se hubiera olvidado de su objetivo al ver que era seguido mientras gritaba _"¡NO ME GANARAN AL EXTREMO!"_, después de no cuantas vueltas Gokudera dejo de seguirlo gracias al cansancio que tenía y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la entrada del zoológico de Namimori, no le tomo importancia y cuando estuvo por marcharse pudo distinguir a dos personas entrando a ese lugar.

Sin que su mente pudiera reaccionar él ya se encontraba dentro – tenemos suerte Gokudera, no creí que encontraríamos a Tsuna – escucho decir a la persona de su lado mientras señalaba al joven castaño en su cita, se sorprendió mucho de haber encontrado a su amigo – oh mira ahí también esta Haru – volteo el rostro mirando donde estaba señalando el azabache dándose cuenta de que lo que había visto antes era verdad su ceño se frunció al ver a esa persona que acompañaba a la castaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaron por unas calles más después de haber escapado de la furia del terror de Namimori, Haru aún no se recuperaba del susto que se llevó al saltar de la ventana, se preguntaba el motivo por el cual el peli negro había entrado a Nami-chuu – un zoológico – lo escucho susurrar y ver que efectivamente habían llegado a ese sitio, no supo porque pero tomo el brazo de su compañero.

– Tomoda-san, nuestro primer sitio a visitar será el ¡Zoológico-desu~! – declaro mientras lo arrastraba dentro de las instalaciones.

No importaba que lo estuviera arrastrando por muchos lugares, solo al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la joven lo tranquilizaba lo hacía sentir en su hogar – mira Tomoda-san, a Haru le gustan los osos – le señalaba el habitad donde se encontraban aquellos animales, el joven de mirada celeste miro por unos momentos a los animales, realmente eran interesantes, solo los había visto una vez en su niñez.

Haru se rio un poco al ver un brillo en los ojos celeste de su nuevo amigo había sido una excelente idea entrar a ese lugar – ¿Tomoda-san se está divirtiendo con Haru? – le pregunto inocentemente, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El agacho su mirada para mirarla atentamente – eres interesante Haru – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que colocaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de la castaña dándole unas pequeñas caricias, sonrojando a la joven – es divertido estar contigo.

Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel gesto y cuando el pelinegro retiro su mano camino hacia otro de los habitad de los animales, Haru lo vi irse mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el lugar donde antes el pelinegro había puesto su mano – _‹‹Tomoda-san es muy amable›› – _ pensó mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

No muy lejos de ahí había dos jóvenes viendo aquella escena, uno apretaba fuertemente un folleto hasta destruirlo mientras su compañero solo lo veía – Gokudera porque estamos siguiendo a Haru y no a Tsuna – le pregunto al peli plateado mientras aún se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos botes de basura.

– De que hablas, por supuesto que estamos siguiendo a Juudaime – le grito mientras señalaba a unos cuantos metros el lugar donde se encontraba Tsuna y Kyoko.

– Entonces porque estas mirando a Haru – cada vez su rostro se volvía mas rojo y no por estar avergonzado sino por la furia que sentía en esos momentos hacia el azabache de su lado.

– ¡Por supuesto que no la estoy mirando! – le grito bajito para no ser descubiertos, aunque en esos momentos deseara ahorcarlo – ¡y si ese fuera el caso solo es para evitar que interrumpa la cita de Juudaime! – agrego con enojo.

Yamamoto empezó a reír por la actitud de su amigo, era gracioso ver los gestos que hacia cuando lo molestaba con la joven castaña, aunque él también tenía curiosidad de saber quién era la persona con la que estaba en esos momentos, nunca había visto a esa persona antes y por alguna razón sentía que era peligroso que Haru estuviera con él tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Tsuna-kun mira habla un espectáculo, será divertido verlo – estaba muy emocionada y empezó a correr hacia ese lugar, se podía ver de dos lugares, desde el exterior y el otro lugar era en las instalaciones de adentro donde el lugar era totalmente transparente para que la gente pudiera ver como los animales se movían dentro del agua, Tsuna tuvo que correr de nuevo para seguir a Kyoko, pensaba que toda la mañana se la había pasado corriendo detrás de ella.

Al llegar al lugar no se encontraba tan lleno, pero era un hermoso ver como los delfines se movían con gracia en su habitad.

– Es muy hermoso, ¿no lo crees Tsuna-kun? – comento con un brillo en sus ojos cuando lo veía, pero lo que más lo alarmo fue que la joven se iba acercando poco a poco a él mientras cerraba sus ojos, Tsuna trago en seco se había quedado paralizado cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando a que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder, pero el grito de las personas provocaron que abriera rápidamente los ojos encontrándose en total oscuridad.

– ¿K-Kyoko-chan? – llamo a su compañera sin recibir ninguna respuesta, empezó a buscarla – _‹‹ ¿Por qué tuvo que irse la luz?›› _– lloraba internamente mientras se apoyaba en los vidrios para saber por dónde ir – _‹‹paso lo mismo que con Haru›› – _pensó al recordar los sucesos del anterior día, siguió caminado hasta chocarse con la espalda de una persona – ¡Hieee! lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato pensando que tal vez habría chocado con alguien peligroso, para después marcharse lo más rápido.

– ¡Hahi! Las luces se fueron – dio un pequeño gritito por la sorpresa y un poco de susto.

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba – no tengas miedo – escucho un susurro en su oído – _‹‹así evitare que alguien pueda chocarse con ella y pueda lastimarla›› _– pensó cuando aquella persona se chocó con él.

– ‹‹_que extraño creí escuchar la voz de Haru›› _– pensó después de alejarse de aquella persona y tan distraído estaba que se volvió a tropezar con alguien y antes de que la persona se cayera sujeto su brazo.

– ¿Tsuna-kun?

– ¡Kyoko-chan! – Se sorprendió de haberla encontrado, para que después ella lo abrazara – sabía que podrías encontrarme – y en ese momento las luces volvieron, Tsuna no se dio cuenta que detrás de él iban saliendo un pelinegro junto a una castaña.

Después de que sucediera aquello Kyoko había salido del lugar más contenta que antes al estar caminando de la mano con Tsuna, el cual tenía una cara de bobo enamorado, un aura rosa con un montón de flores lo rodeaban, Kyoko solo se reía al ver aquella expresión en su rostro.

Su expresión cambio cuando tropezó con un objeto para después caer al suelo y al ver que es lo que había provocado su caída miro una manilla colorida que tenía muchas cintas además de unos adornos pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue uno de los dijes que tenía la forma de Namahage – Haru – susurro recordando como a ella le gustaba ese personaje, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Eso me pertenece, podría devolvérmelo – giro su rostro encontrándose con una mirada celeste mirándolo atentamente mientras le señalaba la manilla.

– A-Aquí tiene – se puso de inmediato de pie mientras le entregaba la manilla, estaba nervioso aquella persona tenía un aura que lo intimidaba, vio como el joven hacia un gesto de agradecimiento para después marcharse con el objeto.

– ¿Tsuna-kun te encuentras bien? – le pregunto con preocupación.

– Eh yo... si me encuentro bien Kyoko-chan – sentía que había visto esa manilla antes pero no recordaba en donde, sintió un pequeño toque en su frente – Hieee – se odio por haber gritado de esa manera y más enfrente de la joven de sus sueños.

– Qué alivio parece que no tienes fiebre – quito su mano mientras le sonreía – te pusiste pálido, me asuste pensando que tal vez te hubieras enfermado.

– ‹‹_Kyoko-chan se preocupa por mí, creo que podre morir en paz››_

– Ahí hay una tienda de recuerdos – observo el lugar unos momentos antes de sonreír – espera un momento Tsuna-kun ya vuelvo – Tsunayoshi se extrañó ante tal pedido pero decidió esperar, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando vio a la joven peli naranja acercase a el – el día ya se está acabando como nuestra cita pero yo quería que tuviéramos un recuerdo de este día – y le mostro un par de llaveros con la forma de delfín, era un llavero de parejas, Tsuna se sonrojo ante tal regalo, nunca ni en sus más remotos sueños había pensado que tendría algo parecido, se sentía feliz que esta vez nadie haya interrumpido su cita, incluso Reborn no había intervenido, lo que era muy sospechoso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Aquí tienes – le entrego una manilla.

– Muchas gracias Tomoda-san – sujeto la manilla con cariño mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho – es un objeto muy importante para Haru.

El joven busco entre sus bolsillos sacando un dije de una flor de loto – fue divertido venir a este sitio, esto es para ti – le entrego el dije para después marcharse, dejando a una sorprendida Haru, quien sonrió al ver su regalo para después colocarlo en su manilla.

– Haru – se volteo al escuchar su nombre encontrándose con dos jóvenes viniendo hacia ella – no creí que te encontraríamos, Gokudera estaba muy preocupado por ti.

– Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san – se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos y antes de que ella pudiera presentarles al joven pelinegro este había vuelto a desaparecer – _‹‹ ¡Hahi! Tomoda-san volvió a desaparecer-desu_~_››_

– ¡QUIEN ESTABA PREOCUPADO MALDITO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL! – se quejó el joven mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

– Maa, Maa cálmate Gokudera, deberías estar feliz de que encontramos a Haru.

– COMO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME SI SOLO DICES TONTERIAS.

– Haru está feliz de que Gokudera-san se preocupe por Haru – le dijo muy contenta para después saltar sobre él y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

– P-PERO… PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MUJER – empezó a quejarse avergonzado y más cuando escucho reír al azabache de su lado.

– Yo también estaba preocupado por ti Haru – hablo el pelinegro, logrando que la joven castaña dejara de abrazar al peli plateado para abrazarlo a él. Yamamoto agrando su sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo, entonces no estaba equivocado cuando pensó que Gokudera estaría enamorado de Haru – _‹‹la decisión que tome Tsuna también será importante para Gokudera›› _

– DEJA DE ABRAZAR AL FRIKI DEL BEISBOL – grito mientras al mismo tiempo los separaba – si realmente está enamorada de Juudaime deja de abrazar a todas las personas – le reclamo para después marcharse totalmente enojado dejando a una castaña confundida y a un azabache sonriente.

**Al día siguiente…**

No lo admitiría en voz alta pero realmente se encontraba nervioso por esta cita, haría lo imposible para que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que en la pista de patinaje, no podía seguir confundiéndose y más al haber tenido una grandiosa cita con Kyoko, no podía permitirse seguir con las dudas.

– ¿A dónde vamos Haru? – le pregunto una vez estuvieron cómodos en el metro.

– Es una sorpresa-desu~ – le respondió con alegría y entusiasmo.

Tsuna la veía un con un poco de curiosidad ¿A dónde lo llevaría esta vez?, decidió no pensar mucho en eso, lo mejor era divertirse ese día porque el realmente lo que sentía por Haru era un cariño hacia a una amiga, aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima de adonde se dirigían. El viaje sorprendentemente no fue nada incomodo es más charlar con Haru no le incómodo para nada, a lo contrario era más divertido, podía ser el mismo sin importarle mucho si se equivocaba o no, era tan distinto a sus encuentro con Kyoko, ahí siempre estaba pendiente de no cometer ninguna tontería o hacer el ridículo, una sonrisa se formó en sus rostro entonces se sorprendió por el rumbo de sus pensamientos – "_no debo comparar a Kyoko-chan y Haru"_ – se regañaba mentalmente.

– Muy pronto llegaremos-desu~ – esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, para prestar más atención a su acompañante – Haru necesita que Tsuna-san se vende los ojos – le mostro una pañoleta.

– ¿P-Por qué? – le pregunto entre nervioso y temeroso, viendo como la joven castaña cada vez estaba más cerca de él.

– Haru ya lo dijo, ¡es una sorpresa-desu! – le sonrió, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, provocando que el joven se pusiera más nervioso además del sonrojo que se hacía visible en sus mejillas.

– E-está bien – se resignó, no tenía el valor de negarse, además ver la sonrisa de la castaña sintió en su pecho aparecía una sensación extraña, tomo la pañoleta y empezó taparse los ojos, no veía absolutamente nada, creía que eso no era una buena idea estaba más que seguro que tropezaría con todo, sintió como el metro se detenía lo que significaba que habían llegado a su destino, se sobresaltó cuando sintió un calorcito en su mano derecha, una pequeña y delicada manos lo sujetaba – ¡¿Q–que haces Haru?! – le pregunto sorprendido además de que el sonrojo que tenía antes había vuelto con mayor intensidad.

– Ya que Tsuna-san no puede ver, Haru será sus ojos – la joven se alegraba de que no pudiera verla y más con el enorme sonrojo que tenía por haberse atrevido a tomar su mano aunque había hecho lo mismo cuando fueron a la pista de patinaje pero nunca se acostumbraría a eso.

Tsuna se sentía extraño, no lo negaría, escucharla decir que ella seria sus ojos, le transmitió tranquilidad todo su miedo había desaparecido además de que ese hormigueo en su pecho se había intensificado, se dejó guiar por Haru, confiaba en ella, caminaron por varias calles estaba seguro que las personas los estarían viendo con extrañeza, por primera vez no le importó lo que pensaran los otros, el calor que le brindaba la mano de Haru le daba valor y no tenía muchas ganas de soltarla, pero todo lo bueno debe acabar en algún momento y eso llego cuando sintió que Haru se detuvo – hemos llegado-desu – soltó su mano (dejando un vacío en el castaño) para posicionarse detrás de él y quitarle la pañoleta, mientras contaba hasta tres – ¡sorpresa! – grito con emoción.

El joven castaño poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos acostumbrándose a los rayos del sol, una vez que puede ver mejor se sorprendió al ver lo que había frente a él, no sabía que decir – Haru recuerda que una vez todos fuimos a un parque de diversiones, pero Tsuna-san tenía que hacer otras cosas y no pudo divertirse con nosotros, por eso Haru trajo a Tsuna-san y aunque los demás no estén, Haru quiere que Tsuna-san se divierta – el joven castaño se sorprendió más, ahora lo recordaba, cuando Reborn supuestamente hizo creer a su madre que había ganado un viaje, donde al final todos fueron (como polizontes cabe mencionar) llegando a un parque de diversiones el cuan pertenecía a la Mafia, hasta su nombre era ridículo mafialandia, unas vez que llegaron Reborn lo había mandado para hacer una preparaciones para que pudieran entrar a la isla como representante de la familia Vongola, como no tenía una invitación tenía que hacer una prueba fallando completamente en sobornar a una persona, como podría hacer aquello, después de eso lo mandaron con Colonello lo cual fue peor ya que debía hacer un entrenamiento para pasar un segundo examen, fue golpeado no solamente por Colonello también por Reborn y poco después la llegada de Skull, queriendo destruir todo, cuando todo aquel lio hubo terminado y pensaba al fin divertirse, Reborn le dijo que debían marcharse, no pudo disfrutar nada, jamás imagino que Haru se acordaría de aquello, incluso pensó que se habían olvidado de él.

Estaba feliz no lo negaría, el hecho de que la joven castaña haya lo haya llevado a ese sitio – entonces divirtámonos Haru – sin que la castaña se lo esperara Tsuna tomo su mano para adentrarse al parque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunto Yamamoto, viendo como Tsuna y Haru en traban al parque mientras ellos estaban escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

– ¡que más, tengo que vigilar que esa mujer no haga nada incorrecto con el Juudaime! Además ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUI! – les pregunto con rabia al ver a los dos jóvenes a su lado

– Maa, Maa tranquilízate Gokudera, solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que harías – respuesta que causo que una vena se le hinchara en la cabeza además el azabache se sentía un poco confundido, pensaba en el día anterior donde el peli plateado se negaba a seguir a su amigo pero hoy hacia todo lo contrario – _‹‹realmente a Gokudera le gusta Haru›› _

– ¡NO LO SE AL EXTREMO! ¡YO SOLO LOS SEGUI! – esa respuesta provoco que a sus dos compañeros tuvieran una gotita resbalara sobre su cien.

– COMO QUE NO LO SABES, CABEZA DE CESPED – le regaño el peli plateado.

– Chicos – Yamamoto dejo de pensar en aquella posibilidad y trato de llamar la atención de sus amigos pero ninguno le hacía caso.

– TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO, CABEZA DE PULPO.

– Chicos – volvió a llamarlos al no haber recibido ninguna respuesta.

– ¡QUE! – gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras lo veían.

– Perderemos de vista a Tsuna si seguimos aquí – les respondió tranquilamente sin dejar de perder su característica sonrisa.

– ¡por qué no lo dijiste antes estúpido friki del béisbol! – le grito antes de que empezaran con la búsqueda de su amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Tsuna-san ¿a cuál te quieres subir? ¡Haru quiere subir a la emocionante montaña rusa-desu~! – le propuso emocionada por ver aquellos juegos, tenía planeado subir a todos ellos.

– ‹‹_No puedo subirme a algo tan atemorizante›› _– pensó en ese momento mientras sus ojos estaban blancos al ver lo enorme que era aquel juego.

– Apresurémonos y vayamos a formar fila-desu – al no recibir ninguna respuesta negativa empezó a correr hacia aquel juego.

– ¡Haru espérame! – una vez pudo reaccionar empezó a correr detrás de ella, se veía tan emocionada mientras el solo se moría del susto no deseaba subir y antes de que pudiera retractarse ya se encontraba dentro del juego, al principio fue lento pero mientras subía a una altura demasiado alta, empezó a sujetar con fuerza el cinturón que lo sujetaba al asiento y antes de que hiciera algo más la bajada fue demasiado rápido mientras iban por curvas, se podían escuchar unos gritos _¡KYAAA! ¡HIEEEE!_

Al terminar el juego la alegría de las personas se escuchaba mientras otros hacían de nuevo fila para el juego, mientras Tsuna se apoyaba en el suelo tratando de recuperar su alma, aunque eso no fue suficiente ya que Haru empezó a arrástralo por todo el parque, se subieron a las tasitas rodantes, donde dieron demasiadas vueltas que lo marearon, fueron al barco al barco vikingo donde una vez que estuvieron suspendidos en el aire Tsuna creyó haber perdido la mitad de su vida ahí. Fueron a los carritos chocones y aunque Tsuna era el blanco principal de todos en el juego no pudo evitar divertirse.

– ¿Tsuna-san se está divirtiendo? – le pregunto mientras caminaban a la siguiente atracción.

– Si, gracias Haru.

– Tsuna-san, Haru ira a comprar una botella de agua – le dijo mientras se alejaba de él, el castaño le agradecía realmente deseaba tomar un descanso, se sentó en una de las bancas mientras la esperaba, y aunque realmente tenía mucho miedo al haber subido a todos esos juegos él se estaba divirtiendo, miraba a todas las personas que habían venido y ahora que se daba cuenta la mayoría eran parejas que tal vez estarían en su cita, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que él tenía una cita también agacho la miraba mientras sus manos hacían presión sobre sus piernas.

Volvió a mirar a las personas, viendo específicamente a un grupo que conocía, no sabía si estaba viendo bien así que con un poco de dudas se fue acercando a ese grupo.

– ¿Chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – les pregunto con curiosidad por verlos en ese sitio una vez que los reconoció, los tres jóvenes voltearon pare ver a su amigo frente a ellos, empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, no creyeron que se serian descubiertos tan rápido.

– Ju-Juudaime pues… lo que ocurre es que casualmente pasábamos por este lugar y a cabeza de césped le dieron ganas de subirse a todos los juegos extremos – argumento el peli plateado y aunque no le agradaba mentirle esperaba que le creyera.

– De que hablas cabeza de pulpo, yo creí que estábamos espiando EXTREMADAMENTE a Sawada – hablo el albino.

– ¡Cállate idiota! – lo regaño, no pudiendo creer que no había captado la indirecta

– A quien le dices idiota, CABEZA DE PULPO – y así comenzó una nueva discusión.

Tsuna veía la discusión de sus amigos mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza mientras reía, ya sabía que algo así sucedería y el hecho de que Gokudera haya tratado de ocultarlo inventándose una historia realmente mala y luego ser traicionado por Ryohei le causo un poco de gracia.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo en tu cita Tsuna? – pregunto con tranquilidad Yamamoto, que se encontraba a su lado, sin dejar de observar la discusión que tenían sus amigos.

– Sí, realmente me estoy divirtiendo mucho – le respondió mientras le mostraba una sonrisa cálida y sincera a su amigo.

– Me alegra escuchar eso – Yamamoto también le sonrió, se encontraba un poco preocupado por su amigo y todo eso de las citas por ese motivo había seguido a Gokudera quería saber si su amigo realmente se estaba divirtiendo, entonces vio como Haru venía en su dirección, tomo del cuello de las ropas de sus amigo – debemos subirnos a los juegos Tsuna, diviértete con Haru – le sonrió antes de marcharse arrastrando a sus amigos, mientras uno se quejaba por sus acciones siendo totalmente ignorado.

Tsuna solo los vio marcharse con una gotita en su cien – ¡Hahi! ¿No eran Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san? – le pregunto la castaña una vez llego a su lado.

– ¡Hieee! – se asustó por su repentina aparición.

– Aquí tienes Tsuna-san – le entregaba la botella de agua y fue en ese momento que Tsuna se percató de la manilla que tenía puesta.

– H– Haru ¿esa es tu manilla? – Le pregunto aunque se arrepintió de inmediato – _‹‹por supuesto que es suyo sino no lo traería puesto›› _– se regañó.

– Es un obsequio del papa de Haru – contesto muy alegre mirando con cariño aquel objeto – aunque este dije me lo dio un amigo-desu – le señalo el pequeño dije en forma de flor.

– ‹‹_oh es distinto, el de ayer no tenía ese dije›› _– se sintió aliviado de que aquel joven no estuviera relacionado con la castaña – _‹‹ ¡un momento! Porque estoy aliviado y ¿Quién es ese amigo?›› _– su cabeza estaba hecho un lio mientras se despeinaba sus cabellos con ambas manos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de un árbol, se encontraba uno de los refugios de Reborn, quien se encontraba buscando una información – Tsk, no puedo encontrar ninguna información sobre aquel joven que estaba con Haru – veía la foto que había sacado – es muy hábil se dio cuenta al instante que lo estaba siguiendo, no es una persona común – tomo un poco de su expresso – podría ser una gran adquisición para la familia de Tsuna – veía una pequeña pantalla donde salían las imágenes de Haru y Tsuna en el parque en otra aparecían los guardianes de Tsuna aun persiguiéndolo.

León se posición en su mano para convertirse en un teléfono, escucho el tono de espera solo unos segundos antes de que alguien le contestara – necesito que vengas – fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Vio como una joven se iba acercado a su alumno – es momento de intervenir – dijo antes de dejar su escondite.

Se subieron a unos juegos un poco más tranquilos para la suerte de Tsuna, volvieron a tomar un descanso mientras se compraba unos helados, lo que no pensaron fuera que un pequeño chocara con la espalda de Tsuna lo que provoco de se embarrara todo el rostro con su helado y se avergonzara pero nunca espero que Haru quitara un poco del helado de su rostro con su dedo para después llevárselo a su boca – ¡Delicioso-desu! – exclamo, los tonos de rojo que experimento el rostro de Tsuna fue muy grande lo que provoco que Haru empezara a reírse y una vez reacciono también empezó a reír.

– Tsuna-kun, Haru-chan – ambos jóvenes dejaron de reír, mientras voltearon sus rostros a la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con una mirada miel.

– K-Kyoko-chan – el joven castaño estaba sorprendido de ver a la peli naranja en ese lugar limpiándose rápidamente el rostro no deseaba que lo viera de aquella forma, Haru solo pudo ver como Tsuna veía atentamente a su amiga, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro mientras poco a poco retrocedía, para después marcharse sabiendo que su cita se había acabado en el instante en que la joven peli naranja apareció.

Kyoko empezó a relatarle su motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí, había ido con unas amigas le conto que se estaba divirtiendo mucho – ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar Tsuna- kun? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

– Eh, yo… yo vine con Haru – le respondió un poco nervioso aunque le pareció extraño no escuchar nada de la joven castaña – ¿Haru? – miro al lugar donde debía estar la joven de mirada chocolate, percatándose de que ya no se encontraba, miro por todos lados buscándola con la mirada sin poder encontrarla _"oh no" _pensó y antes de que fuera en su búsqueda siente como alguien sujeta su brazo impidiendo que avanzara más.

– Tsuna-kun sé que es egoísta pero… – se quedó callada por unos segundos – pero podrías quedarte conmigo hoy – su mirada le suplicaba que hiciera aquello que se quedara con ella.

Se soltó del agarre despacio – lo siento Kyoko-chan – le sonrió un poco – pero mi cita es con Haru, debo buscarla – le dijo antes de marcharse dejándola sola, la peli naranja bajo la mirada mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

– Fui muy egoísta al pedirle aquello – murmuro para sí misma – Tsuna-kun tiene razón, hoy es la cita de Haru-chan no puedo arruinarle este día – miro una vez el camino por el cual se había ido antes de retomar la marcha por el contrario por el que se había ido el castaño debía volver con sus amigas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaba lentamente a la salida mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas, se sentía triste pero sabía que eso iba a suceder, lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido subir a uno de los juegos tras haber escuchado ciertos rumores – _"cuando sea la puesta de sol debes subir a la rueda de la fortuna ya que en cierto momento veras un paisaje único" _– realmente le hubiera gustado mostrarle aquel paisaje a Tsuna, se sentía triste y deseaba llorar.

– Haru – miro frente a ella aquel joven de mirada celeste, con la palma de su mano se limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera existir corrió hacia él.

– ¡Tomoda-san! – Dijo su nombre con alegría para poder ocultar su tristeza – ¿Qué hace aquí-desu~?

– Estabas llorando – le dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

– ¡Hahi! Haru no estaba llorando, solo… se le metió algo en su ojo-desu~ – argumento sin convencer totalmente al pelinegro.

– La sonrisa en tu rostro se ve mucho mejor – volvió a despeinar sus cabellos castaños – y solo cuando hay una sonrisa en el rostro de la primavera el cielo puede resplandecer en todo su esplendor – agrego mientras veía el cielo para después mirarla.

Haru no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por sus palabras, tal vez su cita no había terminado como quiso pero aún tenía oportunidad, aun le quedaba una cita.

– ¡Tomo-sama! – Escucharon un grito, ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz – Tomo-sama no debe alejarse sino volverá a perderse – se quejaba aquella joven mientras se llevaba arrastrando al pelinegro dejando un poco confundida a Haru.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Empezó a ir por todas las atracciones por las cuales habían ido y sin importar que se haya caído y huido de personas que deseaban golpearlos siguió buscándola pero no había rastros de ella, se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire por la carrera – no podre encontrarla – se sentó en el suelo mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus piernas.

– Claro que la encontraras – al levantar la vista lo único que vio fue la pistola de Reborn disparándole.

– ‹‹_hubiera querido encontrar a Haru›› _– pensó mientras caía al suelo, y como todas las veces que era disparado por la bala de la última voluntad salió corriendo en ropa interior buscando por todos lados, subiéndose a todos los juegos incluso siendo atropellado por ellos entonces al estar en la parte más alta de la montaña rusa la vio en la entrada del parque, justo antes de que saltara fue golpeado por los carritos siendo lanzado a unos árboles, eso no lo detuvo.

– ¡HARU! – dio un grito a unos metros de ella.

– ¿Tsuna-san? – lo vio venir rápidamente hacia ella.

Una vez la llama desapareció de su frente – pude encontrarte ¡HIEEE! – empezó a cubrirse con sus manos mientras la gente se ría al verlo solo con unos bóxer ahora se estaba avergonzado odiaba cuando sucedía eso, se agacho al suelo entonces sintió como una manta lo cubría.

– Tsuna-san es fantástico – vio como Haru lo cubría con una manta que no sabía de donde lo había sacado pero no le importó, la joven castaña lo tomo de la mano mientras lo arrastraba ante la atenta mirada de todas las personas.

– ¿A-A dónde vamos?

No dijo ninguna palabra, estaba contenta para su suerte el lugar estaba vacío y se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna en la cabina que entraron curiosamente se encontraba un cambio de ropa, lo que Tsuna agradeció no deseaba seguir paseando en su ropa interior y solo cubierto por una manta, para su suerte Haru no lo veía solo estaba atenta al paisaje mientras su cabina subía deteniendo justamente en la parte más alta.

– Haru deseaba mostrarle este paisaje a Tsuna-san – hablo mientras le señalaba la puesta de sol.

Tsunayoshi sonrió al ver que verdaderamente era hermoso y al ver a la joven castaña vio como las últimas luces del sol la iluminaban haciéndola ver más hermosa con aquella sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos chocolates.

Haru lo miro con una enorme sonrisa ya que sin importar lo que digieran otras personas, para ella Tsunayoshi era la persona más genial que había conocido, no le importaba que fuera un poco torpe o a veces tartamudeara, o que demostrara la mayor fuerza de voluntad cuando se proponía algo, ella amaba todos los aspectos de Tsuna no le importaba lo que digieran otros para ella lo más valioso era Tsuna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Le agradezco que me deje acompañarlo Cavallone – hablo una joven de cabellos largos de un color blanco en el lado izquierdo y negro en el lado derecho, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

– No me lo agradezca Tsukigane – le correspondió la sonrisa – pero puedo saber que asuntos debe tratar con mi hermanito – pregunto.

– Lo siento, pero son asuntos que únicamente puedo arreglar con el Décimo Vongola – lo miro seriamente poniendo un poco nervioso al joven rubio.

– Es muy extraño no verla acompañada de Krishna o alguna de sus estrellas – trato de cambiar de tema, desde el momento que la había conocido supo que ella no le diría nada más de lo que le había dicho hasta el momento – incluso creía que Nadesha la estaría acompañando en este viaje.

– La razón es que ninguna de ellas saben que estoy viajando a Namimori – declaro la joven – pero estoy segura que una vez que lo averigüen ellas vendrán rápidamente a Japón – agrego al conocer la personalidad de su familia.

– Jejeje tienes mucha razón, estoy seguro que cuando Krishna lo sepa viajara lo más pronto – comento al haber conocido a la joven de cabellera rubia y mirada azulada, todas las estrellas de Tsukigane eran muy sobreprotectoras con ella.

Y aunque el joven rubio le estuviera hablando ella realmente no lo estaba escuchando – _‹‹mi deber es protegerte Tsuna›› _– pensó la joven mientras miraba el cielo despejado por la ventana del jet privado recordando a un pequeño de cabellos castaños sonriéndole.

.

.

.

.

**Notas del autor **

¡Saludos!

¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Díganme si, aunque creo que los personajes me están quedando un poco OOC lo siento por eso -_-U.

Si lo se tarde demasiado en actualizarlo, creo que demasiado pero no se porque pero no podía inspirarme para escribir la cita de Kyoko creo que es la que mas me causo problemas la de Haru la había escrito hace tiempo aunque cambie algunas cosas no se si me habrá quedado bien y como podrán ver el siguiente capitulo será la ultima cita de ambas jóvenes lo cual espero no tardar en hacer aunque como siempre ya tengo hecha la parte de Haru espero no tardar en hacer la de Kyoko.

Bueno quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia en serio muchas gracias, un agradecimiento especial a Sakumi Caviazel por agregar mi historia en Follow, muchas gracias! Ahora vamos con sus hermosos comentarios

**Angecolorus**: me alegra que te gustara y gracias por tu comentario tienes razón el mundo necesita mucho mas de Tsuna y Haru.

**Kanade Miniwa**: mi querida Kana-chan! No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tu comentario no importa si no pudiste dejar en los otros capítulos me alegra saber que el motivo Jejeje si pasa, incluso a mi mis padres no me dejan leer con todas las cosas que me mandan hacer además de que como empecé a trabajar pues ni tiempo de leer actualizaciones ni escribir aunque si me he dado tiempo para ver anime XD asi que no te preocupes te entiendo. Pues quien sabe puede que sea solo un simple sueño pero también pudiera ser una predicción y de lo malo pues si pasara ya no falta mucho para eso Jejeje. Cuando escribe el encuentro de Kyoko y Haru para declararse la guerra lo hice pensando como me hubiera gustado que me pasara con mi amiga ya que había un chico y pues a ella le gustaba y el hablaba mas conmigo y yo pues sin ningún sentimiento ay que no me gustaba pero mi amiga quería lo contrario asi que se enojo y no me hablo hasta la graduación y fue triste.

Tienes razón al decir que la cita de Tsuna y Kyoko fue muy común ya que es lo que la mayoría de las parejas hace incluso me inspire cuando estaba por la calle y me senté en plena plaza a dibujar y ver un montón de parejas vi que la mayoría hacia eso incluso amigos claro había excepciones, pues el motivo por el que Reborn no interrumpió su cita tiene un motivo el cual es que le gusta molestar a Tsuna XD jajaj no, pero si hay un motivo que veras mas adelante.

El misterioso personaje que apareció aparece mas en este capitulo ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿realmente es el enemigo? Ohhh si me encanto escribir la parte de Gokudera y Haru creo que me gusta ponerlo celoso aunque el no admitirá quiero darle momentos a Gokudera para que este con Haru como cuando la acompaño a su casa fue hermoso escribir esa parte.

Me alegra que te gustara la cita de Tsuna y Haru, al ser ella yo crei que su cita no seria una común como la de Kyoko seria una divertida para ambos y si cuando escribía la parte en la que le estaba enseñando a patinar me dije ¡ey! Esto parece como cuando le enseño a nadar.

Me encanta leer tus comentarios super largos, siempre alegran mi dia y me alegra saber que te gusto hace valer todo el esfuerzo que le pongo, bueno antes de también estar alargando este mensaje te mando un monton de abrazos y besos, te quiero mucho kana-chan.

**Suno-Andrew**: Su-chan!, ay un hermoso comentario de mi querida Su-chan, pues para que negarlo por razón haces sufrir a Tsuna, ciertamente desespera, cierto no creo que haya muchos chicos que puedan salir con dos chicas para aclarar sus sentimientos, me alegro que te gustara la parte de Gokudera lo hice pensando en ti ya que te gusta Gokudera. Me alegra que te gustara la escena de la pista de patinaje estaba super inspirada en ese momento y si esos personajes son guapos tal vez los dibuje y como siempre tu seras la primera en verlos.

**Mary-animeangel**: gracias por tu comentario mary-chan! y si cada vez todo se ira complicando mas, y como veras Tsuna aun sigue sin saber a quien escogerá y si los celos aparecerán mas y mas en el siguiente capitulo un Gokudera super peligroso un Yamamoto serio un Tsuna celoso.

**Liridetti**: bueno no quería matarte, bueno lo que sucede en el prologo lo veras mas adelante ya que estamos empezando con lo tranquilo pero ya falta poco para llegar a esa escena habrá mas disparos y peleas, y si aunque por el momento no lo parezca habrá mucha acción y muchas cosas mas sucederán asi que bienvenida a mi historia y espero que la sigas ya que me alegro leer tu comentario.

Y ahí acabaron sus hermosos comentarios lo cual agradezco mucho, sin mas que decirles les deseo unos felices días y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Capítulo 5**

**Spiaggia e Festival**

Hiyori se despide.


	6. Spiaggia e Festival

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

**Dedicado a**: Y por último esta historia está dedicada para dos personas especiales para mí, además que me encantan sus historias Suno-chan y Kanade-chan, espero lo disfruten.

**Resumen: **Tsuna no sabe qué hacer al recibir dos declaraciones, una de la hermosa Kyoko y de la alegre Haru, confundido por sus sentimientos no sabrá que responderles, Reborn tiene la maravillosa idea de realizar un competencia por el amor del castaño ambas aceptaran el reto sin su opinión, una cita cada día lo único que logran es hacerlo confundir más en especial cuando nuevas personas llegaran a Namimori, cada una con un diferente propósito.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 5**

**Spiaggia e Festival**

Después de que el sol se perdiera en el horizonte dando inicio a la noche, la rueda de la fortuna volvió a retomar su movimiento provocando que aquel ambiente que se había formado entre ellos desapareciera en unos segundos, ambos castaños bajaron de la cabina en total silencio ninguno decía ninguna palabra, ya con la noche aclamando el cielo nocturno se daban cuenta de que su cita había llegado a su fin, ya no quedaba más tiempo para que los dos pudieran estar juntos.

– ¿Tsuna-san se divirtió este día? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque – Haru se divirtió mucho pero lamenta que Tsuna-san haya tenido que dejar a Kyoko-chan para buscar a Haru – dijo con tristeza logrando que los pasos del castaño se detuvieran ante aquella declaración.

– Y-o… y-o lo volvería hacer porque hoy es mi cita con Haru – declaro con decisión Tsuna mientras la miraba atentamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque en un principio había dudado, aquellas palabras habían logrado que el corazón de la joven latiera cada vez más rápido y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color rojizo lo que hacían que se viera más hermosa, provocando que una sonrisa sincera apareciera en el rostro del castaño.

– Muchas gracias Tsuna-san – se acercó a él para agarrar sus dos manos, su sonrisa resplandecía como los rayos del sol, logrando que Tsuna tuviera que desviar su mirada al sentirse un poco avergonzado, era aquella sonrisa lo que lo hacía confundir sus sentimientos, después con toda su alegría arrastró al Tsuna hacia la salida, lo mejor era marcharse antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Un poco lejos de ahí se encontraban tres jóvenes que habían visto toda aquella escena – SAWADA ES UN HOMBRE EXTREMO – dijo con un grito el albino con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus manos estaban colocadas en sus caderas y veía a sus amigos alejarse.

– Sempai tiene razón, Tsuna busco a Haru como todo un príncipe de los cuentos – agrego el azabache que se encontraba a su lado mientras se sentía orgulloso de las acciones de su amigo.

– No puedo creer lo que escucho, recién se dan cuenta de lo ¡FANTASTICO QUE ES JUUDAIME! – intervino el peli plateado, aunque en el fondo aquella alegría que estaba demostrando fuera totalmente lo contrario a como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, su corazón le dolía con solo verlos pero no lo demostraría y más si sabía que tal vez esa mujer seria la felicidad de su Juudaime, se giró para marcharse de ese lugar.

– Gokudera ¡espera! – escuchaba esa voz molesta de su compañero, Yamamoto sabía o sospechaba de los sentimientos de su amigo peli plateado y no deseaba que uno de sus amigos sufriera aunque eso sería imposible ya de alguna manera uno siempre saldría lastimado, por ese motivo había decidido seguirlo siendo seguido por un extremo chico que no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**Italia**

Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de aquella casa con un estilo japonés, buscando con la mirada a cierta joven de ojos violetas, pero no la había encontrado en ningún lado ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto de meditación o purificándose, los lugares donde mayormente se encontraba lo que le parecía muy extraño, al único lugar que no había entrado era su habitación al ser un sitio totalmente prohibido para cualquier persona menos para sus estrellas, con pasos calmados se dirigió a la ala oeste del templo, entrando a un cuarto completamente vacío - ¿Dónde puede estar? – se preguntó un poco molesta ante la desaparición de su amiga.

– Es extraño y raro verte tan molesta Krishna-chan – a su lado se encontraba una joven de cabello larga de un color marrón y unos ojos de un color azul marino - ¿yo tampoco pude encontrar a Sakurai-chan? Estaba por ir donde Subaru-kun estoy segura que él debe saber dónde se encuentra – argumento la joven con tranquilidad mientras emprendía el camino hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba su compañero siendo seguida por su compañera.

– Tienes razón lo más probable es que él tenga alguna información aunque… - detuvo sus pasos al sentir como una brisa de viento pasaba a su lado – ya no es necesario que vayamos donde él, se dónde se encuentra – le sonrió a su acompañante mientras cambiaba de rumbo dirigiéndose al lado contrario.

– El viento te lo dijo – comento la joven de ojos azules marinos recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta – y ¿qué es lo que harás Krishna-chan?

– Está muy claro lo que haremos, Nadesha alista tus cosas nos iremos a Japón – le respondió sin preocupación – Rintarou y Subaru se quedaran seguirán vigilando la mansión Vongola, mientras no estamos aún no podemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos cuándo atacaran esas personas – agrego con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga, la cual asintió al entender sus planes para luego irse corriendo en la dirección contraria.

**Namimori - Japón**

Se sentía mejor cuando llego a su casa, como podría ser que no supiera lo que realmente estuviera sintiendo, estaba totalmente confundido, él sabía que estaba enamorado de Kyoko entonces porque se empezaba a sentirse nervioso al estar al lado de la castaña porque había ido a buscarla cuando Kyoko le pedido que se quedara con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se revolvió sus cabellos castaños ante su confusión, se hecho en su cama mientras un brazo cubría sus ojos tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos cosa que no lograría, suspiro y miro hacia el lugar donde debería estar su tutor pero no encontró ningún rastro de él lo que era muy extraño.

Le parecía sospechoso que no haya interrumpido sus citas, claro si no tomaba en cuentas aquellos pequeños percances que hubo, que sabía que fueron obra suya aunque habría la posibilidad de que fuera un accidente – imposible estoy seguro de que todo fue culpa de Reborn – murmuró para sí mismo mientras agitaba de manera negativa su rostro.

– Que tanto murmuras dame-Tsuna.

– HIEEE – dio un grito al escuchar la voz de su tutor provocando que se cayera de su cama - ¡REBORN! Deja de asustarme – le reclamo justo en el momento en que recibió un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta.

– No tengo la culpa de que andes tan distraído – convirtió a León en un arma – y eso es muy malo para un futuro capo de la mafia – lo apunto mientras sonreía de manera siniestra, no podía permitir aquella actitud en el castaño y más ahora que la ceremonia de sucesión estaba cerca.

– ¡NO SERE JEFE DE LA MAFIA! – le reprocho antes de esconderse un poco y evitar ser disparado, cosa que no funciono y fue castigado más de lo pensado por tal acción, ya en el suelo con varios golpes en el rostro solo podía mirar el techo de su habitación, quedando todo en silencio por unos minutos – como puedo tomar una decisión Reborn.

– Solo debes aceptar tomar el mando de Vongola así de simple dame-Tsuna – le respondió como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¡Reborn! Y-yo…yo no me refería a eso – suspiro, el azabache sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo su alumno pero no le diría nada ya que era algo que el mismo debía decidir, aunque desde un principio él ya sabía la respuesta que daría el castaño, por ese motivo había decidido hacer todo aquel asunto de las citas ya que deseaba que su dame-alumno se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas además de que pueda saber cuáles serán sus verdaderos sentimientos, una vez tomada esa decisión importante en su vida el dejaría de dudar y tomaría el mando de Vongola.

– Dormiré por unos minutos, más te vale no despertarme dame-Tsuna – declaro acomodándose en su lugar siendo rodeado con demasiadas dinamitas, el castaño trago grueso a la vez que se preguntaba cómo había puesto todo eso en ese lugar, se rindió su tutor había ignorado completamente su pregunta, aunque sospechaba que lo haría desde un principio, se dirigió a la ventana que había en su habitación para mirar el cielo estrellada mañana sería otro día, tendría su última cita con Kyoko.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su vuelo había llegado sin ningún inconveniente – Cavallone vamos a la casa del Decimo Vongola – hablo la joven de cabellos largos de un color blanco en el lado izquierdo y negro en el lado derecho, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el rostro y esa sonrisa de aquella persona, mientras miraba a todo a su alrededor, viendo como algunas personas se los quedaban viendo se preguntaba el motivo de aquellas miradas, se observó a sí misma y a su acompañante pero no veía nada raro en ellos así que supuso que debía ser a que eran extranjeros decidió no tomarle mucha importancia aquello.

– Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hermanito aunque por el momento será mejor que vayamos a un hotel para dejar nuestras maletas y ya mañana le haremos una visita estás de acuerdo Tsukigane – le correspondió la sonrisa mientras se dirigían al taxi que los llevaría a su destino – aunque creo que lo mejor sería que yo fuera primero para poder hablar con el antes de que te presentes – sugirió con un poco de temor al ver esa mirada amenazadora que le daba la joven.

– De acuerdo pero es de suma urgencia que me encuentre con él lo más antes posible no puede pasar de mañana – lo miro seriamente poniendo un poco nervioso al joven rubio tenía que evitar que aquella familia tratara de hacerle algún daño y no deseaba perder mucho tiempo en especial al saber que algunos de ellos ya se encontraba en Nanimori.

– Si es de suma urgencia lo mejor sería que primero hablaras con Reborn – trato de convencerla aunque no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo.

– está bien hablare primero con el Hitman Reborn antes de reunirme con el Décimo – declaro la joven aunque ella deseaba lo más pronto reunirse con el castaño – ¿en qué lugar nos quedaremos? – cambio de tema antes de que el blondo le preguntara cual era el tema que tenía que tratar con Tsunayoshi, era un tema que solo les concernía a ellos.

– ya verás que te gustara ese lugar – comento con alegría antes de caerse al tropezar con sus propios pies al salir del taxi, Tsukigane no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante tal torpeza, parecía que desde que lo conoció no había cambiado mucho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antes de darse una merecida ducha se dirigió a su habitación, sus padres aún no habían llegado de su trabajo, se sentía feliz después de recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron en ese día, aunque sabía muy dentro de ella que todo ese sueño que estaba viviendo acabaría en cualquier momento, sentía como si estuviera en una hermosa burbuja que sería destruida sin que se diera cuenta, era consciente de los sentimientos de Tsunayoshi sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo no podría cambiar sus sentimientos por ese motivo se propuso disfrutar en lo posible los momentos que le quedaban con el castaño antes de sumergirse en una profunda tristeza, esos negativos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el timbre se preguntaba quién podría visitarla a esa hora aunque también habría la posibilidad que fuera uno de sus padres que había olvidado su llave.

Grande fue sorpresa al ver a una joven de cabellera anaranjada parada en la puerta de su casa – hola Haru-chan – le saludo la joven mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, la joven de cabellos chocolates salió de su sorpresa inicial para sujetar las manos de su amiga.

– ¡Kyoko-chan! Haru está feliz de que la visites – dijo con alegría mientras se dirigían al cuarto de la castaña, desde que habían empezado con la competencia no había tenido el tiempo de poder hablar con su amiga, después de haberse declarado la guerra entre ellas, extraña sus salidas de compras para Haru, Kyoko era una amiga importante y sin importar que es lo que sucediera seguiría en los próximos días nada cambiaria eso.

Al entrar a la habitación la joven de cabellos anaranjados se quedó quieta en el marco de la puerta – Haru-chan quería disculparme contigo – agarro las manos de su amiga mientras la veía con arrepentimiento por sus acciones se arrepentía por lo que había hecho por ese motivo decidió ir a verla.

– ¡Hahi! porque Kyoko-chan está disculpándose con Haru – estaba confundida, no entendía el motivo por el cual su amiga se estaría disculpando con ella, no había ningún motivo que recordara para aquello.

– Porque quise interrumpir tu cita – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, no tenía el valor de mirarla – yo solo deseaba que Tsuna-kun estuviera conmigo y no me importo en esos momentos tus sentimientos, por eso te pido una disculpa Haru-chan.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa – Haru lo entiende, no es necesario que Kyoko-chan se disculpe – dijo para animar a su amiga aunque no podía negar que le había dolido un poco lo que había hecho pero las consecuencias de ese acto la hicieron demasiado feliz como para enojarse con su amiga – Haru no está enojada contigo – la joven de cabellos cortos pudo sonreír un poco al oír las palabras de su amiga – y ¿Kyoko-chan ya tiene planeada su cita-desu~?

Aquella pregunta la tomo desprevenida – aun no, no sé a dónde podíamos ir – le contesto con honestidad mientras trataba de pensar en algún lugar.

– ¡Haru tiene una idea! – menciono con alegría y un brillo en los ojos – ya que es la última cita de Kyoko-chan, deberían ir a tu lugar favorito-desu~ - opino con alegría mientras se ponía de pie – Haru está segura de que Tsuna-san estará feliz – la peli naranja la miro con sorpresa ante su emoción, cosa que la contagio no esperaba que le ayudara a pensar en el lugar de su cita pero conociendo a Haru debía haberlo sospechado.

– Mi lugar favorito… – empezó a pensar en todos los lugares hasta que la imagen de un sitio inundo su mente – lo encontré ¡gracias Haru-chan! – hablo con alegría mientras abrazaba a su amiga, quien solo se sintió feliz por ella estuvieron unos momentos más charlando de cosas triviales o de los lugares que debían visitar para probar los postres que ofrecían hasta el momento en que la peli naranja tenía que marcharse a casa.

**Al día siguiente….**

Como cualquier día en su vida fue despertado de la peor manera de la que se podría imaginar el hecho de ser golpeado o casi disparado no ayudaban mucho a su salud mental, el hecho es que ya debería estar acostumbrado a tal trato pero no lo hacía, y más si al ir a desayunar su desayuno era totalmente arrebatado por el Hitman y sin contar las peleas de Lambo queriendo por enésima vez derrotar a Reborn siendo cruelmente golpeado, si era un día común en su vida.

Por lo tanto no se esperaba la visita de la persona que se encontraba frente suyo – Dino-san – dijo su nombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no entendía por qué motivo lo estaba visitando.

– Hermanito me alegra verte – correspondió su sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo apretujándolo sin percatarse que en el proceso lo estaba asfixiando.

– D-Dino-san – a duras penas pronuncio su nombre ya que pronto se quedaría sin aire pero gracias a eso logro llamar la atención del rubio que lo soltó mientras se disculpaba por casi matarlo – ¿Dino-san que haces aquí? – le pregunto una vez se recuperó.

– Tengo unos asuntos que resolver así que aproveche para hacerte una visita – concluyo, no le dijo toda la verdad ya que primero tendría que hablar con Reborn, Tsuna no estaba muy convencido por sus palabras pero decidió no decir nada sobre eso – aunque pareces un poco preocupado ¿sucedió alguna cosa?

Ya que su tutor no quería ayudarlo tal vez pedir la opinión de otra persona le ayudaría a tomar una decisión y que dejara toda esa confusión que estaba teniendo, así que empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que Kyoko se había confesado, la idea de la competencia Vongola y sus citas, el rubio escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía dándose cuenta de la confusión que estaba sintiendo su hermanito – Dino-san como se sabe cuándo uno está enamorado verdaderamente de una persona yo creía saberlo, pensaba que mis sentimientos por Kyoko-chan eran esos pero ahora no estoy tan seguro, tal vez solo estoy confundido por la competencia de Reborn.

El joven rubio lo escucho atentamente y se dio cuenta de las dudas que demostraba su pequeño hermano – solo escucha a tu corazón Tsuna estoy seguro que él te dirá lo que realmente quieres – le aconsejo – la persona correcta será la que te quiera realmente como eres – despeino sus cabellos mientras le sonreía.

– ¿Como soy?

– Por supuesto Tsuna la persona que te vea cómo eres realmente sin importar los defectos o virtudes que tengas y aun así desee permanecer a tu lado es la indicada – sus palabras eran sabias, le había dado en que pensar – además de que también debes pensar en si te sientes a gusto con ella donde no tengas que aparentar nada y ser tú mismo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó con todo el entusiasmo que tenía, a pasos lentos se dirigió hasta el baño y al ver su reflejo en el espejo no pudo evitar reír su cabello totalmente despeinado era algo único que ver por las mañanas, una vez que se hubo alistado bajo al comedor para su merecido desayuno, se encontró con la silueta de su madre preparando unos panqueques para ella, busco con su mirada chocolatada la figura de su padre sin encontrarlo.

– ¿papa no desayunara con nosotros desu~?

– Lo siento cariño pero papá tenía una junta importante en la universidad, parece que tenían que hablar sobre los exámenes que presentaran a sus alumnos – le respondió su madre mientras le servía un plato con los panqueques, un vaso de leche, jugo de naranja y unos huevos revueltos – y como te fue en tu cita de ayer con Tsunayoshi – hizo un cambio rápido de tema, se sentó en frente de su hija mirando como sus mejillas eran inundadas por un color carmín, se rio un poco, le gustaba ver a su hija tan ilusionada pero también temía que aquellos hermosos sentimientos que ella le tenía a su amigo no fueran correspondidos, no deseaba que el rostro sonriente de su hija cambiara por uno de sufrimiento.

– H-Haru se divirtió mucho – dijo con alegría, su madre se rio un poco al ver tan emocionada a su hija, empezó a contarle todo lo que habían hecho su mirada tenía un brillo cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Tsunayoshi.

– A mamá le alegra que te estés divirtiendo y ya tienes planeado adonde irán en su siguiente cita – vio pensar a su hija por varios minutos antes sonreír e ir a pasos apresurados a su habitación y volver con un poster mostrándole el contenido – por supuesto es un gran lugar para una cita, mamá recuerda cuando fue con papá todo fue tan romántico – dijo con aire soñador sus manos entrelazadas mientras lo apegaba a su mejilla recordando tan maravilloso día antes de abrir sus ojos – Haru volveré temprano del trabajo ya que tú y yo iremos de compras – y antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa su madre se marchó.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la salida, estaba emocionada después de mucho tiempo saldría con su madre aunque tenía curiosidad de saber qué es lo que comprarían, no pensó mucho en eso y decidió salir.

Caminaba con pasos alegres pensando en el diseño del nuevo disfraz que realizaría, hasta que visualizo a cierta persona caminando delante de ella, una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro mientras corría hacia él y sin tardar mucho le tapo los ojos – adivina quién es desu~ - trato de disimular otra voz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– K-Kyoko-chan ¿q-que haces aquí? – estaba sorprendido de verla y más ya que no sabía que iría a buscarlo para la cita, ese día era muy extraño primero fue la visita de su auto proclamado hermano, aunque gracias a eso pudo meditar mejor las cosas y saber bien que es lo que decidirá, ahora era extraño que la hermosa Kyoko lo viniera a buscar, no se quejaba pero era extraño.

– Vine a recogerte Tsuna-kun – sonrió a la vez que le mostraba una cartera de tamaño mediano – Tsuna-kun está vez me gustaría llevarte a un lugar especial para mí – le sonrió con alegría que demostraban su mirada – gracias a la charla que tuve con Haru-chan, tuve una idea de a donde deberíamos ir esta vez y ahora estoy mucho más segura de mostrarte ese sitio – dijo con alegría mientras le sonreía en solo pensar cómo se divertirían en ese sitio.

– ¿Haru te ayudo? – se encontraba confundido, aunque sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que la castaña siempre ayudaría a sus amigos incluso si están en medio de una competencia, ella era así preocupándose por todos era algo que le gustaba de ella, ante esa revelación se sonrojo hasta las orejas antes de sacudir su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente no podía estar pensando de esa forma de Haru y más ahora que se encontraba con su adorada Kyoko - ¿A dónde iremos? – trato de cambiar de tema.

– Es una sorpresa Tsuna-kun, esta vez déjame guiarte – respondió mientras miraba por detrás del castaño, el cual volteo para encontrarse con su madre quien les sonreía.

– Aquí tienes Tsu-kun – su madre le entrego una mochila del mismo tamaño del que traía la peli naranja – espero te diviertas en tu cita con Kyoko-chan – le entrego el maletín para después ver a la joven – puse todo lo que me solicitaste Kyoko-chan – agrego mientras empujaba hacia la salida a su hijo para después cerrar la puerta dejándolo más desconcertado de lo que estaba, miro a su compañera quien solamente le sonreía.

– Es momento de irnos – emprendió la marcha segura de que el castaño la seguiría y no estaba equivocada aun sin saber qué es lo que harían o la curiosidad por saber lo que había en su mochila, la siguió no se preocuparía por el momento y solo disfrutaría ese día como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con la persona especial para él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentados en el sillón de aquella suite se encontraban dos personas teniendo una charla, los otros habitantes del lugar se habían marchado hace un par de minutos cada uno hacer el trabajo que les fue encomendado, dejándolos solos – Últimamente sales sin compañía desde que llegamos a Japón, se puede saber qué es lo que has estado haciendo – lo miro de reojo esperando alguna reacción en el azabache, cosa que no ocurrió.

– No te incumbe cuales sean mis asuntos – respondió a la vez que le daba un sorbo a la taza de té que estaba consumiendo en ese momento, esperando que con aquello le dejara de hablar pero eso ya era pedir demasiado.

– Sabes que si los gemelos se enteran que te dejo solo y por ese motivo te perdiste ellos lo tomaran en mi contra – cerro el libro que se encontraba leyendo para mirarlo con un rostro de preocupación que no le convenció.

– Y acaso alguna vez eso te importo – no recibió ninguna respuesta – entonces no tendría que hacerlo ahora – se levantó de su cómodo sillón antes de abandonar el sitio ya que no deseaba seguir teniendo la misma conversación, no deseaba volver a ser el de antes, no debía olvidar cuál es su objetivo.

– Jejeje tienes razón no me importa pero como tu amigo de la infancia debo fingir preocupación por tu bienestar – escucho decirle antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse del hotel – recuperar a tu antiguo yo es lo único que desea tu familia – susurro al viento antes de colocarse de pie debía comunicarse con los demás y saber cómo están yendo los planes en Italia, debían apresurarse no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Debería ir a caminar despejarse y dejar de pensar en lo que haría o estaba haciendo, debía olvidar todo y solo cumplir con el deseo que tenía, salvarlos era lo único que le importaba incluso si eso significara extinguir la vida de otras personas, incluso si el lado más oscuro de su persona tuviera que salir.

Camino a pasos lentos viendo detenidamente a su alrededor, sabía que lo estaban siguiendo conocía bien la presencia de esa persona, no podría despistarlo pero tampoco le agradaba que lo estuvieran vigilando, sería que sospecharan de él, eso sería imposible ya que en ningún momento había tenido contacto con alguno de los Vongola, se detuvo mientras una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, claro su encuentro con la nube de Vongola no fue normal y peor la manera en que se había marchado – _‹‹no debí ser tan imprudente›› _

Siguió su camino hasta que sintió como sus ojos eran tapados, se puso alerta y antes de que pudiera deshacerse del intruso escucho su voz – adivina quién es desu~ – coloco ambas manos sobre las de la joven.

– Haru – le respondió a la vez que bajaba sus manos y la miraba con ternura.

– Tomoda-san ¡adivino! – Sonrió con alegría antes de apartar sus manos de las del joven – ¿a dónde se dirige Tomoda-san? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

– A ningún lado en particular.

– ¡Hahi! Entonces Tomoda-san acompañara a Haru – le propuso mientras agarraba su mano, llevándolo al sitio que deseaba ir, no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por unos momentos se olvidó de que era perseguido, del motivo que hacía en ese lugar, solo se concentró en la persona que lo llevaba – sabes, Haru se divierte mucho cuando esta junto a Tomoda-san – comento en el transcurso – incluso si hace unos días se conocieron en los momentos en que Haru está triste Tomoda-san siempre aparece es como si fuera un mago-desu~

– ¿Un mago? – No pudo evitar reírse un poco a la forma en que lo describió, provocando la sorpresa en la de cabellos chocolates, desde que lo había conocido era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa por ese motivo detuvo su caminata – no creo ser un mago pero la razón por la que siempre te encuentro es porque me entregaste una alarma – declaro mientras apretaba su mano.

– ¿una alarma? – Lo miro con duda – ¿Haru le dio una alarma a Tomoda-san? – pregunto aunque más pareciera que se estuviera preguntando a ella tratando de recordar en que momento le había entregado aquello, se concentró para recordar algo pero no hubo nada, el azabache se rio un poco al ver las expresiones que ponía.

Levanto la mano que aun sostenía para colocarla en el pecho cerca de donde estaba su corazón – me la diste sin darte cuenta, cuando esta alarma suena siempre voy a ir en tu búsqueda – la joven empezó a sonrojarse por sus acciones sin saber qué hacer en esos momentos la había tomado completamente desprevenida, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro ante tal acción.

– H-Haru… – no pudo decir nada al ser alejada de su amigo bruscamente, mirando que el culpable de aquello era un joven de cabellos plateados, quien tenía un aura maligna rodeándolo – Goku…

– ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo mujer estúpida! – no pudo decir nada al ser interrumpida por aquel grito no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero ver a su amigo peli plateado tan furioso sintió curiosidad por saber por qué pero escuchar aquello le dolió más de lo que deseaba – estar coqueteando con otra persona y aun así dices querer a Juudaime – lo único que supo es que sentía un dolor en la mejilla, ella le había dado una bofetada y cuando estaba por reclamarle vio aquellas lágrimas en sus ojos chocolate mirándolo con dolor.

– Gokudera-san… ¡eres un estúpido! – le grito mientras huía y antes de que pudiera seguirla sintió como era sujetado de manera fuerte.

– No te atrevas a seguirla – aquel sujeto lo amenazo antes de seguir a la castaña, al ver esa mirada del azabache sintió miedo no supo el motivo pero sentía que si hacia lo contrario a lo que le dijo lo mataría, pero lo que más le detuvo era seguir recordando esa mirada que le había dado Haru antes de huir. Se quedó unos momentos estáticos aun con el dolor en el rostro, apretó los puños la había lastimado sin darse cuenta.

– Tsk – chasqueo la lengua antes de emprender su caminata debía encontrarla y aunque le molestara debía disculparse con ella, no debió decirle aquello pero le había molestado verla tan cariñosa con esa persona, últimamente siempre lo veía con él y eso le molestaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siguió corriendo no deseaba detenerse, las palabras del peli plateado la habían lastimado, escucho su nombre pero aun así no se detuvo hasta que sintió su muñeca ser apresada deteniéndola para después ser atraída hacia esa persona que minutos antes la había llamado, sabia de quien se trataba y no evito llorar más en su pecho mojando su ropa mientras apretaba con fuerza esta, no deseaba que la hubiera visto de esa manera pero sus lágrimas no dejan de salir, no podía controlarse, las palabras del peli plateado se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, por un momento había creído que su relación con él se había estrechado pero tal vez se equivocó al pensar en eso.

En todo momento el azabache no la había dejado de abrazar, le molestaba verla de aquella manera tan frágil, estaba pensando en muchas formas de poder hacer sufrir a ese sujeto que provoco el sufrimiento de la joven, no permitiría que nadie la dañara porque a pesar de solo conocerla unos días, ella se volvió en alguien importante para él. Y verla en aquel estado le molestaba, ahora tenía un motivo más para la destrucción de aquella familia, por unos segundos el brillo de sus ojos se habían apagado como si algo lo hubiera dominado pero eso solo duro unos segundos.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, se separó del abrazo que aún le daba el azabache – Haru no deseaba que la vieras de esta forma – se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras evita por todos los medios que estas volvieran a salir – pero Haru está muy molesta y triste que no pudo evitar pegarle a Gokudera-san – no entendía porque motivo se está justificando con él.

– No veo nada malo que hayas reaccionado de esa manera, estoy seguro que cualquier persona que hubiera estado en tu posición lo hubiera golpeado – la joven castaña lo miro por unos momentos sorprendida por sus palabras.

– Pero… pero Haru no quería herir a Gokudera-san porque él es un amigo muy preciado para ella.

Coloco su mano en la cabeza de la joven dándole pequeñas caricias – eso es porque Haru no es una persona cruel, no es como los demás, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – aquellas palabras provocaron que Haru se sonrojara de sobre manera para después separarse de su cercanía, poniendo cierta distancia del joven.

– Haru agradece la compañía de Tomoda-san pero debe irse-desu~ - se despidió antes de irse corriendo, era cierto que debía irse ya que se encontraría con su madre pero otro de los motivos por el cual se alejó de él fueron por las palabras que había pronunciado, tal vez las hubiera malinterpretado – _‹‹a Haru también le gusta Tomoda-san, le gusta como amigo-desu~›› _– pensó mientras se dirigía a su casa tal vez de esa manera era que a él le gustaba, era lo más probable para ella, por lo que decidió olvidarlo.

Una vez que estuvo lejos del pelinegro se detuvo – _‹‹Haru debe disculparse con Gokudera-san›› _– miro su reloj dándose cuenta de que aún tenía tiempo antes de encontrarse con su madre así que podría buscarlo pero la verdadera pregunta era donde – _‹‹ ¡con Tsuna-san!›› _– fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y cuando estaba por ir a la casa del castaño se detuvo – ¡Tsuna-san está en su cita con Kyoko-chan! – Era imposible que el peli plateado los haya acompañado – Mou~ donde poder encontrar a Gokudera-san – sintió como alguien la tomaba de los hombros haciéndola girar para encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda.

– ¡Hasta que te encuentro mujer! ¡¿Se puede saber por dónde andabas?! Estuve recorriendo todos los malditos lugares a donde irías y en ningún lado te encontré – a pesar de los reclamos del joven Haru solo podía estar sorprendida y más por sus palabras.

– ‹‹ _¿Gokudera-san estuvo buscando a Haru?›› _– era un poco imposible de creer pero verlo parado frente a ella era una prueba, no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver como su ceño se fruncía cada vez más mientras miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

– ¡de que te ríes! Te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo y tú te burlas, eso me ocurre por estar preocupando de mujeres estúpidas – volvía a refunfuñar a la vez que la soltaba.

– ¡Haru no se está riendo de Gokudera-san! Solo está feliz de que te hayas preocupado por ella-desu~ - declaro conmovida, para después colgarse de su cuello, sintió como el joven se tensaba ante sus acciones no le importo y lo abrazo con más fuerza realmente estaba muy feliz, no deseaba estar molesta con él ya que era un amigo muy importante.

Por unos momentos se paralizo por sus acciones para después tratar de separarla de él – ¡suéltame! ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! – y a pesar de sus reclamos no lo soltó, chasqueo la lengua mientras con mucha vergüenza devolvió el abrazo – lo siento – fue un pequeño susurro, uno que no hubiera podido escuchar si no fuera que lo dijo tan cerca de su oído, la joven solo sonrió un poco más antes de ser separada bruscamente – deja de ser tan cariñosa con todo el mundo – y antes de que pudiera contradecirle es interrumpida – solo por esta vez te comprare uno de esos horrendos postres que comes – agrego dándose la media vuelta y empezando a caminar – vienes o no – Haru solo corrió hasta estar a su lado – solo te comprare uno no creo que Juudaime quiera salir con alguien con sobrepeso.

– ¡HARU NO ESTA GORDA! – le reclamo mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes en el brazo recibiendo quejas del afectado y así empezaron con una nueva riña siendo acompañadas por las risas de la castaña y unas cuantas diminutas del peli plateado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba viendo el paisaje mientras el transporte se movía, aun no sabía adonde se dirigían había tomado la decisión de no hacerle una pregunta miro a su acompañante la cual se encontraba mirándolo, se removió un poco cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella le sonrió mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas, abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió en ese momento de sus labios, las abría y cerraba pero no salía ningún sonido, no sabía que decirle o como comenzar una conversación, entonces escucho su risa provocando que desviara la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía.

Volvió su vista a la ventana y fue cuando vio algo que lo desconcertó pero tan rápido como lo vio y lo perdió de vista por unos momentos paso por su cabeza el bajar del bus y cerciorarse de que lo que vio solo fue un producto de su imaginación, pero su cuerpo no reacciono, no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó un rato pensando en si su mente le hubiera dado una ilusión.

– ¿Sucede alguna cosa Tsuna-kun? – despertó al escuchar la voz de su acompañante ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido? No lo recordaba - ¿te encuentras cansado? Si deseas puedes seguir durmiendo falta para que lleguemos a nuestro destino – se acercó a el – si deseas también podrías descansar en mi hombro – y aunque lo hubiera susurrado sabía bien que fue escuchada.

– ¿¡Eh!? No, no, no, no – agito las manos y la cabeza al mismo tiempo pero al ver sus ojos desilusionados se arrepintió de sus palabras – n-no es que no quiera descansar y sino que no me sucede nada Kyoko-chan solo… solo estoy emocionado – la mirada de su amiga recobro su alegría mientras le sonreí, tuvo que desviar la mirada de vuelta a la ventana, se estaba comportando más torpemente de lo habitual lo que no era nada nuevo – _‹‹es extraño que Reborn no haya aparecido hasta el momento›› _– suspiro no deseaba pensar en que es lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al solo pensar que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo estuviera relacionado con la ceremonia de sucesión como podría librarse de aquello ahora.

– Tsuna-kun – se asustó un poco al sentir su mano ser sujetada por la de la peli naranja – si alguna cosa te preocupa no dudes en decírmelo, incluso si es referente a "eso" – Tsuna sabía bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo – sé que no seré de gran ayuda pero puedo escucharte y ayudarte a encontrar una solución pero me gustaría que compartieras tus preocupaciones conmigo – se sentía dichoso de escucharla decir eso pero no deseaba que se preocupara por todas las cosas que le ocurría, no el no deseaba eso.

– ‹‹_el mundo de la mafia no es para alguien tan frágil y gentil como Kyoko-chan›› _lo se Kyoko-chan pero estoy bien no me sucede nada – al verla solo asentir sabía bien que no le había creído pero realmente no deseaba involucrarle con aquel mundo, no podía ponerla en peligro nunca se perdonaría si algo le ocurriera a ella o a alguien de sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Que es lo que harás – dejo de leer aquel informe que le habían entregado en el momento en que hubo llegado al departamento para poner atención a la persona que le estaba hablando, ver aquella mirada sin ninguna emoción le molesto aunque su humor por el momento no era el mejor al haber seguido por mucho tiempo por aquel Hitman fue difícil pero había logrado despistarlo de algún modo, debía tener más cuidado ahora que parecía que estaba en la vista de esa persona.

– ya lo sabrás pero solo puedo decirte que es muy fácil cuando tu objetivo está totalmente concentrado en otros asuntos, no tomando atención a su alrededor pero lo único que nos estorba es el Hitman Reborn, desde el momento en que llegamos se percató de nuestra presencia es mucho más difícil seguir a los Vongolas con el vigilando constantemente, es problemático.

– ‹‹_así que fue siguiendo a toda mi familia, es muy bueno›› _– medito por unos segundos – Es la primera vez que te veo preocupado – comento sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Te equivocas, lo único que provoca es que el juego sea más interesante, cuando estén todos reunidos haremos nuestra aparición – estaba jugando con uno de sus cuchillos y cuando termino de hablar lo clavo en la foto de quien sería su víctima – será divertido ver sus rostros de desesperación.

– Creí que atacarías de sorpresa como mayormente lo haces, es extraño que hagan su aparición siendo que son un grupo de espías – el azabache se dio cuenta del cambio que tenía su compañero últimamente, pero decidió ignorar aquello por el momento ya hablaría con los demás miembros de la familia sobre asunto.

– Esta vez no lo hare, esta todo planeado espero y no estés subestimando a tu propia familia.

– No lo hago, conozco cuáles son sus habilidades y sé que cumplirán con su misión – dejo el informe que estaba sosteniendo en la mesa mientras se paraba – por eso no me preocupa marcharme y dejar todo en sus manos – si era momento en que debía volver a Italia.

– Entonces todos los arreglos en Italia ya están listos – el otro joven sonrió de una manera que le extraño a Tomoda – te mandare un informe cuando acabemos con el trabajo antes de que nos reunamos – no recibió ninguna respuesta mientras se encerraba en su habitación, saco de su bolsillo unas pastillas tomándolas de inmediato – con la destrucción de Vongola salvaremos su vida – murmuro para sí mismo mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de esas píldoras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez que llegaron, no supo que decir no creyó que Kyoko lo llevaría a ese lugar y no es que se estuviera quejando pero no se lo esperaba, escuchar el sonido del mar habían logrado que todos sus pensamientos se fueran en un instante y se relajara, mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire sintiendo un olor a arena juntado con la humedad del mar, por unos segundos se había olvidado de la presencia de su compañera si no fuera que esta le hubiera agarrado de la mano llevándolo a un lugar donde podrían cambiarse, una vez listo salió de aquel lugar mientras esperaba nervioso a la peli naranja verla en traje de baño sería un sueño pero cuando coloco una mano en el lugar donde estaba su corazón se desconcertó al sentir sus latidos de manera normal, casi mayor mente en esos casos debería estar latiendo descontroladamente pero no ocurrió aquello y mucho menos cuando la vio salir.

Se pellizco la mejilla para olvidar sus pensamientos y poder apreciar su cita y no se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Kyoko tomo su mano para llevarlo hacia el mar, no entraron mucho solo hasta que el agua llegaba hasta sus cinturas y no se esperó que Kyoko empezara a mojarlo, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras hacía lo mismo aunque no conto con que pisara algo y se hundiera en el agua y saliera rápidamente la joven lo miraba un poco sorprendida para después reírse confundiéndolo pero cuando ella acerco su mano a su cabeza quitándole una alga que se había enredado en sus cabellos supo el del porque se reía de él, ambos miraron aquella alga antes de volver a reír a carcajadas y volver a jugar como lo estaban haciendo minutos antes.

Y así fue la mayoría de su tarde jugando en el mar, ir a disfrutar de un helado, jugar voleibol de arena para después ser enterrado en la arena y casi ser olvidado ahí.

Se divirtió mucho.

Estar con Kyoko sin pensar que estaban en una cita fue divertido para el no existía ninguna presión.

Después de nadar en el caso de él casi ahogarse se sentaron en la arena mientras veían como el sol poco a poco iba ocultándose.

Muy pronto anochecería, aun se encontraban sentados en la arena cerca de las orillas del mar cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, escuchando el sonido del mar, era tan relajante estar ahí solos, por unos momentos fue como si todos sus conflictos hubieran desaparecido en ese lugar, donde no tenía que preocuparse por los entrenamientos de Reborn, por la ceremonia de sucesión que se llevaría a cabo en algunos días sin siquiera haber pedido su opinión respecto a eso, se sentía tranquilo pero muy dentro de él sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, miro a la peli naranja que se encontraba sentada a lado suyo, se veía hermosa con las tonalidades del atardecer en ella, sus sentimientos por ella seguirían siendo los mismos aun después de que toda esa locura de la competencia termine, porque de una cosa Tsuna estaba segura ella siempre sería una parte importante en su vida.

– K-Kyoko-chan – susurro su nombre, llamando así su atención.

– Si Tsuna-kun – respondió la joven antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Trago un poco de saliva antes de animarse hacer la pregunta que tanto rondaba por su cabeza desde el momento en que ella se hubo declarado – K-Kyoko-chan… ¿P-Por qué te gusto?

La joven lo pensó por unos momentos antes de sonreírle y poder responderle – sabes eres una persona increíble Tsuna-kun, me di cuenta de eso el día que aceptaste el reto de Mochida-senpai, me impresiono mucho incluso cuando viajamos al futuro tu siempre estuviste ahí para protegernos a todos, siempre te esforzabas incluso si tú no te das cuenta de eso – dijo con melancolía al recordar todos momentos que vivieron en el futuro – pude comprender la determinación que tenías en esos momentos y que tendrás en un futuro.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras, miro sus manos por unos momentos antes de apretarlos era momento de saberlo – K-Kyoko-chan si yo llegara aceptar ser un capo de la mafia aun así estarías a mi lado – la vio dudar un poco ante sus palabras.

– Realmente no me gustaría que aceptaras entrar a ese mundo Tsuna-kun, no quisiera verte en peligro todo el tiempo, estar preocupada por saber si algo pudo pasarte a ti o a onii-chan, tengo miedo de solo pensar que podría pasarles algo, siendo sincera no me gustaría que te convirtieras en un capo de la mafia pero… es una decisión que solo tú debes tomar – le dio una pequeña sonrisa – si decidieras aceptar yo… yo aun así estaría a tu lado – Tsuna se había dado cuenta de las dudas que tenía, era cierto que si se adentraba a ese mundo siempre estaría en peligro y no solo el sino toda su familia antes de que pudiera decirle algunas palabras Kyoko había tomado su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, empezó su caminata sin soltar su mano llevándolo a cierto lugar poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando, se fueron adentrando a los riscos que existían, hasta llegar a cierto punto.

Ver el cielo estrellado en ese lugar era el mejor espectáculo que había visto, las estrellas estaban más relucientes que nunca, inundando todo el cielo nocturno.

– Una vez vine con onii-chan a este lugar después de habernos perdido y haber caminado por mucho tiempo encontramos este sitio, nuestro lugar secreto, el paisaje era igual que en ese entonces – miraba el cielo estrellado con ilusión – nadie conoce este lugar además de nosotros dos pero yo realmente quería mostrártelo a ti Tsuna-kun – el joven castaño solo la miraba sin hacer ningún movimiento – yo quería decirte en este lugar de nuevo mis sentimientos antes de que se terminaran las citas – le sonrió, mientras se alejaba un poco de él y respiraba profundamente – Tsuna-kun realmente me gustas mucho y me gustaría realmente estar siempre contigo sería muy feliz si decidieras aceptar mis sentimientos.

Vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa más hermosa que le hubiera dado, pero al contrario de la primera vez en que se declaró en la azotea de Nami-chuu, sus sentimientos ya no eran tan confusos, cuando estaba por responderle, ella se acercó a él y coloco uno de sus dedos en su boca – aun no es el momento de que me digas tu respuesta, aún falta la cita de Haru-chan – era cierto aún falta para que tomara su decisión, aunque ya tenía la respuesta quería estar completamente seguro de lo que les diría a ambas, ya no deseaba seguir dudando.

– Gracias Kyoko-chan – sujeto la mano de la peli naranja, mientras le sonreía – cuando llegue el momento seré sincero con las dos – la joven le sonreía de manera cálida aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, siempre le había gustado ver a Kyoko de esa manera, por eso se había enamorado de ella.

Se quedaron viendo las estrellas por unos largos minutos más antes de decidir que era momento de regresar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Al día siguiente por la tarde….**

– Tsuna-san confía en Haru – le tendió su mano esperando a que la tomara, el castaño la miro por unos momentos antes de mirar su mano ¿si confiaba en ella?, la miro por unos minutos los cuales provocaron que la mirada de la joven perdiera un poco de su brillo, el confiaba en Haru y sin dudar tomo su mano, provocando que la sonrisa de la joven apareciera – es comienzo de nuestra cita-desu~

Cuando la vio en la puerta de su casa vestida con aquella vestimenta supo a donde irían ese día, cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella y vieron en lo hermosa que se veía se perdió en la mirada chocolatada de la joven, no hizo ningún movimiento se quedó ahí mirándola poniéndola un poco nerviosa. Los recuerdos desde el momento en que la conoció, no eran recuerdos agradables y más al ser considerado un mal ejemplo para un "bebe" pero después de aquello ella siempre se mantuvo a su lado apoyándolo al igual que Kyoko.

Caminaron lentamente, cada uno sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, esta vez no había ninguna necesidad de llegar rápido a su destino, tal vez ambos deseaban que el tiempo pasara más lentamente o pueda que solo ella deseara eso. Mientras más cerca estaba de su destino se veía la silueta de un templo. Tsunayoshi se había olvidado completamente que en esos días se realizaría un festival.

Una vez llegaron al templo lo primero que fueron hacer es dar un ofrendar para después tocar dos veces la campana, cada uno pidiendo su deseo, un deseo desde el fondo de su corazón.

– ‹‹_Haru desea estar con Tsuna-san para siempre aun si sus sentimientos no son correspondidos›› _– ella realmente lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas – _‹‹por favor-desu~›› _– deseaba permanecer a su lado incluso si solo podría ser su amiga, se podría conformar aunque en un principio sería difícil lo lograría, porque lo que quería era permanecer a su lado sin importar la decisión que tomara porque ella deseaba ser parte de su familia incluso si eso significara entrar al mundo de la mafia empezó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Reborn antes de su cita con Tsuna.

"– _Reborn-chan que suerte que Haru pudo encontrarlo – en el momento en que había visto la silueta del pequeño no había dudado en ir tras él._

– _Sucede alguna cosa Haru – ella negó rápidamente no quería que el azabache se preocupara – que quieres saber Haru – dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al ser descubierta – sígueme._

_Sin decir más empezó a caminar, sin dudarlo empezó a seguirlo llegando a un parque, estuvieron en silencio mientras ella ponía en orden sus ideas – Reborn-chan ¿hay alguna manera en que pueda ser de utilidad a Tsuna-san?_

_Por un momento el pequeño azabache pensó que le preguntaría sobre los peligros de la mafia incluso si habría alguna forma de evitar que Tsunayoshi entrara a ese mundo pero nunca espero que le digiera aquello – ‹‹ella es la indicada›› _

– _Haru sabe que no es fuerte y que puede ser un estorbo para Tsuna-san y los demás – miro por un momento sus manos – por eso Haru quiere saber si Reborn-chan pueda hacerla fuerte y de utilidad._

– _Haru, la mafia no es un juego y una vez que Tsuna tome el mando de Vongola su vida y todo lo que el que más quiera estarán constantemente en peligro, aun así deseas entrar a este mundo._

– _Haru no tiene ninguna duda._

– _Incluso si eso significa que en un futuro debas acabar con la vida de alguien – agacho la mirada mientras su cuerpo temblaba antes de mirarlo con decisión a los ojos._

– _Aun así Haru desea hacerse fuerte para ayudar a Tsuna-san"_

La imagen de un joven de cabellos azabaches llego a su memoria, se sentía triste de que él se marchara, se había convertido en su amigo y el hecho que solo le diera una carta que aún no había leído sin siquiera despedirse de ella la deprimía, trato de ya no pensar en aquello mientras terminaba de dar sus oraciones.

Una vez se alejaron un poco la joven de cabellos castaños arrastro a Tsunayoshi hacia el lugar donde podrían tener un omikuji, Haru se sintió feliz al ver que tenía suerte excelente, y en la parte del amor tenia escrito – "_aquellos sentimientos que tienes serán recompensados por la persona destinada_" – al ver donde se encontraba la persona en la que había pensado se encontró con un Tsuna totalmente depresivo, se acercó a él para quitarle el papelito leyendo "mala suerte", ella solo le sonrió para después doblar el papel y colocarlo en una estructura de varillas junto a otros papelitos.

– Así la mala suerte de Tsuna-san se ira – declaro con alegría provocando que Tsuna se riera un poco y antes de que se marcharan – ¡espera Tsuna-san! – lo detuvo, para después acercase donde unas ancianitas, Tsuna solo veía que ella les decía alguna cosa para después regresar a su lado, con una de sus manos hizo la señal de paz y amor, el no entendía porque motivo estaba haciendo aquello.

– Juntese mas, ¿Qué sucede?, jovencito júntate mas a tu novia – los dos castaños se sonrojaron por aquel comentario y fue el momento en que Tsuna se dio cuenta, les iban a tomar una foto – júntense mas – volvio a repetir la mujer mientras su compañera se reia por las ocurrencias de su amiga al querer avergonzar a los chicos, algo que estaba logrando perfectamente.

Haru haciendo caso a las indicaciones, sujeto el brazo del castaño mientras apoyaba su cabeza en este con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro, el corazon de Tsuna empezó a latir mas apresuradamente, y al igual que su compañera su rostro se encontraba ruborizado, sonrio un poco mientras les tomaban una fotografía, Haru se acerco a las mujeres agradeciéndole su gentileza.

– ¡mira Tsuna-san! – se acerco a el mostrándole la fotografía – una fotografía de Haru y Tsuna-san en su ultima cita – dijo mientras veía atentamente la foto, Tsuna se sintió un poco incomodo al escucharla, mejor dicho se sintió un poco decepcionado al saber que aquella tal vez seria su ultima cita – será un recuerdo-desu~ – susurro para si misma.

– Haru – no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra al sentir como la castaña le daba unos pequeños golpes en la espalda.

– Vamos Tsuna-san, Haru quiere una manzana caramelizada – se separó un poco de el para dirigirse al puesto que vendían aquel producto, temía lo que iría a decirle solo deseaba poder aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba incluso si llegara hacer el ultimo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se había desesperado un poco al no poder encontrarse rápidamente con Tsunayoshi el anterior día pero había aceptado las condiciones de Cavallone por eso no había hecho nada mientras esperaba pacientemente incluso evito seguir a Tsunayoshi, aunque el sonido de su celular y por supuesto la voz de una de sus estrellas regañándola por haberse marchado sin decir ninguna palabra fue lo suficiente para mantenerla distraída - _"Krishna y Nadesha se dirigen a Japón mientras Rintarou y yo nos quedaremos vigilando a Vongola ,o más probable es que ellos ataquen en estos días" – _aún recuerda las palabras que le dijo su estrella volviéndola a la realidad, en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala de la casa Sawada, Cavallone se encontraba a su lado mientras Reborn la analizaba, se preguntó dónde estaría el joven castaño, miro al rubio con enojo al no ver a la persona principal con la que tenia que hablar, logrando que este le sonriera antes de desviar su mirada.

– Reborn-san es sumamente importante que vea al Decimo Vongola.

– Hasta que no me des los detalles de porque la líder del clan estrella conoce a mi alumno no lo veras – apretó los puños no deseaba perder más tiempo.

– Porque supone que conozco al décimo Vongola.

– Es muy fácil adivinarlo – la joven lo miro con seriedad – el clan estrella no había intervenido en los asuntos de las familias mafiosas desde hace años entonces porque motivo lo haría ahora, si no fuera porque algo está por ocurrir y mi alumno está involucrado en eso.

– Es muy sabio Reborn-san – no podía esperar menos del mejor asesino – mi clan siempre ha permanecido entre las sombras no es nuestro deber intervenir entre las guerras que hay entre las familias – se detuvo unos momentos mientras recordaba las palabras del anterior líder – nuestro único deber solo es la protección del cristal negro.

– Ve al grano – la amenazo el pequeño, estaba empezando a hartarse de los desvíos que daba la chica.

– El cristal negro fue sustraído de nuestro territorio hace algunos años, mis estrellas descubrieron a los culpables pero existe un problema el cristal negro fue absorbido por las llamas del actual líder de una familia mafiosa.

– Eso que tiene que ver con Tsunayoshi – aunque ya tenía una pista del motivo pero quería escucharlo de la joven.

– Tiene que ver mucho Reborn-san, en estos momentos la seguridad de Tsuna está en peligro debe dejar que mis estrellas sean sus sombras no dejaremos que le hagan nada a la familia Vongola _‹‹no dejare que le suceda nada›› -_ su clan se había descuidado y como la actual líder era su deber remediarlo.

Lo que no entiendo es porque motivo Tsuna está en peligro – intervino por primera vez el joven rubio – que tiene que ver el robo del cristal negro con Tsuna.

Por algún motivo la familia que robo el cristal desea destruir a toda la décima generación de Vongola los motivos aun no lo descubro, mi clan esta en ello en estos momentos pero cuando descubrimos que algunos miembros de esa familia vinieron a Japón vine lo más pronto antes de que ellos realizaran algún ataque.

Reborn medito por unos momentos las palabras de la joven antes de darse cuenta de que aquellas personas que estaba siguiendo se trataba de esa familia, debía reunir a todos los guardianes de dame-Tsuna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Mira Tsuna-san – señalo uno de los muchos puestos que se encontraban en ese lugar, desde el momento en que se adentraron más, fueron a diferentes puestos comiendo tanta variedad de comida y por supuesto no podía faltar los juegos, lo malo fue que en cada que jugaba su reputación de dame hacia presencia, cuando trato de atrapar un pequeño pez con aquel instrumento de papel, la mayoría se rompió apenas el pez lo tocaba incluso cuando por fin logro atrapar uno este salto salpicándolo con toda el agua, Haru trataba de evitar reír ante esa escena y Tsuna se dio cuenta por lo cual el empezó a reírse provocando que por fin ella pudiera reírse con libertad.

No era muy bueno en los juegos del tiro al blanco, nunca dio a su objetivo y cuando fue el turno de Haru se sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo mejor recibiendo como recompensa un llavero de su personaje favorito, la figura de Namahage lo que no espero es que ella se lo entregara como un recuerdo. Caminaban por cada puesto viendo las diferentes cosas que ofrecían.

– El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales empezara en unos segundo – escucho la conversación de unas personas que pasaban por su lado – _‹‹de seguro a Haru le gustara verlos›› _Haru q-quie… - sin poder terminar la palabra y aunque estuviera en kimono, no le importo sujetar la mano de Tsuna para arrastrarlo lejos del festival – e-espera Haru ¿a dónde vamos? – le pregunto y fue cuando por fin pudo percatarse de la manilla que ella llevaba, mientras más la veía más recordaba la que había encontrado en su cita con Kyoko la que ese joven le había pedido que le devolviera, pero no podían ser las mismas ya que eso significaría que ese día Haru se encontraba con aquella persona, sin poder evitarlo había fruncido el ceño.

– Los fuegos artificiales comenzaran pronto-desu~ – le dijo mientras lo miraba por unos segundos antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al camino ignorando por completo la mirada que tenía Tsuna en esos momentos – Haru encontró un fabuloso lugar para poder verlos – agrego mientras mas se adentraban al bosque, Tsuna no estaba muy seguro de las palabras de la castaña y mas al solo ver mas arboles pero de un momento a otro llegaron a un lugar totalmente despejado como si de un jardín secreto se tratase – llegamos-desu~ – soltó su mano mientras miraba las estrellas brillando con intensidad, sin ser opacas por las luces del festival, era un hermoso lugar no había duda de eso.

Respiro profundamente para quitarse la imagen de Haru con aquel chico, lo más seguro es que estaba confundiendo las cosas, esta era su última cita debía enfocarse más en eso, tomar una decisión, no quería tener dudas deseaba estar seguro sobre cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, sobre lo que decidiría, ya había escuchado la respuesta de Kyoko y aquello le había hecho darse cuenta de algunas cosas que no había visto antes, ahora lo único que le faltaba era preguntarle a Haru.

– Haru – llamo su atención a la vez que empezaba a ponerse nervioso – q-quería preguntarte… – hizo una pausa se encontraba mas nervioso que con la peli naranja, respiro profundamente antes de continuar – ¿P-Porque te gusto?

– Para que Haru pudiera responder aquello necesitaría un dia entero para explicárselo a Tsuna-san – respondió de manera rápida y sin ninguna duda.

– "_¿un día?" –_ pensó con sorpresa, como podría tardarse tanto, era imposible que tanto podría decir, agito la cabeza debía concentrarse.

– Pero resumiendolo seria porque Haru ama a Tsuna-san por ser simplemente Tsuna-san.

– Por ser yo – esa repuesta lo sorprendió que lo amara por ser el mismo no creía que alguien lo amara por ser un dame, por ser el mismo, un chico torpe, alguien que tenía bajas notas en sus materias, pésimo en el deporte e inseguro incluso que sin proponérselo entro a un mundo muy peligroso – pero si yo llegara a convertirme en el Décimo Vongola, ¿Qué es lo que opinarías acerca de eso? ¿Qué es lo que harías? Aun así te mantendrías a mi lado – empezó a hacer diferentes preguntas.

– ¡Hahi! – se sorprendio ya que nunca se imagino que le preguntara todo eso, ella sabía cuál era su respuesta no tenia la necesidad de pensarlo – Haru apoyaría a Tsuna-san en cualquier decisión que tomara, si llegara a convertirse en el Décimo Vongola o no aun así Haru siempre estaría a tu lado sin importar cuál sea tu decisión-desu~ – se acercó un poco a el – y eso es porque los sentimientos de Haru son verdaderos y Haru nunca dejaría a Tsuna-san.

Sonrio al escuchar su respuesta – a mi tambien me gustaría… - pero el sonido de los fuegos artificiales lo interrumpieron.

– Tsuna-san, acaba de empezar – dijo con alegría y emoción mientras miraba aquellas luces cubriendo el cielo nocturno – los fuegos artificiales son hermosos-desu~ – agrego mientras se acercaba a el, sus rostros casi cerca uno de otro, se sonrojo de inmediato por aquella cercanía – Tsuna-san cuando todo esto acabe… – se alejo un poco de el – Tsuna-san promete aun salir con Haru cuando acabe todo – agrego esta vez mirándolo con cierta tristeza en su rostro, el se dio cuenta de aquello y mas al ver como sus pequeñas manos temblaban ante su respuesta.

"_en ese momento fue que lo entendi_"

Los dos castaños se miraban fijamente sin decir ninguna palabras más provocando que las mejillas de la joven se teñían de un color rojizo, los fuegos artificiales aun inundaban el cielo nocturno, el sonido de la gente a lo lejos maravillados por el espectáculo era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos antes de que ambos desviaran la mirada hacia ese espectáculo, ninguna palabra quería salir de sus labios no podía darle ninguna respuesta aun, esperaría a que estuvieran las dos y ser sincero.

"_en esos momentos sentía que deseaba estar a su lado mas que nada_"

La imagen de una joven de cabellos anaranjados y mirada miel sonriéndole apareció en sus pensamientos junto a los recuerdos que había vivido con ella, el realmente no deseaba dañar a ninguna, las dos eran muy importantes para el pero tampoco podría seguir engañándose a si mismo o a ellas, no podía ser indeciso toda su vida.

"_yo solo deseaba ver todas sus expresiones y que estas solo fueran para mi_"

Y con las luces de aquellos fuegos podía ver las expresiones de felicidad que ponía la joven de mirada chocolate los cuales brillaban con mayor intensidad al estar maravillada por lo que veía, desde que puso más atención a sus gestos se dio cuenta de que Haru podía expresar sus sentimientos a través de su mirada, se acercó a ella para estar a su lado, y con un poco de timidez sujetar su mano, era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa, solo por lo que quedaba de ese dia haría que ella sonriera así que su mirada siguiera brillando, antes de que escuchara su decisión.

"_y cuando llegara el momento le diría mis verdaderos sentimientos"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kyoko-chan_"

.

.

.

.

**Notas del autor **

¡Saludos!

Wao al fin pude terminarlo después de batallar mucho por este capítulo lo logre, primeramente una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo súper mega atrasado pero mejor tarde que nunca es lo que digo yo ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Díganme si, aunque creo que los personajes me están quedando un poco OOC lo siento por eso -_-U.

Si lo se tarde demasiado en actualizarlo creo que demasiado cofcasiunañocof, ¡lo siento de verdad! pero no sé porque pero no podía inspirarme para escribir la cita de Kyoko y la de Haru luego la depresión, la tarea las salidas otras ideas que se colaban a mi cabeza, debo admitir que tenía una buena parte ya hecho pero hice muchos cambios a última hora no sé si me habrá quedado bien llegamos al final de las citas de Tsuna que es lo que decidirá nuestro castaño ¿con quién se quedara? Eso y muchas más preguntas en el siguiente capítulo, y yo aquí promocionando como telenovela jejeje.

Bueno quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia en serio muchas gracias. Ahora vamos con sus hermosos comentarios

**Angecolorus**: no te preocupes por no comentar, comprendo que debes estar ocupada lo comprendo muy bien porque yo paso por lo mismo (llora en un rincón por todo lo que tiene que hacer) me alegra que sigas aun mi historia, tus comentarios siempre me alegran.

**Mary-animeangel**: gracias por tu comentario mary-chan! Bueno que puedo decir sobre el nuevo pretendiente de la primavera es un personaje muy misterioso hasta para mí, pero cómo pudiste leer Tsuna ya aclaro sus sentimientos ya no tiene dudas ya podrá decirles que es lo que siente aunque una siempre saldrá lastimada ¿o no? Vemos más celos de Gokudera con extraño-san, aunque se enojó con Haru pudieron volver a reconciliarse, nuestro querido tsundere reparo el daño que provoco con sus palabras. Ahora que lo medito Yamamoto no apareció en todo el capítulo y eso tiene su motivo que lo veras más adelante

**Okita kagura: **mí querida okita-chan gracias por tu comentario si lo se me falto más escenas de celos pero te lo recompensare en otros capítulos, espero.

**Vicky Chancin C. –P. **Gracias por tu hermosísimo cometario me alegra que te gustara la cita de Haru con Tsuna, espero que ahora también te gustara su cita, y aun no sabes que se propone Tomoda con Vongola pero en el siguiente capítulo se aclararan tus dudas

Y ahí acabaron sus hermosos comentarios lo cual agradezco mucho, sin más que decirles les deseo unos felices días y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Capítulo 6**

**La Famiglia Baccioni**

Hiyori se despide~


End file.
